Necromancer chronicles book two
by everfaithful
Summary: Second installment of the necromancer Chronicles series. Months have passed since they saved Tyler and Katherine escaped with the soul stone. They've put it behind them and are preparing to go on with their lives. But Kol hasnt forgotten or forgiven, and the boy's mother has plans of her own. Damon/OC Stefan/ Elena, Caroline/Tyler, and the usual recurring characters
1. Chapter 1

Elena changed her clothes three times that morning. Graduation day. Her childhood was officially over today, even though it had felt very much like it had ended the day her parents had died. The last couple years had been filled with life and death decisions and responsibilities she'd never thought to have taken on. But she had never missed her parents or her Aunt Jenna as much as she did now.

Jeremy rapped on the door and peeked inside. "Stefan's here. You look fine. You're just gonna cover everything up with your cap and gown anyway." He said grinning.

Elena made a face at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah." Jeremy said as he started to walk away. "You're all grown up now." He laughed as he made his way down the stairs. "She'll be down in a minute. "

Stefan nodded. "Thanks."

"So you're moving in after this." Jeremy asked.

Stefan nodded. "Well, after the wedding." They had decided to keep it small and simple. It didn't need to be a grand society event. With that in mind and Mrs. Lockwood offering up one of the towns many historical sites as the location, they were most of the way to planned and executed. Within a month they would be Mr. and Mrs. Stefan Salvatore.

He'd even managed to talk Damon into staying in town long enough for graduation and the wedding derailing his vacation plans. Stefan knew that once Damon left town it would be years before he'd be back, regardless of the house he and Alexandra were having built.

"Cool" Jeremy said. "Matt and I will redo Mom and Dad's room while you two are on your honeymoon. There is no reason you shouldn't be in there. Besides it means I don't have to share a bathroom anymore."

Jeremy had thought about just moving in with Matt and telling them they could stay at Stefan's place, but then the family home would be empty. Instead he figured once they'd gotten over thinking he needed parental substitutes he'd just invite Matt and maybe Caroline and Tyler to move in with him.

Simpler all around.

Elena came down the stairs, dressed in a blue dress that would fade away beneath the robe she draped over her arm. She carried her cap in her hand. "Hi." She said smiling at Stefan. One step closer to being married. One hurdle almost gone.

Stefan smiled warmly and offered his hand. "I think we might still make it in time." He teased.

"You're as bad as Jeremy." She said swatting his arm playfully.

* * *

A stage had been erected at the park. Two sections of chairs sat before it. One for precisely every graduating senior from Robert E. Lee High School, and one for family and friends. Damon looked around at the gathering crowd.

He stood to the side with Alexandra for the time being as she mingled with the other teachers. She was saying goodbye as well as discussing the students.

They had yet to decide how long they would be gone. It had taken them long enough to decide their itinerary. Neither of them wanted to tackle the length of their stay. It wasn't as easy to come to a mutual decision since she'd let him go. Strangely enough it wasn't shaking the foundations of their relationship as much as he had feared. The one thing they had decided was that she wasn't going to be teaching any longer when they returned. She had other plans and had purchased Jeremy's fathers offices with plans to turn it back into an apothecary … at least on the surface.

He smiled as Liz Forbes approached him. "I do believe you are out of uniform." He said "You look good."

"I don't think Caroline would ever forgive me if I showed up armed with a radio on my hip." She said. She scanned the crowd. Something felt off, but she put it aside. She wasn't there to work. No one would try anything at a graduation ceremony attended by most of the town.

"You feel it too." He said and sighed. "I have three weeks, two days and forty five minutes before I leave. Whatever it is can either do what it's going to and get it over with or it can wait until I get back."

Liz laughed. "Have the countdown going already I see. " She said. "It's not going to be the same without you here. It will probably be quieter, but you'll be missed."

"You can trust Stefan." He told her. "He'll take up the slack while I'm gone. After his honeymoon anyway."

She shook her head. "I think I can manage without Salvatore backup for a few weeks. When are you and Alexandra coming back?"

"No clue. We're planning to be gone at least for the summer. It will take that long to truly enjoy Rome much less the rest of Italy." He said. "And then to be fair we're going to France. I don't know why, we've already been there. Apparently she thinks it's changed since then."

Alex joined them "Considering we fled just ahead of the Nazi occupation… yes I think it's changed a bit since 1940." She said laughing quietly. "Not everywhere can be as static as Mystic Falls. It looks like the students are all arriving. We should probably grab our seats while we can."

Damon held out his arms for the ladies and escorted them both to their seats. He thought it strangely appropriate that he and Caroline's mother be seated together. He nodded to Jeremy who caught up to them and sat on the other side of Alexandra.

"Elena finally decided what dress to wear. " He said "So they are actually here. I thought for a while they would be late while she went through her closet again." Jeremy too scanned the crowd. Not looking for trouble, just looking to see who was there from his own class, who was back in town for the festivities. He sighed when he spotted her. "Great. Matt's mom is here." He muttered.

"Well," Alexandra said. "It's sort of a damned if she is, damned if she isn't situation. Hopefully she won't cause much drama and will be on her way after tonight." She had heard enough about Matt's mother that she hoped she just let herself be seen and faded into the woodwork without even speaking to her son. It would be the kindest thing she could do. Mothers however weren't always looking to be kind.

Another mother stood slightly out of sight of the crowd, lingering back in the trees that lined the parks well-manicured lawns.

"Why are we here?" Marco Andreassi asked looking out into the masses. He could see Damon and the Sauveterre woman. He wondered why his mother didn't make herself known to them, but had learned long before coming of age that you did not question his mother's motives or actions.

"We are here to watch your baby brother graduate from high school today. " She said with a faint smile. "I missed a great deal of his growing up thanks to Portia's betrayal. Thank you for dealing with her." Madelena said smiling as the students filed out to take their seats in a well ordered procession.

She spotted Stefan and sighed. "There is so much of his father in his features."

"The older one has your look about him." Marco said. That one at least looked as if he could be his brother.

"Yes he does. The exact image of my father, really. "She said her eyes drifting to Damon and Alexandra. The Sauveterre's were a strong bloodline. She'd allow the relationship to continue. It would be an advantageous paring once her plans came to fruition.

"Are you sure he is worth the effort? We know nothing about who he is now." Marco asked quietly.

"He will be who I make him. It's the one advantage of his unfortunate affliction." She said. "He has no ability to resist."

Her eldest son nodded in agreement. The vampiric mind was weak by nature. The bloodlust ate at the cognitive functions leaving them little more than rudimentary impulses really. If he had his way, his mother would remove all the memories after the Petrova bitch had turned him and cut her losses.

There had been no meaningful change since that time, and perhaps she could salvage something from what was left. As for the youngest of the line, perhaps he'd make a useful servant to someone.

It was a seemingly endless string of speeches, and presentations, music and prayers. By the time the students had actually begun filing up one by one in alphabetical order to receive their diplomas even the most die hard attendee was shifting uncomfortably in their seats and longing for a graceful exit.

Damon looked around, having that feeling of being watched again. Not now, he thought. Not when I'm almost out from under this town and all of its ghosts literal and figurative. His features hardened as he spotted Kol. He and Elijah were among the crowd, watching as Rebecca walked forward to receive her diploma, clapping enthusiastically as though it really mattered to them.

Alex put her hand over his, twining their fingers together. "Ignore them. We're leaving soon and they won't matter anymore." She whispered in a tone soft enough that only he could hear.

He gave her an attempt at a brief smile and squeezed her hand lightly before turning his attention forward once again. He made a production of cheering Stefan on when he received his diploma. Not that he thought it mattered in the slightest, but because it was a bit of harmless embarrassment for his brother. Besides, wasn't that what was expected?

He grinned as the younger man blushed and gave him a warning glance that only served to make him want to press the envelope. However he held himself in check, not out of respect for Stefan but for the women seated on either side of him. Both of whom were laughing into their hands.

Madelena laughed as well. Her boys weren't as lost to her as she had feared. In spite of their affliction there was enough left to perhaps be salvaged. "Don't be so stuffy." She told Marco. " Damon used to love embarrassing Stefan. It was one of his favorite games. And Stefan enjoys it as much as Damon does."

Marco barely held his tongue. But he supposed after so long locked away from any stimuli watching the puppies play would be entertaining. He had to be careful. One of those puppies might very well still be his mother's favorite and being a vampire wouldn't change that. The thought of calling a vampire brother was enough to give him hives and he had two of them. If he could murder Katerina Petrova he would. Vampires loved to get their hands on a necromancer's family and turn them in vengeance. He had no doubt that was the case here.

* * *

Damon was still laughing when they entered the boarding house. "You should have seen the look on your face." He said "Fortunately I think about a hundred people got it on film."

"No one uses film anymore." Stefan said.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked looking at the stranger standing in the parlor.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that." Stefan said.

"Him first." Damon said.

"I'm Joshua. Zack's brother." He said. "I can't say I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Uncle Damon. It's been a very long time."

Damon rolled his eyes. He did not need this. "And now you are going to tell me why we are being invaded by Dad's by blows?

"I'm not that old," Josh said laughing a little, "and my parents were married. I'll be in the office Uncle Stefan." He said leaving the room. "There's cake and what have you in the dining room.

Congratulations" He called as he went down the hall.

Damon looked at Joshua's retreating back as if he were one of Alexandra's visiting apparitions. "What the hell?"

"No one is going to be here for weeks, maybe months. I thought it was a good idea to have someone to look after the boarding house." Stefan said. "And besides there's only a few years we can really stay in town before the rest of the town starts to notice we aren't aging. "

Damon scowled but nodded. "Yeah, alright." He said. "So long as he doesn't start feeling entitled and forgetting his place. "

"What place is that Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Spare parts, caretaker, unimportant little human spawned from a murderous bastard and his vacuous bimbo. " Damon said bluntly. "I don't want to have to explain myself to him or his offspring in twenty years because he doesn't like that things get messy when vampires are in town."

"He's not Zack. " Stefan said.

"He's his brother." Damon pointed out.

Stefan laughed then. "Right, think about what you just said and then relax and have a good time. There is cake apparently and we're going to have a house full in a few minutes. Just … try and have a good time in spite of the fact that Joshua reminds you of Vincent."

"That's what it is!" He said. "You're right He does look like Victoria's bastard child. That alone is enough to get him a sympathy pass for the next, I don't know… fine I won't kill him until after I get back from my vacation."

"Nice. Thank you." Stefan said.

"Cake huh. " Damon said heading into the dining room. He looked at the spread and nodded. "Okay he's not a completely clueless idiot." Everything was elegantly laid out and not designed for the average teenaged pallet.

"I think we should invite him to join us." Stefan said, and laughed again under Damon's glare. "It's my graduation party." He pointed out. Another glare from his brother.

"Fine." Damon said again. "But not until everyone else is here. I don't want to mingle."

"Oh that looks good." Alexandra said as she entered the dining room. She slipped her arms around Damon, and kissed him. "Food looks good too" She said. He was tense and it was obvious. "Elena and Jeremy are right behind me. Meredith said that she will be a little late. She had a patient drop into the office at the last minute. "

Stefan nodded. "That's okay. Caroline and Tyler are going to be here later as well. Their mothers are taking them out to a late lunch to celebrate. "

"With any luck Matt will be able to ditch his mom fairly quickly." Damon said. "What? Mothers aren't high on my priority list right now. So how long before this turns into another version of Elena's birthday party?"

"I give it until about seven or so when the kids finally achieve escape velocity from all the family celebrations. "Stefan said.

"Which will be our cue to vacate, after all Stefan has Joshua here to help protect the place." Damon said

Elena and Jeremy joined them "Oh good he made it." Elena said. "Isn't he going to join us?" She asked and left the room to go in search of the latest addition to the family.

"You told her before me?" Damon asked "Shame on you."

* * *

Dr. Meredith Fell was more than happy to stay late in the office. The moment her license was no longer under investigation she was back at work. She'd opened a small private practice in addition to her hours at the hospital. She loved her job and was relieved to not be limited to patching up the supernatural side of town any longer.

She was even more pleased when she had opened her examination room to find her new patient waiting there. He was attractive, dark hair, pale blue eyes and the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. The sort of smile that made you believe it was just for you. Oh yes, this young man was trouble. She had no doubt of it, and for all of that she didn't mind. After all what was a little friendly flirtation over a bad case of poison ivy? How much trouble could a girl get into after all?

"If I didn't know better, Mr. Andrews, I would say you rolled in the stuff." She said looking him over.

"Please, call me Marc." He said, and smiled at her again. "And to be honest I did. After tripping and falling … and then came the rolling down the hill right through the worst of it. We won't talk about the black berries, or what I had to crawl through to get back up to the trail. "

She did her best not to laugh. Her best wasn't good enough. "You were out near the falls weren't you? Next time take the left hand path it's less treacherous." She told him."We had a bad rain storm a couple months ago. It washed out a lot of the more challenging hiking trails around here. Not to mention a few back roads. "

"I heard about that. " he said. "It sounds like you know the area pretty well."

"I grew up here. " She said. "The statue in the park is one of my great etc grandmothers. In case you haven't noticed there isn't a lot to do in Mystic Falls other than hike and swim and the occasional movie."

"I don't mind." He said. "I like the quiet. " He said as she treated the worst of the rash.

"Are you visiting?" She asked.

"Relocating." He said. "It's a short commute to the college where I work."

"Teacher?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Research. " He said. "I'm an anthropologist. Currently my studies are local. "

Meredith smiled. "I almost went the anthropology or archeology route. But half way through my freshman year I changed my mind. I wanted to spend more time with the living I suppose."

"There is a great deal to be learned from the dead." Marc said. "Fortunately I have promised myself to take the advice of a friend and spend more time amongst the living myself." He smiled, "when this clears up, " He indicated the rash, "Maybe you'd be willing to be my native guide."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Meredith sat on the back deck with Alexandra, a glass of wine in her hands, smiling broadly. "So yeah, there he was covered in red blotches and scratching like a dog with fleas and he was still the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on."

"You told him yes didn't you?" Alex asked. "Although I have to tell you it's those innocent little walks that change your life forever." She said looking through the windows to the dining room where the others were gathered laughing and drinking. Her eyes found Damon and she smiled.

"I doubt I'm going to have that sort of life altering experience just by showing a man around Mystic Falls. Not that I wouldn't mind a little alteration here and there." Meredith laughed. "And yes, I told him yes. So who's the new guy that Damon is giving the cold shoulder to?"

"Joshua Salvatore. Apparently he –"

"Are you serious? That's Josh Salvatore? " she laughed. "We were in school together. His dad ran the boarding house when we were kids. "

"Has he changed that much?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Not enough that it's not him. I just never would have expected him to… fill out." She said. "Josh was the weird kid I guess. Really nice. Not creepy weird, just… he kept to himself and his books, he spent a lot of time out of school. "

"That's filled out? Were you friends?" Alex asked and Meredith winced.

"We were lab partners my junior year. " She said. "Good thing too or I would have failed science believe it or not. I used to hang out over here and then tell everyone it was because he was doing my home work for me."

"Was he?"

She nodded. "I was horrible as a teenager. Entitled little Meri Fell. I hurt his feelings pretty badly that summer and he never spoke to me again. And let me tell you when a Salvatore gives you the cold shoulder its glacial."

"People change." Alexandra said. "I'm sure he'll see that you have as well. He's going to be looking after the boarding house."

"That's good. I can only house sit one location at a time." Meredith said. "You have to be sure and leave all the details with me when you go. How far along do you think they'll be with the house by the time you leave?"

"They're pouring the foundation tomorrow. It's hard to say. They'll probably accomplish a lot more with Damon out of town." She laughed.

Damon looked out the window at the women as the talked. He still had the feeling that he was staring up at the sword of Damocles. He frowned when the recent graduates all started to arrive. "Tell me this is your last teen aged party." He grumbled to Stefan.

"For at least another 20 years, yes." Stefan said with a grin.

"Good."

"You two heading out then?" He asked.

Damon shook his head. "Not yet. " He couldn't shake the feeling and he was sure that if he left he'd regret it. He was learning to trust those instincts finally. The ones that said don't go to the high school dance, and maybe being alone with Elena is a bad idea. The ones that he should have listened to months, even years before.

Stefan's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." Stefan said.

"Nothing. Just a feeling." He answered and picked up his bourbon and began to walk through the house. Just the thought of having one of the Salvatores that came up through Victoria's son in the boarding house felt like treason. Until he remembered that his mother had been bleeding him and had arranged for him to be turned into a vampire. Something that as a necromancer she would find repulsive. Maybe in the light of all of that having Joshua in the house wasn't as big a deal after all.

He made his way upstairs. Sometimes he missed living there. It was home. He knew the sounds, the smells, where things belonged… he paused. Something was off. Was that what had been bugging him all night? It wasn't the party sounds below, this had started before.

He set aside his glass on a hall way table and started opening doors, searching rooms. Someone was there. How long had they been there? He pushed open the door to the attic stairs and went up cautiously. For all he knew this was where Joshua had chosen to roost and he was about to give his nephew an unpleasant shock. Never the less he slowly opened the door at the top of the stairs and stepped inside.

"I wondered which one of you would find me." Kol said as he stood in the center of the room. "or if I was going to have to go looking. I had expected you much sooner."

Damon shrugged. "Don't get too comfortable with that whole walking in thing. We'll be taking care of that tomorrow." He said. "Now why don't you run away home before I have to call big brother to come get you. Feuds over remember."

"That was before you took my brother." Kol said.

"Are we back on that?" Damon rolled his eyes. "You can't have him back. I don't know why you would want him back. All he's going to do is put you all back in your boxes so that he can keep you forever like porcelain dolls." He said. "Don't be a porcelain doll. Gotta be awfully girly to be a porcelain doll. Are you girly?"

Kol was in Damon's face instantly, only to be met with Damon's hand at his throat. The elder vampire rammed his hand into Damon's chest cavity.

"You're not immortal, Damon." Kol said. "You should remember that when you speak to me. Do not mistake tolerance for my brother's sake with weakness. Now tell me where you have hidden the soul stone."

"We don't have it." Damon said finding it difficult to speak with the man's hand wrapped around his heart. "Katherine stole it."

"I don't believe you." Kol said and smiled when Damon groaned at the tightening of his fist.

"Doesn't change the facts."

Kol slowly removed his hand. "I'll be back tomorrow. If you don't have it, there will be hell to pay. " He patted Damon's cheek with his bloody hand. "or is that too girly for you."

"The whole patting the cheek thing looked pretty girly to me." Joshua said, and the words were punctuated by a cross bow propelled grappling hook penetrating Kol's chest.

Damon's eyes widened as the blades opened mere centimeters from his own chest, then watched as it was pulled back leaving a gaping hole that would have killed any vampire … except an original. He didn't waste the opportunity provided and rushed forward, taking Kol with him, shoving him out of the window and down to the driveway below.

He looked over to Joshua who had come to stand beside him. "Yeah okay, you can stay. Welcome home, Joshua. "

"Thank you, Uncle Damon." He said watching as the original got up and calmly walked down the drive way.

"You're not a hunter are you?" Damon asked.

"No. But only an idiot would live around vampires and not be prepared. "

Damon processed that, as he rubbed at his chest. Why did people always want to shove their hands inside him. "Fair enough. Don't suppose I could get you to bring me a clean shirt and a bag from the refrigerator down stairs. "

"I can do that." He said handing over the cross bow as he turned to leave.

Damon sat down on the window seat and chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "So much for getting out of town. "

* * *

Marco strolled casually through the cemetery. With each step the rash healed fading away to nothing but an unpleasant memory. He might be willing to endure the discomfort to position himself for his mother's plans, but only for the short term.

He left the cemetery and crossed the street to the house they were currently residing in. He'd taken care of purchasing Veritas after leaving Meredith's offices. He doubted anyone would really notice for several months. By then everything would be in place.

They had been careful not to draw attention to themselves while his mother slowly regained her strength. She had not been prepared for so long a stay in the tomb. Thanks to Portia's betrayal there had been nothing he could do to help her until the stone and book were returned to the tomb or at the very least found. Every day as he watched his mother struggle to regain her former strength he was certain he killed the vampire too soon.

She smiled at him as he entered the house.

"It's done." He said. "They'll begin to rebuild the house next week." Marco promised her. "And the doctor was as cooperative as you'd believed her to be. As long as I keep my powers dampened I'll be able to work my way into their social circle. If you have ever doubted my love for you believe in it now." The thought of socializing with vampires and treating them as human beings was disgusting to him, even if two of them shared the same blood in their veins.

"I have never doubted you." Madelena said. "And I know what this costs you. Just remember that nothing is as permanent as it seems. Julianna has everything in play to get us what we need. We must simply bide our time while the witch does what they do best and manipulates the situation."

" Surely you don't trust her." Marco said.

"No." Madelena said "I know who poisoned Portia against me. I also know that if she fails me she will find her own daughter more than willing to exact justice. Amusing really. "

"And a little too late when its justice rather than prevention." He pointed out.

"Rest your fears." She said. "All is well. If we are careful I will only lose one of them. IF that is the case I will count myself lucky.

Marco nodded. "Shall I send word to the others?" He asked.

"Perhaps… yes. Remind them to be cautious and subtle. I don't have the patience currently to deal with mistakes."

"Yes mother." He said.

* * *

Joshua came back with a shirt and a bag of blood. "I take it that wasn't a friend of the family." He said taking a seat on one of the extra chairs stored in the attic for safe keeping.

"No, that was an Original. Which is why that grappling hook trick of yours didn't work. They're pretty much immortal. " He looked Joshua over.

"Where did you pick that trick up anyway?"

"From a woman I dated in Venice. " he said with a shrug. "She was a few hundred years my senior but she didn't hold that against me. " Joshua laughed. "I kept watch over her and the house during the day and she

made sure I was well trained to do so."

"So why did you come back here ?" Damon asked as he drank from the bag.

"I could say family comes first but I haven't seen the two of you since I was 12 and from what I've been told you killed my brother."

"Gonna hold that against me?"

"I guess that depends on why you did it."Joshua said honestly.

"He was shooting me up with vervain and keeping me in the cellar while I starved." Damon said bluntly. "Granted he was helping Stefan do it but at the time he was the one between me and the way out. I'd love to say it was the hunger or the fact that I was half out of my mind from the vervain but to be honest I was just pissed."

Joshua nodded. "Dad always said don't get involved. Just keep your head down and the two of you would go away eventually. Zack was a much more proactive personality." He had no illusions about vampires. He knew that even when they swore they loved you and would give you the sun moon and stars, they'd drain you dry on a whim. It was just part of what they were.

Damon laughed. "Yeah? I don't remember ever seeing him walking around the house with a crossbow."

"He had too much faith in the counsel and their methods I think. Regardless of how I feel about my brother or his death, I'm not going to hold it against you under the circumstances. "Joshua said. If that was how it played out his brother had been an idiot. If you needed to be rid of a vampire you didn't starve them out. You just got rid of them and disposed of the remains.

"Good. Not that I'm going to be around much longer but I'd rather we got along between now and then." Damon said setting aside the now empty blood bag. He changed out of the blood soaked shirt into the tee shirt Joshua had brought him.

"As would I." Joshua said. "Are there going to be any more home invasions?"

Damon shook his head. "We'll take care of it. I can't imagine Stefan doesn't already have it in the works." He sighed. "And now I get to go down stairs and tell them that Kol is still looking for Klaus. "

"Party's winding down. I'll go let people know to meet in the library. "

Damon nodded and headed out of the attic to wash the blood off of his face.

Joshua found Stefan in the parlor talking with several people from school. Some of them Josh recognized , others he didn't. So he leaned in close to whisper. "Damon was just attacked in the attic by someone he called Kol. He'd like to meet in the library."

Stefan frowned. "Thank you, Josh. " He said, and rose from the sofa. "If you'll excuse us, " he said and motioned for Elena to follow him toward the library.

Joshua then went in search of Alexandra. He found her out back with Meredith Fell. Strange how the sight of her still made his stomach tie up in knots. It had been high school. It shouldn't still make him angry but it did.

Because it still hurt.

"Damon would like you to join him in the library." He said not knowing how much in the know Meredith was so he kept up the illusion. He was their uncle as far as the rest of the world was concerned.

"Thank you." Alexandra said as she rose from her seat. "I'll call you tomorrow with details" She told her friend before walking away.

Joshua turned to follow her, and frowned when Meredith spoke.

"You're looking well, Josh." She said.

He turned his head to look at her. "Thank you." He said "I understand you're a doctor now. Congratulations." He was NOT going to ask how many people she'd slept with to get all of her term papers done. He was NOT going to take it to that lesser place.

"Thank you." She said rising, "It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're back in town." Meredith said, hoping that Alex was right and that he would see that she was a different person now. That she had grown up over the years.

He didn't know how to respond to that. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what she wanted. Instead he simply drew in a breath. "I need to join the others. It was nice to see you." He said politely, walking away as she attempted to close the distance between them.

He entered the library and found most of the original celebration waiting there. There were only three with heartbeats. Alexandra, Elena's brother Jeremy and his friend Matt. The rest were vampires. So much for Mystic Falls having beaten the infestation.

"So we're back on the defensive." Stefan said. "We'll get the house situation taken care of tomorrow Josh. You won't get any more surprise visitors. "

Joshua nodded and took a seat.

"Even if we had Klaus I wouldn't give him back to them." Caroline said. "I don't want to risk him being out and in the world again. We wouldn't get a chance to best him again."

"I agree." Damon said. "So like Stefan said, we're back on the defensive. Don't go anywhere alone if you can avoid it. Be very careful even then. We have no way of knowing how many Hybrids are left alive. Liz disposed of about a dozen but he had several pints of Elena's blood that final day. That's a lot of potential hybrids if he managed to track down a pack."

"We have to make sure they can't get to Katherine." Elena said. "Not that I have any clue where she is."

"Or for that matter if she even has the soul stone still. " Alexandra said with a sigh. "For all we know she tossed it in the ocean."

"Nah, she still has it." Damon said. "I know Katherine. She isn't through gloating yet." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Caroline is right. We can't give him back over to them. What happened to that key anyway."

"I have it." Caroline said.

"I'll get that from you tomorrow. " Alexandra said. "I'll dispose of it, so that even if they find him, they won't be able to unlock it."

"For now that's our best option. " Stefan said.

Damon nodded and got up, offering his hand to Alexandra. "In the mean time we're going home. Give me a call if you need me for any of the legal mumbo jumbo. Although you and Elena should have that handled after the last time."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, we do. I think we should talk to Elijah tomorrow.

This isn't his style. He'd show up and try to make a polite deal."

"So he could break it in about a minute and a half." Damon said. "Call me." He led Alexandra out of the house and to their car. "You are back on the protected list."

"Now why is it I saw that coming." She said. "I imagine everyone is giving out that same lecture to anyone they care about right now. We'll just have to look after each other." Alex refused to let herself worry. There was nothing she could do about it tonight. "I'll dig out their blood samples in the morning. I want to go with the two of you when you speak to Elijah."

"Fine, but only because I don't want to leave you alone." He said. "Joshua surprised me tonight. " He pulled out onto the long road leading toward their home. "I knew I shouldn't have let Stefan talk us into staying."

"We'd just be on the first flight back and you know it. " She said then screamed as the car in the oncoming lane swerved into theirs, striking the driver's side head on. The airbag deployed and her head struck it, and then bounced back against the headrest of her seat.

Damon ripped the jammed seat belt in two in order to free himself. He looked her over briefly and decided not to take any chances. He bit his wrist and held it against her lips. "Come on, stay with me… just stay with me." He said making sure the blood got into her system even as she was drifting into unconsciousness.

The driver's side door ripped open and Damon cried out at the sudden sharp pain in his back. Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Joshua groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. It didn't help. The rhythmic banging continued to find its way to his ears. He tossed the pillow aside and picked up the clock, squinting to see it without his glasses. "2am? What the hell?" He grumbled and put on his glasses as his feet found slippers. He pulled on his bathrobe as he padded down the stairs to open the front door. "May I help you?" He asked trying not to sound cross as he stared bleary eyed at the county Sheriff.

Liz looked back at the man in confusion. "I'm here to speak with Stefan Salvatore. Is he home?" She asked, wondering who this stranger was opening the door and why he looked vaguely familiar.

"Is this official business?" Joshua asked. " Sheriff-" He looked for her ID badge. "Forbes."

"May I ask who you are?"

"Joshua Salvatore. I'm Stefan's uncle." He said slipping into the role of guardian, on more than one level.

"Zack's brother?" She asked smiling a little, although her expression managed to remain serious. "I remember you. Yes its official business. Stefan's not in trouble. I need to speak with him about his sister in law."

"Has something happened to Damon and Alexandra?" He asked, stepping aside to let her in.

Liz entered the boarding house. "Alexandra's been taken to the hospital, I don't know about Damon. I haven't been able to find him. That's why I need to see Stefan."

"I'll go get him." He said with a nod, and headed back up the stairs. He banged on Stefan's door then walked in without waiting for an answer. "Sheriff Forbes is down stairs." He told Stefan, relieved to actually find him there. He'd expected to see Elena though. "Apparently Alexandra has been taken to the hospital, and she doesn't know where Damon is."

It had been on Stefan's lips to yell at Joshua for just walking in but he bit it back and nodded. "Thank you Joshua. I'll be down in a minute."

Josh headed back to his room to dress. This was not good. No matter what he might think of Damon, he would never have abandoned Alexandra willingly.

Stefan pulled on a pair of pants and took his shirt with him as he headed down stairs. "What's happened?" He asked padding over to Liz on bare feet.

"There was an accident on Fells church road, about a mile from your brother's place. A Dodge pickup rammed into Alexandra's SUV. I can only assume Damon was driving because she was found in the passenger's seat, unconscious. There was no sign of him anywhere near the accident."

"Is she going to be alright?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Well, she's alive when she by all rights shouldn't be. I can only assume he gave her some of his blood." Liz said and looked up as Joshua rejoined them. "She was still unconscious last I heard. They called in Meredith to look after her."

"Kol Michaelson invaded our home earlier tonight. He and Damon got into it up in the attic. He's behind this." Stefan said.

"We can't jump to conclusions. Especially not now. Lets find out what Alexandra knows before jumping off the rails with this." She advised.

Stefan nodded. "You're right. I'll finish getting dressed and head over there. "

* * *

Damon winced as he tried to move. He was bound to a chair, and the ropes were soaked in vervain. Every struggle seemed to press the fibers deeper into his flesh. "Ow." He growled and leaned back against the wooden chair. He looked around the room, more like a mausoleum. "Great, " He muttered and began to slowly work at the knots holding his hands captive. His wrists were blistered from the vervain already, and his fingers quickly followed suit, but he didn't care. He had to get out of there. He had to find Sacha.

He looked up as someone entered the dimly lit room. "Kol." He said, glaring at the original. "Where's Alexandra?"

"Where's Niklaus?" Kol countered.

"I don't have him. You'll have to find Katherine for that." Damon said, slowing the motion of his fingers, not wanting Kol to see what he was doing.

"Now see I don't believe you." Kol said as he pulled the long insulated gloves over his hands.

"I told you before what you believe doesn't change the facts." He said not liking where this looked to be going. He drew in a deep breath and prepared for what was to come, as Kol reached into a bucket and pulled out a sharpened dowel, dripping with what Damon could only assume was vervain. He growled in rage and pain as it was plunged into his leg. The wood and vervain created a whole new level of pain. One that he was all too familiar with. "Go to hell. "

Kol laughed and grasped Damon's face with the wet gloves. "Tell me what I want to know. Where is the soul stone."

"Katherine stole it." He said honestly. "where's Alex? If you've hurt her-" His sentence was cut off short as another dowel was plunged into his flesh. "Gaaaaaah!" The pain in his voice was overridden by his anger.

Kol simply smiled. "Tell me the truth, Damon."

"The truth is I'm going to kill you." He said raggedly.

Kol twisted the dowel. "I didn't ask for your fantasies, Damon. Tell me where Klaus is."

"I don't know." Damon repeated.

* * *

Stefan walked into the hospital room and frowned. "How is she still unconscious?" He asked Meredith.

"She was in pretty bad shape when they brought her in. She's been slowly recovering." She told him. " If she hadn't been given his blood I don't think she would have survived the accident at all. From the MRI I had done it looks as though her spine is healing from what looks to have been major trauma. Especially to the neck. Her skull was fractured, and there is still extensive swelling to her brain. It's coming down. It's just taking time."

"Have you given her more blood?" Stefan asked, rolling up his sleeve.

"No not yet. She was already healing at an accelerated rate. "

He nodded and gently moved the doctor out of the way. His face shifted, fangs elongating, and he bit into his own wrist, holding to Alexandra's mouth. Damon's life might depend on what she remembered of the accident. He didn't have time to let things slowly take their course. Besides, Damon would never forgive him if she didn't make it, if she transitioned. No. there was no time to wait.

Alexandra sputtered, showing signs of life, but didn't rouse immediately. Stefan ran his hands through his hair and paced the room waiting. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Elena's number. The first time it went to her voice mail, he left a message just in case, and then called it again, and again, until it finally wakened her.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. "What's wrong?"

"Alex is in the hospital and Damon's missing. Some sort of car accident. Apparently Damon gave her blood, and so did I, but she's not waking up."

"I'm on my way." She said. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." Stefan said sinking into a chair. " I love you." He told her.

" I love you." She echoed and hung up the phone. She dressed quickly, and thought about waking Jeremy but changed her mind. She left a note instead on the refrigerator, then grabbed her purse. Elena stepped out the door and tried to scream as the hand closed over her mouth, another arm around her waist pulling her tight against the body behind her.

"Don't fight, little girl. You don't want me to bite you. " The man growled in her ear.

She stopped struggling, eyes wide, as the second man, presumably another hybrid, approached with a syringe.

"Fortunate for you, we need you in one piece." He said. "Because I would seriously love another taste of you." He said and jammed the needle into her side, injecting her with vervain. Elena's eyes slammed closed. "Lets get out of here before the kid wakes up. We're supposed to leave him alone"

* * *

Damon's flesh felt as though it was on fire. He was barely conscious as the vervain mingled with his blood and leached into his system through his wounds. "I told you, we don't have the stone." He said weakly. His swollen, blistered fingers still worked to loosen the vervain soaked ropes around his wrists. "what have you done with my wife?" Damon asked for what he was sure was the hundredth time.

"Don't you worry about her. She's dead." Kol whispered into Damon's ear.

Damon chuckled. "You're a lousy liar." He said breathlessly.

"Why? Because you gave her your blood? All that means is she isn't going to stay dead. " He said slowly pushing the final dowel into Damon's chest. "And if you don't tell me the truth, I will lay her out in the sunniest room I can find and let the sun take her. "

With that the rope fell away from his hands. Damon found the reserves somewhere inside to move quickly pulling a dowel from his thigh and jammed it into Kol's side. The original stumbled backward and Damon brought his hands around to grasp the arms of the chair and broke them, loosening the ropes enough to shrug out of them. He got to his feet and staggered backward, pulling another dowel from his legs, ignoring the searing pain where his hand touched the wood. "You stay away from her."

Kol hadn't expected it to take this long for Damon to find the strength to escape, he had prepared for it. What he hadn't expected was for Damon to fight the pain and vervain and charge him in a complete rage. He brought the baseball bat up, swinging it hard connecting with his prisoners head.

Damon hit the wall hard, his vision swam and he slid to the ground, the dowel slipped from his hand. He struggled to get to his feet, as the bat hit his ribs, several of them breaking. The next blow was to his knee, the next to an arm. "I don't know where it is. " He whispered, nearly unconscious. " Don't hurt her, I don't know where it is. "

"I almost believe you." Kol said as he turned Damon onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind him, tying his wrists once more, and then his ankles. He lifted his head "We'll find out for sure tomorrow. Your so called wife isn't enough to make you talk; I think I know someone that can."

"I swear to god I'll kill you." Damon breathed, and then his eyes closed, the pain and vervain having won the battle against his will.

* * *

Stefan looked up as Caroline entered the hospital room. "Thanks for coming to sit with her." He said as he once again called Elena, only to have the phone go straight to voice mail.

"Yeah, its okay." She said going to stand by her friend's bed. "Who did this?" She asked, her mouth tightening, "It was Kol wasn't it."

"Yeah… I believe it was. " Stefan said, calling the boarding house, hoping that Elena had misunderstood and gone there.

"Salvatore's." Joshua said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Josh. Has Elena shown up there?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since the party." Josh answered, and Stefan could almost hear the frown. "What are we going to do?" He asked assuming that the vampire had a plan of action.

"We aren't doing anything." Stefan said. "You are staying there and I am going to pay Kol's family a visit."

"Hardly seems the brightest of plans. They have your brother and you're just going to walk in without back up?"

"They're immortal." He said. "I don't want you in the line of fire. I may need you later. So" he sighed," I guess for now prepare for war. I'm through putting up with their crap."

Joshua nodded. "I'm on it. After a pot of coffee and a sugar high, but I'm on it." He said walking toward the kitchen. "Be careful." He said hanging up.

Stefan shook his head. Of the two brothers, Joshua had been the one he had least expected to wind up a vampires first line of defense. He'd always figured he'd go to college and become an accountant or a tax lawyer or something. Under difference circumstances it would be amusing and something to discuss over late night coffee, now it was just something that he was grateful for.

Stefan left the hospital and drove straight to the Mikaelson's estate. He'd been invited in before so he didn't bother with formalities or niceties. He simply kicked in the door. "Damon?" He yelled his brother's name, shoving aside the servant who had come running. "Go get Elijah. Unless you want to become breakfast I'd make it fast." He continued through the first floor opening doors and knocking aside what ever happened to be in his way or convenient. "Damon!" He yelled again.

"He's not here." Kol said, in amusement. "But by all means keep looking. I'm finding all of this very amusing. You're quite the little terrier aren't you?"

"Where is he?" Stefan demanded.

"Do you really think I would bring them here?" Kol asked, grinning.

"Them?" Stefan asked. "Who else have you taken?" His heart suddenly pounded in his chest.

"Kol what have you done?" Elijah asked arriving on the scene.

"What you don't have the strength to do." He said glaring at his older brother. "I'm going to make them return Klaus to us."

"We don't have Klaus. " Stefan said, insistently. "Who else do you have?"

"Ah but you know who does have him, don't you." Kol said as he tossed two rings onto the dining table. Damon's signet ring, and Elena's engagement ring.

Stefan lunged at Kol but Elijah grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. "You can't help them if he kills you." Elijah said.

"Elijah's right about one thing. We have all the time in the world. "Kol said. "And your brother and your lover do as well. Of course they'll be getting hungry soonish I would imagine. Fortunately they won't die of it. So take all the time you need, Stefan. Chase down Katerina, bring my brother home and I will let you have your family back. I have no intention of killing them. After all that would be breaking Elijah's rules now wouldn't it. "

"When this is over, I will kill you." Stefan said calmly and coldly as he shrugged out of Elijah's grasp. "And if you're smart, you'll pray that I'm the one that comes for you." He picked up the rings and walked out the house.

"Stefan-"

"Not now Elijah." He said coldly.

The original moved in between him and his car. "I did not instigate this." He said. "I would never have harmed Elena."

"Tell you what." Stefan said "you find them. You find them and I won't bring this house of cards down around your ears."

"You can't defeat us, Stefan. Don't make idle threats." Elijah said in a placating tone. "I will try and find them for you."

Stefan looked him in the eyes. "I don't know. One dead, one on ice and your mother out of commission. I don't think the odds are completely out of our favor. If anyone else comes to harm while I'm gone… that's on your head. "

"Find Klaus and return him to me and I will deal with Kol."

"If I do that he'll never tell me where he has them." Stefan said. "If you want him handed over to you and not Kol, you'd better look for them while I look for Klaus." He got into his car and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

It was nearly dawn when Stefan returned to the hospital. He smiled hearing Alexandra arguing with Caroline about whether or not she should remain in the hospital bed. To her credit Caroline had to be holding her own fairly well since his brother's girl was still in the hospital bed with IV's intact when he entered.

She looked to Stefan. "Where is he?" Alexandra asked him.

"I don't know. Kol has kidnapped him and Elena. He wants the soul stone back, and won't let them go… or feed them until we give it to him." He swallowed, shored himself up to deliver the next sentence with conviction "We'll find them." He told her "We'll bring them home." He held out Damon's signet ring.

She took Damon's ring and hung it from the chain with her locket. "You're sure that Klaus is the one that created your line?" She asked, wiping at her eyes. He was alive. She had to believe that. Damon was alive.

Stefan nodded.

"Good. Then once we have Damon and Elena back, we're wiping the rest of them out. "She said coldly. "Get me out of here. "She said pulling the IV out of her arm. "I don't have time wait for Meredith to get back here with test results. He gave me his blood. I'm fine."

Again Stefan nodded. "We're going back to the boarding house for now. I'm going to do what I should have done earlier and circle the wagons." He looked to Caroline. "Get everyone else over to the boarding house for now."

The girl nodded and headed out of the room, pulling out her cell phone as she went.

"It's not your fault Stefan." She said following Stefan as he left as well. "He would have found another vulnerable time. He's over a thousand years old. He's not going to be so impatient that he can't wait for one of us to step outside. He has what he wants now. The two people on this earth that can make you do whatever he wants." She told him. "So while I am out chasing down Katherine Pierce, you are going to be here doing exactly what he says."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm going with you." He said. "Damon would never forgive me if anything were to happen to you." He said. "And besides, I have a better chance of getting Katherine to talk than you do. She's not exactly pro-necromancer."

"The way I'm going to hunt her down it won't matter if she is willing to talk or not." She said getting into the passenger's side of the car. The patrolman had retrieved her purse from the accident and she was relieved to find her cell phone was still intact. She opened her contacts and dialed a number. "Samuel." She said "I have a problem I need your help with." She told the other necromancer.

"That's not something I hear every day. Especially not from you. I thought we weren't speaking any more. " Samuel said and she could hear him leaning back in his seat. "In fact the things you told me to do as you were leaving…I'm pretty sure are physically impossible."

"No they are quite possible. Once." She said."With the proper implementation of sharp pointed objects." Her tone was tense. "This isn't personal, it's professional. You do still work for a living don't you?"

"Now that's another matter entirely. Who or what do you need tracked down?" He asked.

"A leech named Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova, any other number of aliases wrapped around K and P. "she said. "I can send you an image. "

"Since when did you get into the search for the Petrova doppelganger. That's Vampire Crap." Samuel asked.

"Since the little bitch stole from me." She said. "And that's all you need to know. I don't care how you do it. I want her. I want her unbound and undead. Beyond that I don't care." Alexandra ignored the look she was getting from Stefan. "I'll take care of the rest when I get my hands on her. There's a bonus… but it starts going down the longer it takes to find her. "

"If you're in the market for a thrall I can hook you up with something a lot better than a thief." He offered.

"I'm sure you could, but where would the fun be in that. No one steals from me." Alexandra said and ended the call. She placed two more calls of a similar nature before Stefan pulled into the drive way of the boarding house.

"That's a little harsh don't you think? They aren't going to be gentle when they find her… if they find her." Stefan said.

"I don't care if they are gentle or not." Alex said getting out of the car. "If what it takes to bring Damon home is that soul stone, then I will do whatever it takes to get it. If you can't handle that you're staying home." She told him.

Stefan followed her inside. "That's not your decision."

"You can't move in my circles. They'll take one look at you and decide that you are a tasty bit of free range vampire and then I will have to save you. Besides, Damon told me about your reactions around hard core necromancy. I can't risk it."

"Then enthrall me for the duration. I'm not afraid of it." Stefan said.

"Damon has done far too well in convincing you I'm harmless. I'm only harmless to him. No I will not do that. You would be better off staying here and searching for them regardless. " She said.

"And if I stay here Kol will think I am doing nothing and up the stakes." Stefan said. "I'm going with you."

"No luck I take it." Joshua said from his seat in the parlor. He was cleaning weapons that would do Alaric proud, eating leftover graduation cake ( his third piece) and drinking coffee (the second pot was brewing). "Livia would suggest burning their house to the ground," He said, "with them in it." He took another drink of coffee. " Then again she was also fond of iron maidens and the concept of flaying people alive…or undead as the case may be. She's probably not a good source for ideas at this point."

"Exactly how old is your ex-girlfriend?" Stefan asked.

"It never seemed prudent to ask." He said.

"Wise man." Stefan sank onto the sofa and stared at the weapons.

"Her name wasn't Borgia was it?" Alexandra asked, as she paced, trying to pull her thoughts together into something useful.

"No." Joshua said with a faint smile."I'm not suicidal." He looked the woman over. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "It helps sometimes to just… ramble. Don't worry about what Stefan or I might think. Just talk."

"Right now I'm thinking your former lover might have the right idea over all." Alex admitted. "I'm thinking how I would really like to wring Katherine's neck. How much I would love to roast Kol over an open fire until he expired. Which could be a while seeing as he's immortal." She said. "Are you sure you want to hear all of this."

"Keep going." He said gently. There had been more than one night that he had sat with Livia doing the same thing. Urging her to speak until her thoughts calmed and the rage was mostly spent. He had felt a little like a masculine version of Scheherazade during most of their time together. Including the sure and certain knowledge that one misstep and he would have been killed without hesitation or remorse.

Alex sat on the sofa beside Stefan and sighed. "I think I have no idea where to begin looking for this woman." She said. "I don't know if she's gone to ground thinking they will come after her or if she is living it up thinking she is free."

"Katherine has spent her entire life running and hiding. She won't change that now just because she has Klaus on a string. Thing is she's always got an entourage of some sort. People that owe her people that hate her because they owe her…people that will want to protect her." Stefan said.

"Either way there are people involved and people talk. There is always someone who has loose lips whether they mean to or not." She said. "She'd likely want to celebrate at first. Who wouldn't… where would she go to celebrate? If we can find where she went we can continue tracking from there."

"Those people are going to be Vampires and Witches. They won't talk to you." Stefan said. "You need me." He said.

Alexandra scowled, dark green eyes narrowing. "There are days when I can very clearly see that you two are brothers." She said.

"Good… "

"That wasn't a yes." She said.

"You're under the mistaken impression that I'm asking your permission. I may be a teenager for the rest of eternity physically. That doesn't mean I'm a child. "

The scowl turned to a glare.

"When we deal with your people I'll sit quietly in the background and do nothing. I'll be completely servile and dumb. "he said.

"I don't think that's genetically possible but I'm willing to give it shot." She said finally.

Stefan let out a long slow breath. "Katherine hates boredom even more than Damon does. Unless she is working toward another scam, she's in a major city. Probably New York, LA or New Orleans. She said something about oweing someone at one point and at another that someone was willing to pay her a lot of money."

"I'll have Avril put out feelers in California. Didn't you say the vampire that sent her back here in the first place was from or in New Orleans?" Alexandra asked.

He nodded. "That's where she found her with some witch or another."

"Then that's where we're going. It's been a long time since I've been home." She said.

* * *

Elena wakened on the floor of the mausoleum. The smell of vervain and blood was heavy and she nearly gagged with it. She slowly and painfully pushed herself upright. "Damon." She said seeing him bound and bloody. She crawled over to him, unable to stand yet. "Damon, " She said looking him over to see how bad his injuries were. "Damon talk to me." Gone were the days that she could feed him her blood and it would heal him.

Someone had tortured him horribly. Damon was the source of the vervain smell as well as the blood. She reached over to pull one of the wooden spikes from his chest and hissed at the burning sensation, pulling her hand away instantly.

Damon's eyes opened slightly. "No…not you." He breathed. Not Elena.

"It's alright." She said. "They didn't hurt me." She told him as she ripped a section of her shirt away to wrap around her hand. She then worked at pulling the spikes out of Damon's body. He lost consciousness again during the process; which was probably a blessing when you thought about it. She set the sharpened dowels aside, fully intending to hide them from sight to use. They had to be useful somehow.

With the wood gone he could be turned over onto his stomach to allow her to work at the ropes. The cloth around her hand didn't help to protect against the ropes. She worked in bursts, picking at the tight knots until the pain grew too intense then stopped a few moments to regain her resolve and started again until she had a section loose enough to use one of the dowels to pry it looser still.

"Elena." Damon said hoarsely. "Stop… he'll just do it again anyway. " He didn't want her hurting herself over him, or worse getting hurt by Kol. He'd come up with a lie to protect her. He should have done it the night before to protect Alex. If Kol kept his word she was dead by now and it was his fault. He wouldn't lose Elena too.

"I won't let him." Elena said firmly. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." She wasn't sure how to go about it. But she would make sure Damon had the chance to heal. If he didn't they wouldn't get out of there alive. She needed him to be at his strongest.

"He killed Alex…" he said as his hands came free.

"What? No… No… Damon, Alexandra's safe. " She told him as she moved to free his ankles. "Stefan called me just before I was taken. He was at the hospital with her. He'll keep her safe. They won't get to her."

Damon attempted to push himself into the seated position but fell back to the floor, too weak to move more than to roll over onto his back. "Don't lie to me."

Elena moved to sit near his head, and lifted his shoulders to rest them on her lap. "I'm not. She's fine. Whoever did this to you lied. She was unconscious but Stefan gave her more blood. She'll be fine, and she'll be pissed. "

"You've never seen her pissed." He murmured, closing his eyes as Elena stroked his hair soothingly. "Not sure it's something to hope for. Vampiric world war three up there if it happens"

"Not necessarily a bad thing." Elena said.

"It would make where we are the only safe place in town." He said drifting off into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Alexandra stared at the map and the red Pente piece simply spun in place, not going anywhere. She sighed and closed up the locket, hiding the blood he'd given her away once more. She didn't end the spell on the pente piece. She merely put it in a box where it lay still.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means that he's being hidden by someone who knows how to block my abilities. " She said, settling down in the chair.

"Doesn't the ring do that?" Caroline asked.

She shook her head. "Mother used my blood in the making of it. The only thing it blocks for me is the feeding."

"Not to be the replacement dick around here, "Tyler said. "But what if he's dead."

She shook her head again. "The piece would have shattered. It's why we use glass." She held up her hand "And if he were out of the area and able to be detected it would have shot off the map in the direction he's in."

"So he could be somewhere else and it just can't detect him so we'd never know." Caroline said.

"Correct." Alexandra said and ran a hand through her hair. God her head hurt. Why did it still hurt? He'd healed her. The last thing he had done before disappearing was heal her. She put the locket back on as well as his ring that she was wearing on a separate chain. "I'm going home to pack."

"I'll go with you." Meredith said, and was surprised when Alex shook her head.

"No I'll be fine. I'm borrowing your car Stefan." She said and walked out the door.

Meredith got up to follow but Joshua gently grabbed her arm and she glared at him.

"Let her go." He said. "She needs the time alone."

"You don't know her." Meredith said.

"Which is why I can see it." Joshua said. "She's in control when she's here, she's going to have to be in control out there. If she doesn't let herself be out of control and grieve even if just for a little while she will implode."

"Damon isn't dead." Meredith said. "You saw that" She pointed back toward the table and the map." whatever it was she did."

"Grief isn't just about death." He told her and let go of her arm. Joshua started toward the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meredith asked following him. "Again you don't know her. She'd do anything for him."

"I never said anything to the contrary." He told her. "I just said she needs time to grieve and to process. This isn't an action movie. People aren't designed for this. Not even people with extended life spans. They aren't made to bury everything inside and go on as if nothing has happened. Give her time to process that it's happened for pities sake. "

"She doesn't have to do that alone." She argued. "This is the last time anyone should leave a friend alone."

"If she had wanted to be in a crowd when she cries it out I doubt she would have left." Joshua said as he started another pot of coffee.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"No. I don't expect that you would." He said simply and walked toward his office.

Stefan was in the office putting away the engagement ring. "I printed out a rental agreement. It's not how I wanted to handle things but without Elena I can't actually sign it over to you. It wouldn't do any good."

"I understand, Uncle Stefan." He said taking a seat behind the desk that had once been his brothers. "You haven't done much in here since his death. I can tell."

"Yeah… I just… yeah." Stefan said sinking into the nearest chair. "So you and Livia… the vampire with a taste for the old world punishments, how did that happen?" He asked trying to keep his mind off of what was happening to Elena. Damon was with her. He'd protect her as much as he was able. Stefan knew that. It still didn't change the fact that she was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it.

"My predecessor walked into my office and wanted to arrange for a private meeting with his employer but it had to be at night. Late at night." He said. "Unfortunately I knew what that had to mean and refused. "

"Thinking you were dealing with someone like me or Damon." Stefan said.

"I knew that older vampires were out there obviously but I'd never met one quite so displeased at being told no." he said. "At least not by someone they'd never met." He leaned back in the chair and studied the man he called Uncle. "So she had him follow me home one night and force the issue."

"You were kidnapped." Stefan said.

"She would say that's a vulgar word. " Joshua said with a faint laugh. "Kidnapped, compelled and trained to her requirements." He shook his head. "It's all about control out there Stefan. It doesn't matter what species. It's about control. You know that, yet somehow it surprises you when you are confronted with the reality of it."

"I guess I keep hoping to find the good in people. Living or otherwise." Stefan said quietly. "So why you?" He asked.

"She was depressed." He said. "I was foreign with no family or close friendships. " He shrugged. "It's not like a vampire can tell the truth to just any therapist. "

Stefan laughed. "So you were her shrink and her body guard?"

"She found it convenient."

"How did you get away?" Stefan asked and once more Joshua shrugged.

"She left. I went to take care of something one evening and when I got home she was gone. She'd been gone six months when you wrote to me. "

"Are you going to set up shop here?" Mundane conversation. He needed mundane conversation. He needed not to think of Elena starving in some hole in the ground waiting for him to track down Katherine… he was going to track down a woman who had hidden from Elijah for 500 years. What was he thinking? Was Alexandra right? Should he stay in Mystic Falls and turn over every stone and every square inch of soil looking for them? Would it be easier than hunting down Katherine?

"I don't know." Josh said. "Stefan… they may not be immortal like the originals, but they are ageless, and they cannot be killed by the hunger." He laughed a little at the look on the older man's face. " No I can't read your mind but your face is another matter. You have spent the majority of your life thinking like a human and trying to feel like you're human. You're not. Neither are they. You can't get bogged down in time. It doesn't matter. Only the target matters. "

This was definitely not mundane conversation. "It's not as easy as it sounds." Stefan said. "You don't know what I'm like when I let my humanity go."

"I'm not saying start feeding on humans again, or that you should turn your humanity off. I'm saying accept what you are, accept what they are before the fear of losing her cripples you." Joshua said. "They will be there, no matter how long it takes, no matter what you have to do you will find Katherine and you will find them."

"I wish I had your confidence." Stefan said.

"You'll find your own once you get out there on the road and start doing instead of being trapped sitting."

"Probably. Do you think Alex is going to be alright out there?"

"I think that you are going to see parts of her you are not going to like. She and Damon are well matched. " he said.

"That sounds ominous." Stefan said.

"No. She is what she is. There is no denying that any more than you can deny that you are a vampire for long. I think that she and Damon have been hiding behind this thin veneer of normal. They both contain the darker side of their natures when they are together for fear of hurting the other. If they ever chose to embrace the darkness together there would be no stopping them. I know that you are going to get at the very least a glimpse into that darkness and she doesn't want that."

"I thought you said it wasn't ominous." Stefan laughed quietly, even though he didn't feel the humor really.

"It's not, so long as you stay out of her way and keep her on your side." Joshua said. "And then you bring her home and she reunites with Damon and no one has to fear the zombie apocalypse." He said smiling a little.

"I can't imagine Alex not being on my side in this." Stefan said attempting a smile and looking rather pathetic. "Or starting the zombie apocalypse."

"It could just be that I've spent the last 10 years dealing with an unstable non human mind and I am reading things into it; but just listening to the two of you talk out there it's obvious to me that she hates Katherine for some reason. I don't mean that in the normal sense of the word either. More like that whole loathes her with the heat of a thousand suns kind of thing, and you still care about her. That will put you at opposite poles. Be careful. You don't want to be between those two when they go at it because I doubt either of them will be thinking about you."

"Well you're just a bright ray of sunshine." Stefan said. "I think I'll go back to my wallowing. It was safer."

* * *

Alexandra put the backpack with her clothing into the car and then went to the mausoleum. She sighed as she packed up the tools of her trade, things that she had put in the back of the storage cubbies and ignored hoping never to need again. She took down the vials of blood she had collected from the Mikaelsen's when they had touched Damon the last time. She'd warned them. They should have listened.

She took out one of the vials and prepared the mixture adding the blood and canting the ritual. She put the powder in an envelope in her pocket sweater pocket. She finished packing up and hauled two duffle bags out of the mausoleum, and then padlocked it closed.

"May I help you with those?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Elijah. She nodded curtly. "Yes, you may." Alexandra said. "Did you bring it?" she asked walking over to the car, her hands in her sweater pockets fidgeting with the car keys.

"Yes. Will this help you find him even though the body is gone?" Elijah asked as he played the gentleman and carried her bags to the car.

"I have a sample of Katherine's hair. Something of his as well will help strengthen the connection assuming she hasn't disposed of the soul stone. " She said and handed him the keys to the car.

As he turned his attention to the trunk she slipped her other hand into the envelope, getting some of the powder on her fingers, and then stepped in closer, pressing her hand to his forehead speaking the final word of the spell.

Elijah stiffened and she eased him to the ground as his body snapped backwards with the force of the spell. "I would have preferred your brother, but he wouldn't have come and we both know that. " She said laying her palm over his forehead and forcing herself into his mind. She drew from his life force as well as that of the spirits in the ground beneath her feet. His mind was old and highly disciplined. Even with the bond now in place she was fighting her way in.

Alexandra wasn't interested in being gentle as she scanned his recent memories, seeking out anything that might lead her to Damon and Elena. She pulled out and sat on the ground beside him, nearly in tears again. Nothing.

Elijah stared at her, stunned that she would have done it; he would never have expected her to follow through on her threat. Not against an immortal. "I'm no one's slave, Alexandra." He told her as he sat up.

Her eyes darkened and she glared at him. "Shall I prove to you just exactly how wrong you are?" She asked. "I warned you." Her voice was quiet but it carried power behind it. "I should have buried you all the first time you touched him. Fortunately for you I now know you had no involvement. This time. "

"Kol is a child. He's impulsive and reckless." Elijah said.

"I don't care." She told him. "I don't care that you miss Klaus or that you want your family united. I don't. I don't like this. I don't want war. But since your brother has declared it I have no choice."

"There is always a choice. "

She laughed at that "Put the bags in the trunk." She ordered as she got to her feet, brushing the dust off of her pants. She raised an eyebrow as he resisted for several seconds before getting up to do as she commanded. She followed him to the car. "You will not allow him to harm anyone else that I care about." She told him, "You will search for where he has hidden them and if you find them you will let me know."

Elijah nodded, scowling the entire time. He wanted to rip her throat out but he couldn't so much as grow his fangs. At the same time he knew that he'd do anything to protect her.

She reached up and wiped away the last of the ash smudge on his forehead. "You are to forget that you are enthralled, you will not remember anything that has happened from the moment you put the key into the trunk until this moment. " Alexandra said.

He struggled against this command more than any other and she pressed harder against his mind, drawing strength from the graves beneath her. She wouldn't have dared try this anywhere else. Not relying on her strength alone. Not against an original. But here she was powerful.

She could see the change in his eyes the moment it happened. The anger and hatred faded away to that gentle pity she'd seen in his eyes when he'd first arrived. "Thank you." She said as he closed the trunk and she took her keys. "The item?" She asked.

"Yes of course" He said and produced a wooden pendant. " Our mother gave it to him when he was a boy. He kept it all this time. I can only imagine there is a great deal of his essence in it."

"I'll return it." She promised, putting it into the empty sweater pocket.

"The stress of the situation is aging you." Elijah said gently. "Let me help you." He had always found her an interesting specimen, but seeing her like this gave him new insight into her, so he thought, not realizing that his feelings were driven by darkness. He offered his hands to her and smiled as she took them. "You aren't going to hurt me. Take as much as you need."

She pulled the energy from him with less gentility than she would have shown Damon, although she wasn't as harsh as she wanted to be. She needed him to be somewhat enamored of her. She pulled back just shy of pain and horror, leaving some pleasure in the experience.

He was a powerful energy source and she used him to heal and reverse the aging caused by creating cracks in his will. She had no illusion that she had broken him. She'd not intended to, she'd just needed the pathways to the soft and malleable places within. Even so she wasn't sure it would be entirely possible for her regardless.

She was surprised that he didn't want to let go of her hands when the time came. "Thank you, Elijah. "

"Be careful." He told her. "Your protector is no longer there to stand between you and the world, Alexandra."

"That might not be something you want to remind me of right now." She said quietly.

"Perhaps, but it's when you need to hear it." Elijah brushed a leaf from her hair. "You're caught in the middle of something that is beneath you. It was always going to end with Damon in a box or dead. You have to know that. He needs someone more twisted than he is to rail against. There will always be another enemy coming for him. Let him go. Walk away from this and leave it to Stefan." He reached out to touch her face and she pushed his hand away.

"Do not do that again." She said. "You should go. "

Elijah nodded. "If you have need … call me." He told her and walked away toward his car.

Alexandra got into the car, leaned her head back against the headrest, and cried, letting the sobs rack her body. In the distance she could hear the contractor's people pouring the cement for the foundation of the house… their house. Their home together. He had wanted to be here to watch them. He'd compelled them to place several bodies from the grave yard into the foundation and he'd wanted to be there to oversee it. It made it all the more real to her that he was gone.

Alaric appeared in the passenger's seat. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked her bluntly. She laughed near hysterically at that and he wondered if his question might have been a valid one after all.

"No… just taking out an insurance policy." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You aged 20 years, Alex. " Ric said firmly. "that was dangerous."

"It's why I did it here. It's why I chose Elijah. I wouldn't have been able to get Kol to a place I can control and I couldn't best him out there. Keep an eye on Kol. Tell Jeremy if you see anything. His life is about to turn upside down. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was a short flight to New Orleans, less than a thousand miles but it felt as though she were entering another world. She walked to baggage claim much the same way she had boarded the plane, in silence, simply assuming that Stefan was behind her.

They had discussed how he was to behave in public. Louisiana was considered voodoo territory. With that came a high concentration of necromancers as well. Most of them were less than vampire friendly. Ironic really when you considered all the fiction that depicted New Orleans as being the vampire capitol of the United States. She blamed Anne Rice.

Stefan walked behind her, eyes slightly downcast. He grabbed their bags, from the conveyer belt, and followed her out front to hail a taxi. He'd spent several days observing how Henry had responded to Yvette and he was modeling his behavior off of that. She was right it was going to be hard to maintain at all times in public.

He had no intention of admitting that to her. He'd wake up one morning and she'd be gone all in the name of keeping him safe. She didn't think of vampires as cattle but there were times that he was certain that she thought of them as children instead. Or maybe it was his seventeen year old face that made her question his capabilities. Whatever the reason he was sick and tired of it. He was very nearly as old as she was. Fifty years ceased to be important after a century and a half.

The taxi let them off in an old neighborhood. It was a mix of Victorian painted ladies and craftsman style houses inhabited by retirees and stylish thirty-somethings. She paid the driver and walked to the door ignoring him for the most part and Stefan wondered how often Damon had played this part. He wondered how often it hadn't been playing.

She fished in a flowerpot and produced the spare house key and unlocked the door of the Victorian home. When Stefan entered with the bags she closed the door and sighed heavily. "Finally." She said softly. "Mom's out of town so we have the place to ourselves. We can relax."

Alexandra walked over to a chair in the living room and curled up in it, resting her head on the back. "It was only a two hour flight. You wouldn't think I would be tired."

"You didn't sleep last night." He said. "It has nothing to do with the flight."

She shook her head. "There was no way I could sleep. " Alexandra looked out the window.

"It'll get easier." He said.

"I don't want it to get easier." She turned her head a little so that she could see him. "I don't want to be able to nestle into the covers without him and have that be okay. How did you manage after Katherine?"

"I didn't know she was alive. So I simply grieved, and embraced my vampiric nature with more enthusiasm than I should have. Katherine was dead as far as I knew, my brother swore vengeance and I'd murdered my father. Being genuinely seventeen with an enhanced seventeen year old's emotions… I turned them off and didn't deal with any of it."

"How did you and Damon wind up here in New Orleans so soon after you were turned?" Damon hadn't wanted to speak of it. She'd never forced it, but she knew it had been traumatic.

"How much do you know about Damon and me before you… found him." Stefan asked.

"Before he tried to drain me you mean? I didn't go looking for a thrall, Stefan." She said. "Very little. I know that he was very young. Within a year of transition, that for some reason he hated you and that the love of his life was trapped in a tomb and he couldn't get to her for a hundred and fifty years and it was killing him inside. He wouldn't speak of you. Other than the fact that you were a vampire as well and you had stolen Katherine from him and had been responsible for her capture. I heard more of Katherine than I liked and had the feeling most of it was her facade."

Stefan took a deep breath. "We were both in love with Katherine. She made sure of that. She wanted all of us to be together. Damon and I weren't that interested in sharing ,and I wanted her so badly that I didn't care that it might hurt him or that he was in love with her. " He explained the events that led to them being shot and left with the choice of transition or death. "We were going to choose death. We'd decided. But I went back to speak with our father one last time. He tried to kill me again, but I accidentally wounded him defending myself and the blood was overwhelming… so I fed and transitioned. "

"I don't think any fledgling could have resisted that much blood especially pared with that much emotion. You can't blame yourself for that. Other than of course going to say goodbye in the first place."

"That's not what I blame myself for. " He said honestly. "I was seventeen, alone, and looking at an eternity of being alone. I didn't want to lose my brother too. In spite of everything with Katherine, he was still my brother, my best friend. " He took a deep breath. "So I forced him to feed and transition. He didn't want to become a vampire. He'd only ever agreed to it before because he loved Katherine enough to give up being human for her. "

"And Damon being suddenly much more Damon than before blamed you and hated you for it." She said.

Stefan nodded. "In a way I had lost more by forcing him to change than I would have had he died. I think the hardest part of it all is that I don't regret it. I regret how it happened but I'm grateful for him being alive. Now anyway. He made sure I regretted it for the most part until he got to know Elena. She changed him somehow. " He said. "He's more like my brother again."

"I don't know how much of that is Elena and how much of that is finally being free of Katherine." She said. "I know he loves Elena deeply. But being free of the guilt and the need to have Katherine has to have played a large part of his being able to reconcile with you."

Stefan nodded. "He's different when he's with you too, "he said, "In a good way."

"Not as different as you might think. He's still the same impulsive vindictive hedonistic adrenaline junkie that he is when I'm gone."

Stefan laughed faintly. "Anyway, I wanted to go to Dad's funeral. I don't know why. Guilt I guess, and I drug Damon along. He was still resisting his nature then. He wouldn't feed unless I gave him no choice. The hunger always wins when there is blood." He said. "Back then I was the more powerful one because I was consistently feeding so it wasn't hard to do. We were discovered at the funeral and had to flee. Including a leap from horseback to a train. The train was headed south. We got off the train in New Orleans. Mostly because we needed to be gone before the bodies were discovered. "

"The two of you hadn't learned not to kill yet?" She asked and Stefan shook his head.

"I learned to compel while on the train. Damon was always better at it. Katherine had taught him a great deal while he was human. Told him how she did things, but how not to kill wasn't part of it. The last thing on your mind with a pair of fangs in your neck is how they are controlling how much they take and that was our only experience with her feeding and not killing. We didn't know anything but I didn't know that then." He told her.

"We parted company a few days after getting to New Orleans. That was when I met Lexi and she trained me, taught me to control my urges and how to feed from animals. Meanwhile Damon had been captured by a sadistic carnival owner. He was supposedly training Damon for gladiatorial combat against animals. His idea of training was of course shoving a vervain soaked stake into his body and binding him with vervain soaked ropes. While I was trying to get him out I fell for this girl named Callie Gallagher. Her father was the sadist I mentioned. I had started out getting to know her so that I could use her to save Damon, but I fell for her. "

She nodded listening as he continued the story about how he'd wound up captured as well thinking the girl had betrayed him and that the carnival owner was going to make them fight each other. They escaped with Callie's help, turned out she hadn't betrayed them at all but by then something had twisted in Damon. He'd stopped fighting being a vampire and had embraced it completely. He killed Callie in vengeance, making Stefan watch. Then he'd disappeared for several years.

"He still had burns from the vervain when I met him. He was nothing but anger then." She said getting up to go to the kitchen. "Coffee sound good to you?"

Stefan nodded. "So what's the plan?" He knew better than to ask her about her history with Damon. Her stock answer was 'you'll have to ask Damon'. His brother was no more forthcoming than she was.

"It will be easier for you to check out the vampire connections without my interference." She said. "So as far as anyone knows we are here for me to settle Yvette's affairs. It needs to be done and Mother can't make herself do it. It will put me in contact with the local Necromancer community as well, and explain why I don't have you dancing attendance like a good thrall." She started the pot brewing and leaned against the counter.

Stefan nodded. "There are a couple of bars I can check out. You sure you don't want to come with me?" He didn't like leaving her alone. If Katherine knew that she was looking for her she'd throw up all manner of road blocks. Most of them dangerous or deadly.

She shook her head. "I have someone I need to see tonight. An old friend"

"oh?"

"Delia Cotreau." Alexandra almost smiled. "She, Yvette and I used to tear this town up." She said. "The best friend I've ever had. She's ninety-five now. "

"Not another necromancer I take it since she's aged."

Alex shook her head. "Voodoo practitioner. I'd offer to take you but she's not fold of vampires and at her age I'm not willing to press the matter"

"That's fine. It gives me an excuse for why you sent me out on my own for the evening." Stefan said.

"Most thralls are treated better than Henry. There will be other vampires out. There will also be other necromancers out trolling for vampires. Be careful. I don't need you shanghaied cause someone wants to know what the winning lottery numbers are."

"Why is it I've never encountered any of this before?" Stefan asked. "I never even knew what a necromancer was before I met you."

"How many women are lucky enough to leave a vampire's hunting grounds alive and unmolested never to know that vampires exist? It's the same sort of thing. The only reason Damon caught my attention was that somehow I had caught his and he attacked me. You look like an all American teenager. There is nothing about you that screams vampire. You've been lucky. Our luck hasn't been holding out so well lately."

"Fair enough." He said.

"And if anyone does start sniffing around, you call me and you get the hell out of there. If someone gets your blood you speed back here as fast as you can and call me. "

"Wouldn't it be safer if I actually was your thrall for the duration?" He asked.

"Just be careful." She said, and called her friend to make sure she was up to visitors. At ninety-five it was always best to check. She was assured that Delia was looking forward to her visit.

"So why does your friend hate vampires?" Stefan asked, pouring coffee for both of them which they took out onto the back patio to sit in the shade. It was sweltering compared to Virginia but that was mostly due to the humidity.

She laughed softly. "Damon." She said "We'd just fled France ahead of the Nazi invasion of Paris. Damon was in a foul temper. He hates running, but it wasn't safe for anyone with any occult nature whatsoever. There were rumors that they were capturing witches and necromancers. "

"I knew that there was a fixation with the occult. I didn't know that it went that far." Stefan said.

She nodded. "Yes. Entire packs of werewolves were captured and experimented on as were vampires and witches that I know of." Alex told him. "Anyway, Damon was in one of his moods and looking for something to fight so he found the biggest bad in town and declared war."

Stefan stretched his legs and adjusted the chair so that he was facing Alex.

"Delia was still fairly young back then and had the worst taste in men." Alexandra told him. "But Rene' hit it off with Damon and Henry. The three of them were as inseparable as us girls. Unfortunately when Dyer retaliated Rene' was killed. If it hadn't been for Henry we would have lost Damon as well. Rene' was the only non-vampire involved. It didn't matter that Damon and Henry decimated the opposition two days later. "

"I can understand that." He said. "I'm surprised you were all together as much as Damon didn't like Yvette. "

"My sister was a traditionalist and Henry was Damon's best friend." She said. "That and she tried to seduce him once. "

"Which he took as an insult to you."

"Pretty much. That and well…she's a traditionalist and he's a vampire. You can imagine the way she went about it."

Stefan chuckled a little. "I can also imagine his response. "

Alexandra smiled a little in memory.

* * *

Liz closed and taped the last box of books. She had known that this day would come, but she hadn't expected it to come so soon. "You're sure this is what you want to do?" She asked her daughter. "It's not too late to unpack you know. If you're doing this just to move in with Tyler I can… get used to him living here."

Caroline smiled at her mother. "That's part of it." She said. "It's also that I want more independence." She said. "I'm just moving across town. It won't be so bad. We'll probably see more of each other once I move out than we do now. You'll see."

Liz nodded. "You're sure about the boarding house?" She asked. She didn't like the idea of her little girl living at the Salvatore boarding house. It was trouble central.

She had thought for a while that Damon was the center of the danger vortex in Mystic Falls, but she wasn't sure any longer. She had the feeling it would continue even after the vampires left town. There was something in the air lately and she couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't sure that it could be truly encompassed by the words Vampire Business either.

"I'm sure, Mom. " She said as she put the last of her clothing into a bag.

"Didn't Jeremy Gilbert offer for you two to move in with him?"

"Sure, along with Matt, which I don't think would be a good idea all things considered. I mean we're still friends. Good friends. But I don't think we'd stay that way if we all lived in the same house. He and Tyler are starting to get back to being friends again. I don't want to rock that boat. "

"You're probably right." She said. "I just worry about you."

"I'm a big girl. Mom, I can take care of myself and I'll have Tyler there with me. Not to mention Joshua has promised to teach us a few things."

"He's definitely nothing like Zack." Liz said. "Still a little strange though. "

Caroline laughed. "Mom, stop worrying." She said pulling her into a hug. "I will be fine. I promise.

"Am I interrupting?" Tyler asked as he poked his head into the room. "Matt's here with the truck."

"No, you're not interrupting." Liz said easing back out of the hug. "You're just in time. We just sealed the last box."

Tyler smiled. "Cool" He said and stepped inside. He kissed Caroline lightly and picked up an armload of boxes.

* * *

"You don't ask much, girl." Delia said turning the vial of vampire blood over in her hands.

"If it's too much, I understand." Alexandra said.

The aging sorceress waved her hand, bangles clattering around narrow seemingly fragile wrists. "Please." She said. "I told you that boy was going to wind up being nothing but trouble. That one day he was going to tilt at the wrong windmill."

"I know. I appreciate this. I do. I know that you don't care for Damon. "

"I know. But you do. So I just need you to know that this is for you not him." Delia said firmly.

Alexandra nodded.

"So this is the female's blood." She said, looking at it. "And you want to make the brother miserable through his sister. I'm surprised at you. Not that I care. A vampire is a vampire."

"There is a bit of payback due her as well. She's not an innocent in this."

"Well, then we'll see what we can do to make the punishment fit the crime." Delia smiled, her dark eyes twinkling.

"What do you need me to do to help?"

Again the woman laughed. "Get in that kitchen and make us dinner. I told my granddaughter to go and enjoy herself tonight. You're a much better cook than that child any day of the week. "

"I can do that Alex said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"That is your third glass of blood in the last hour. " Kol pointed out to his sister who glared at him angrily.

"I'm hungry." She said with a shrug. "And bored." Rebecca pointed out. "Why do we have to stay here while they're tracking down Katerina? We all know that it's going to take years. Elijah couldn't even track her down. "

She missed Klaus. As angry as she had been with him, she loved him. He'd always been her favorite. He'd always understood her in a way that no one else could.

"Elijah wasn't properly motivated." Kol pointed out. "All he had to worry about was Klaus's displeasure. Not his suffering. I think Salvatore and the necromancer bitch will be able to find her sooner rather than later. "He ignored the intense glare from Elijah

Elijah turned his attention back the book he was reading. "If you're bored and want to leave town there is nothing keeping you here." He would like it very much if his sister left town. She'd be safer that way, although he wasn't sure what he was trying to keep her safe from.

"I promise you, Rebecca, we'll leave this place soon enough. Once we have the soul stone we will travel the world over looking for the right body to put him in and remake him." Kol said. Not that he had any plans on ever allowing Klaus out of his prison but Rebecca could never know that.

* * *

1850

Damon ran from the house and out into the woods. He hated his little brother. Nothing had been the same since he had shown up. He'd understood his parents suddenly doting on him when he'd been nothing but a screaming smelly lump in a blanket. But it had been four years and it was time for things to go back to normal. They'd been Damon's parents first! It wasn't fair that Stefan took them away from him like that.

He ran until his eight year old legs wouldn't carry him any longer. Then he sat down and leaned against a pile of stones, and buried his face in his knees and cried. His father had been so angry with him today that he'd hit him. That had never happened before the brat had shown up either.

"It's okay." Another little boy's voice said. "My father was like that too. He didn't like my older brother much."

Damon looked up "There's nothing wrong with my father." He said firmly, feeling a certain loyalty. After all who was this kid?

"Doesn't make it not hurt." The other kid said and shrugged. "I know a fun place to play if you want to go."

Damon thought about it a moment. "okay." He said. "I'm Damon." He got to his feet.

"I'm Heinrich." The boy said. "Come on." He took off running, with Damon close on his heels.))

"Damon."

The vampire moaned raggedly.

"Damon." Elena repeated. "Wake up." She was worried. She was starting to suspect that he was delirious again. His wounds weren't healing without blood and Kol had given them nothing to eat.

Damon lifted his head and looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked wearily.

"I was going to ask you the same question." She said "you were talking in your sleep… "

"Weird dreams. I'm okay. " He said pushing himself up right. "You didn't answer my question. Are you alright?" He swallowed, trying hard to focus.

"Just hungry is all. Trying not to get cranky." Elena admitted. "So what kind of dream? Distraction is good right now."

Damon adjusted his position wincing as he did so. "I had this friend when I was little. Heinrich. Never did find out where he came from." Damon said, and explained about his dream.

Elena smiled. "I can only imagine you were an adorable little boy."

"Much cuter than Stefan." He said with a smirk. "There used to be a photo to prove it but it was destroyed when Veritas burned."

"I don't know if I believe that you were cuter than Stefan. " She teased.

"You're biased. I'm still better looking than Stefan. "

She laughed then, and it made Damon smile. He'd always liked the sound of her laughter. He'd seen and caused more of her tears than laughter, but he had thought that it had been her laughter that he'd been drawn to, the light in her eyes that he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Stefan found a corner booth at the back of the bar and slid into place. He looked up as the waitress came over, and only managed the barest hint of a smile as he ordered. "Bourbon… and you may as well bring the bottle." He told her.

"It can't be that bad." She said. "Whatever it is, you'll see it'll get better." The girl walked away and Stefan followed her with his eyes. If this was the sort of bar he thought it was she'd be completely off limits except to the biggest bad in the area. Long blonde hair to her hips, athletic build, an all American beauty face, and stylish clothing? Yet she was working in a dive like this? She belonged to someone.

He took the picture of him and Elena from his coat pocket and set it on the table in front of him. He didn't have to fake the emotion as he looked at her. That was the easiest part of what he was doing. It wasn't exactly a great feat of deception, acting or confidences scheming to portray a heart rending ache when he looked at Elena.

The waitress returned with the bottle and he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"Ah, that's what has you looking like you're about to walk into the sun." She said, and she laughed quietly at the feigned look of surprise on his face. "We get two types in here. Vampires, and wannabes. You don't look like a wannabe. If you like I can get you something a little stronger than bourbon for what ails you. But you're gonna have to tell me your story if I do. It's a slow night and I am bored to tears… and you actually look like a nice guy behind those brooding eyebrows."

He nodded. "I'd like that. I'm Stefan." He told her.

"Melissa." She said as she went back to the bar.

Melissa, he thought, was working under orders, and he watched as she went behind the bar, and followed where her eyes went, who she nodded to. There was a table set further in darkness, and from the hand full of people seated there, he found his target audience. It was a woman. That surprised him, considering the location, but it was definitely her that was the biggest bad in the room. This was her room, her bar, and he had the feeling it was her neighborhood. No one vampire held a place like New Orleans. No matter what stories Klaus used to tell him back in the so called good ole days.

The waitress returned and set a glass in front of him. The bottle she then produced was ornate, blood red with silver work around its base and between the fingers of the twisting spire design. The cork stopper was chained to the bottle, and capped with an elaborate flame design.

"You're sure?" She asked him as she uncorked the bottle.

Stefan nodded, expecting some sort of distilled blood. He'd heard rumors that it existed and that it was powerful and potentially hallucinogenic. Instead what poured into the glass was green in color. Absinthe? It had been a long time since he'd encountered Absinthe. Vampire cocaine.

He let her drape the wide and artistically designed spoon across the top. Next came the sugar cube that Melissa lit on fire before dropping it into the absinthe. She waited a moment as the alcohol ignited and then poured a shot of ice cold water into the mixture to extinguish the flames.

He wondered how he rated the VIP treatment. But he wasn't going to ask. "Thank you." He said and laughed quietly as she took the shot glass and bourbon and poured a shot for herself and then slid into the booth beside him.

She downed the shot, and poured another and picked up the photograph. "Who is she?" Melissa asked as Stefan picked up the absinthe, studying the now milky color and breathed in the scent slowly before taking a drink.

"The one that made me." He said. It was a lie, yet it wasn't at the same time. It was Katherine that he sought and Elena wore Katherine's face. He took another drink of the herb laced alcohol. He could feel the wormwood as it began to quickly enter his system.

"You don't feel like a fledgling. So I'm betting this isn't some weird separation anxiety thing." Melissa said.

"What does a fledgling feel like?" Stefan asked beginning to relax. He'd missed this. So much better than regular alcohol for taking the edge off the hunger, or anything else for that matter. He took another sip and set the glass aside.

"Vibrating, hungry even when they've just fed, riding their emotions like they're white water rafting. You're no fledgling. "

Stefan laughed "you've pretty much described my older brother and he's not either."

"I don't know. I have the feeling I could tell. So why the emo moment over your sire's picture." She asked.

"We have this on again off again thing going on." Stefan said. "I thought things were going well this last time around. We were starting to talk, getting along, and then she just disappeared on me."

"That simple? Really?" Melissa asked, downing her second shot.

Stefan finished off his drink and moved the empty glass toward her. He watched as she repeated the preparation, only this time he motioned for her to stop as she was pouring the iced water, only diluting it by half as much. "So who is it that really wants to know all about my romantic issues?" he asked taking a drink of the absinthe. "Much better, " He said nearly purring, dark eyes closing for just a moment, as he enjoyed the effects.

"Easy tiger, this stuff is harder than it looks." Melissa said.

"I'm not new to this either. So who wants to know about me and Katherine enough to send over the good stuff to a total stranger?" He asked again.

"Ah, you're that Stefan." She said and looked over toward the table he had spotted her looking toward earlier. She nodded.

"I wasn't aware that the name Salvatore was well known in New Orleans." He said, looking at the glass in his hands, tracing the lip lightly.

"I suppose that depends on the circles you move in." It was a woman's voice, sultry and soft like velvet.

Melissa slid out of the booth, allowing the other woman to slide into her place.

Stefan studied the new comer and wondered which of the originals had created her. She had that look of age about her, even though to the unpracticed eye she looked younger than he did. She was delicate and pale, with ash blonde hair that glinted with silver in the dim light instead of gold. Her eyes made his brothers look dark by comparison.

"What circle am I currently dancing the edges of?" He asked smiling a little for her. She radiated power in ways he'd never encountered. Not even from Michael.

"For now the right one." She said. "So you are the younger one… interesting."

"I'm nothing like my brother." Stefan said. "I understand Damon has made his presence known here in New Orleans a time or two. I hope you won't hold that against me." He smiled winningly and held his hand out for hers, palm up. "My name is Stefan."

"Astrid." She said laying her hand over his and allowing him to politely bow his head over it, not quite kissing her hand. "So you are looking for Katherine. " Astrid refilled her own glass with absinthe but sipped at it delicately rather than drinking it.

Stefan nodded, sobering a little. "Yes I am."

"Does your owner know you are seeking another vampire?" She asked, studying his features.

Stefan looked away. "It doesn't matter." He said, his jaw tensing and the blood in his veins running as cold as the absinthe he was drinking.

Astrid reached over and turned his face to hers. "Are you seeking your freedom?" She asked.

"Don't worry. The wormwood will weaken her control. You can speak freely. Or if you cannot, drink until you can."

"I owe a debt. When that's paid I'll be free." It was the story they had worked out. Alexandra was only known for taking one thrall and that was always Damon.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What debt?"

"I'd rather not go into it." He said, dark eyes looking away even as the woman held his head firm in a deceptively delicate looking hand.

"Are you seeking Katherine to pay this debt?" She asked bluntly.

His eyes suddenly met hers. "No." He said firmly. "I am looking for Katherine because she's… Katherine."

"What debt?" She asked again.

"Damon was taken by another necromancer and it was my fault, alright." He said pulling away from her. He rubbed at his jaw where she'd held him. He wondered if there would be bruises. The shame he still felt over that incident was evident. Damon had gotten over it, Stefan had not.

Astrid took a slow breath, then another sip of the absinthe. "I see. Is this penance of your own choosing?"

Stefan nodded. "It is."

"If you believe she will ever release you, you're a fool." She looked him over, "And if you think you'll receive the same treatment as Damon you are mistaken. That family is not known for its forgiving nature."

"I know." He said. "Question is how do you know who I belong to, or anything about her?"

"If you carry tales back to your mistress I will end you." Astrid said bluntly, and Stefan was sure that it was not an idle threat.

"I won't betray any trust that you give me. I'm doing time, I'm not betraying my species." He said.

"How tight is her control over you?" She asked.

"Not very." He said honestly. "She says I'm of no use to her if I can't think and act for myself."

Astrid nodded. It sounded right from what she'd heard of Alexandra Sauveterre. The name was well known in New Orleans. Her father had been one of the most frightening necromancers to have ever graced the French Quarter. Her sister had quickly taken his place after August's death. But Alexandra's reputation was very much different.

"We keep track of who comes and goes in the paranormal circles. Her return to New Orleans was noted. We had anticipated your brother coming with her. Are you as friendly to our cause as he was?" She asked.

Stefan couldn't hide the look of confusion. "Until recently Damon and I didn't talk much, he hasn't… hadn't told me anything about what that cause might be."

"Freedom." She said. "Katherine has been a great supporter of our fight here in New Orleans. When you came seeking her, I thought perhaps you were seeking the underground."

Stefan shook his head. "No. But I'll help where I can." He remembered all too clearly how badly Henry was treated. Alex had said that Henry had been Damon's best friend. His brother would have at least tried to strike out in revenge. If he couldn't directly, then he would have indirectly.

"Have you seen Katherine recently? It's important. She has the means to buy my brothers freedom. " This was an absolute truth.

"And ultimately your own." Astrid said.

"I don't care about that. I care about my brother. " He said honestly, and let Astrid take the glass from him, refilling it to the top of the bottom bulge with absinthe.

"And Katherine?" She asked placing the sugar cube over the spoon.

"I care about her. " He admitted. "I loved her once. We're friends now."

Astrid produced a small vial of liquid. "Do you know what this is?"

"I'm willing to guess that its willow or angelica extract of some sort." He said.

"Good then you know what it does." She said and Stefan nodded. She poured it over the sugar cube and into the absinthe instead of the ice water. "I will attempt to contact Katherine. " she pushed the drink toward him. "Come here tomorrow after sundown. Not all of us have magical rings."

Stefan nodded and downed the concoction in one long drink.

"I'll have Melissa drive you home." She said. "She's off limits to vampires. "

Stefan nodded. "I don't poach." He said standing up on wobbly legs.

* * *

1850

He'd met Heinrich every day for the last week near one of the creeks that flowed into the river. They'd played long and hard, skimming stones and chasing rabbits through the brambles. Each day he'd gone home tired, and happy, no longer worried about the little brother that was stealing his parent's affection from him. He had a friend and there was no way that Stefan could steal him too.

Damon was happy when his mother came to tuck him in that night, even if she did bring Stefan with her. She laid his already sleeping brother in the bed beside him, and pulled the covers up over them both. He narrowed his eyes at her then. "Why is he in here?" He asked.

"He'll be sleeping in here from now on. He's too big for the nursery." Madelena explained to her son. "We'll bring in another bed tomorrow. Your father made the decision this afternoon. I would have told you sooner but you have been hard to find lately. Where have you been playing?"

His frustration and disappointment faded a little when she started asking about what he had been doing. So he explained about his new friend and what they had been doing down by the creek all week long. He yawned, even as he continued speaking in excited tones. Damon was as much excited by his mother's attention as he was by his new friend.

Madelena smiled "He sounds wonderful. I'd like to meet him sometime if you don't mind." She said. "Where is it you met Heinrich?"

Damon told her about the stones in the bushes close to the creek. "They're hard to see but if you get into the bushes you can find it easy. But I don't think you'd fit. It's not big enough for grownups."

"Tell you what. I will have cook make us a basket and we'll both go out tomorrow and your new friend can join us for a picnic." She said.

"Does Stefan have to come too?" He asked.

"No. I'll leave him with Victoria for the day. He's old enough for that now."

"I don't like Victoria." Damon said, scowling.

"Neither do I. Always go with your instincts about people. It's important." ))

Damon twitched, and he opened his eyes. It was dark. The light had been turned off. He had honestly been surprised that it had been turned on as often as it had. He supposed that it had been to disorient them as to the passage of time. But Damon knew. He could still move, it couldn't have been more than a couple days. Even in his weakened state it would take time for his body to begin shutting down.

He was hungry though. His veins were like sandpaper pulling at what little was left in his system. He'd lost a lot of blood at Kol's hands. Probably not accidental or coincidental on Kol's part. Elena would last longer. He hoped that they were found before she started to experience the pain of the hunger.

He looked down at his lap where her head lay as she slept. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and gently caressed her cheek before leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Stefan staggered in the front door. Okay so it had been a long time since he'd consumed Absinthe, much less that much of it.

Alex was off the sofa and at his side in an instant. "Where are you injured?" She asked looking him over, then backed away. "God you reek of wormwood." She shook her head. "I see you at least had a little fun while you were out." Under the circumstances she couldn't exactly blame him for wanting to blow off steam, even if it was frustrating.

Stefan stumbled toward the sofa. "Never mix absinth and willow… wow my head is spinning." He said as he slid down the arm of the sofa into a seat.

Alexandra frowned. "Where did you go that serves that?" She asked moving to sit across from him.

"Leveau's." He said, slumping to the left until he was lying down. "A vampire named Astrid gave it to me."

"And you let her? Are you sure it was willow that she was adding to the drink?" She asked. "Is your heart racing? Or do you just feel drunk as hell and giddy?" Alexandra asked.

Stefan laughed, "Giddy. Is that even a word people use anymore?" He asked.

"That answers that question. I don't know if there was willow in there or not, but there was definitely vetivert. It's used in hex breaking. Some vampires, usually fed a line by witches looking to take advantage of their desperation, believe that it lessens the effects of being enthralled. All it does is make them more likely to piss their owner off and get hurt. "

"She says Damon used to help their cause. Not sure I'm supposed to tell you that. " Stefan slurred. "They're trying to liberate the slaves." He laughed and it sounded almost like a giggle.

"Were you this out of it before you got here or did it start recently?" She asked, wondering what she was going to do about this now.

Stefan made a humming sound then giggled again. "Oooh I've been this way since I stood up after that last drink."

"How did you get here?" She asked more firmly wishing she could sober him up with her tone alone.

"M'lissa drove me home. She's the waitress. Not a vampire." He said, nestling down into the overstuffed sofa and flopping his arm down over his eyes.

"But she belongs to one. " Alexandra sighed. So much for sleeping, she thought.

"Was she right ?" Stefan asked, lifting his arm off of his eyes to look at her.

"About what?" She asked.

"'bout Damon." He said.

Alexandra nodded. "Yes. Because of Henry. He was looking for a way to free him without … what ultimately happened anyway. "

"Why'd he stop?"

"Henry told him to." She said. "Stefan… we're going to have to leave town tomorrow."

"What? No…" He slurred. "Astrid's going to call Katherine. Have to … to stay."

"With the reaction you had to the cocktail, she knows you're not enthralled. " Alexandra told him." If she asked you back after that it's a set up."

Stefan shook his head and regretted it. "Have… have to stay."

Alexandra got up and went to the office to grab the waste paper basket. She set it down beside the sofa. "You're gonna need this before the night's out." She told him. "Tell me in the morning how much you want to stay."

* * *

Meredith sighed in relief as a familiar car pulled up behind hers. She got out and met Joshua on the side of the road. "Thank you. I appreciate you coming to get me." She said.

Joshua nodded. "It's not a problem." He said walking around to the front of the car and lifting the hood.

"Did you take up shade tree mechanics too while you were in Italy?" she asked following him to peer inside at the engine. Not that what she saw made any sense.

He smiled a little. "No, while I was at Princeton actually." He said. "I could either eat, or pay the mechanic. The third option was to pay my roommate in beer and have him show me how to do it myself." Joshua shrugged as he looked inside. From what she had described over the phone he'd expected alternator trouble. He hadn't been wrong about that, but what surprised him was that the bolt holding the alternator in place had been shorn. Intentionally. "This isn't something I can fix here." He said straightening up and glancing around them.

It was a long deserted patch of road between Damon and Alexandra's where Meredith was house sitting and the hospital where she worked long late hours. It was the perfect sort of trap…

Meredith caught the look. He was looking for trouble. "Okay… so what do we do?"

"We go back to the boarding house and have the car brought there." He said, and pulled out his phone to call a tow truck. "It's nothing I can't take care of for you." He wanted a closer look under the hood to make sure there wasn't more damage done. That and he didn't want her staying alone if it was indeed a trap. There was more than one kind of monster in the world. Not all of them were blood sucking leeches. Some of them were very much human, and this was a human maneuver.

She nodded. "okay."

Joshua pulled out his cell phone and called for the tow truck. "Why don't you wait in the car," He nodded toward his own car, "They'll be here shortly then we can go." He watched as she got into the passenger's seat. "And lock the doors." He called out and went back to looking under the hood. He didn't find anything else, which was relieving. At least whoever it was hadn't planned on anything dangerous to her with the car itself.

He made note of the cars that drove past. It was three am and this was a back road out into the woods, there would be little reason for anyone that didn't live out there to be driving by at this hour. Two cars passed them by. He made note of their license plate numbers as they slowed to pass them on the narrow road.

The tow truck arrived half an hour later and after giving them instructions on where to take the car and where on the property to put it, Joshua got behind the wheel of his own car and started it up. He drove back toward town in silence. It wasn't until they entered city limits that he spoke.

"Someone sabotaged your car. They alternator bolt was cut. "

"Why would someone do that?" She asked him.

"I don't know. But I'd like you to stay at the boarding house tonight." He said carefully not looking at his passenger.

Meredith nodded. "Alright. I can do that. If you are sure. "

"I'm sure. There are tool marks on the bolt that I can see with the naked eye. It was cut."

"Not about that." She said. "About having me stay there."

"I'm sure." He said, honestly, but a little tightly.

"I've regret how I treated you back then, I regretted it then." Meredith said deciding it was time to take the bull by the horns and deal with this. "You never let me say I was sorry then. I'm saying it now."

He took a deep breath. "We were children. It's fine." He said.

Meredith looked at her hands. That wasn't really accepting her apology and she knew it. That was being polite because someone had made the effort. "Josh-" She started but was interrupted.

"What do you want me to say, Meri? That it was okay that you used me? That the words I'm sorry make up for everything? That sure you slept with me and lied to all of your friends about it, that you ditched me the moment school was out because you didn't need me until class began again but I'm fine with that because what the hell I lost my virginity to the prettiest girl in school even if she did find me repulsive, and it's been decades so I'm over it?"

"When you put it that way… no. " She said quietly. "For the record I never found you repulsive."

"Embarrassing then. " He said tightly. "It has been decades." Joshua said. "And until I came back here I was sure that I was over it but apparently not. Regardless, we're adults now. People change, situations change. So I wouldn't worry about it overly much. The past can stay there."

Meredith nodded. "I understand."

"No. You don't." He said. "But I don't need you to understand. I just need you not to bring it up again."

She again nodded and turned her head toward the window. Decades ago she had been a foolish teenager far more interested in what her friends thought than even what she thought or wanted. It had cost her a good friend and maybe something more as well. She hadn't expected his reaction to be very much different than it was. It was an improvement over the one she'd received the first day of her senior year. She just hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it had. After all, like he said, it had been decades. "So why would someone want to sabotage my car?" She asked again, desperate to change the subject.

"I don't know. We'll talk about it at the boarding house. There has to be something to it. It may or may not have any connection to the other drama in our lives but I'm not quite willing to rule it out." Joshua said as he began to unclench. It was a safe subject; keeping her safe. He doubted she would take it as seriously as she should. She had always been a little too eager to cross lines.

He pulled into the drive and parked the car in the garage. There was plenty of room for Meredith's car to be brought in as well. "Why don't you go on inside, I'll join you as soon as the car is brought in." he told her nodding toward the door that lead into the back hall.

Meredith headed inside as directed. She thought he was overreacting a little but she was willing to go along with it. What if he wasn't after all? She just couldn't wrap her mind around why though. She heard her phone go off and pulled it from her pocket.

"Hey, you said you worked late so I figured it would be okay to call." Marco said leaning back in the seat of his car.

"You're right, its fine that you called. How are you? The rash healing alright?" Meredith asked. "I'm looking forward to giving you that tour." She saw that, as expected, Joshua had another pot of coffee made. He had anticipated being up late apparently. Or maybe the reason he had been able to be with that vampire for so long was because he didn't have blood in his veins but sugar and caffeine.

"It healed up pretty quickly, so yeah I'm good. I was calling to ask you about that. When is your next day off was and are you free."

"The next day off is tomorrow actually and yes, I'm free." She poured herself a cup of coffee and added cream. She looked up as Joshua came into the room.

"That's great, where and when should I pick you up?" Marco asked.

"Do you know where the Salvatore Boarding House is?" She asked. "I'm staying there tonight. My car broke down and it's just easier to stay in town until it's fixed."

"I do know where that is. Almost went to get a room there but my real estate agent came through for me with the house. Is noon too early?" he asked. "Seeing as it's early morning now."

"Noon is fine." She said smiling.

"Good. I'll take you to lunch and you can show me around the area. I understand there is a lot of history to learn about this place."

"There is." Meredith said. "But I will save that for tomorrow." She had caught the look from Joshua and figured she should end the call so he could pretend not to hover a little more before she called it a night. "After all you never know, there might not be much to talk about otherwise.

It's a small town."

"Oh those are always the most interesting under the surface. " Marco said. "Goodnight, Meredith. I will see you tomorrow. "

She hung up. "So… "

Joshua shook his head and poured a cup of coffee for himself. "Someone tried to strand you in the middle of nowhere and do God only knows what and you are making a date. Tell me do you still invite people in as well?"

"I refuse to live my life in a constant state of paranoia." She said firmly. "I can take care of myself."

Joshua raised an eyebrow at that. "I will take that as a yes then." He said in frustration. "I can understand why you thought it was weird when we were kids, I couldn't explain to you that there were such things as vampires in the world. But you know better now, Meredith. Or at least you should. "

"I knew growing up. I just didn't believe my parents until later. I thought you had bought into the founding family mythos completely. I thought you were just… playing up the connection between the families to make brownie points. "

"Brownie points? " He yelled. "I was bending over backwards to impress you with everything else but that. That was to protect you. That was the one thing that didn't have anything to do with what you wanted or what would make you happy. That was all that you noticed? That you thought I was trying to milk the council connections between our parents?"

"I didn't mean it like that." She said with a sigh. "You were nice. I always thought you were nice. All those other things you did I thought you were doing them because it was the sort of person you were."

"It's late." He said. Nice. Well, that must be what his problem was. He wasn't a dick like everyone else named Salvatore, including his own brother if the truth were to be told. "I must be more tired than I thought. I will see you at breakfast. "He told her curtly. "We'll discuss the car situation then. Perhaps Tyler or Caroline can add something to the conversation that you would take seriously."

"Josh!" She called as he turned and went up the backstairs. Why did he always take everything she said the wrong way? Maybe she was saying it all wrong. Maybe… she sighed and took another drink of her coffee. No. He didn't get to just walk away like that. Not this time.

She hurried up the stairs after him.

Joshua entered his room and unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it into the hamper. He was just reaching into the drawer for a night shirt when the door opened behind him.

Meredith stood in the doorway, looking at him with wide dark eyes.

"And now you have no respect for my privacy."

"you used to climb in through my bedroom window. I don't think there is much room to complain about privacy issues." She said as she closed the space between them. "What did she do to you?" Meredith asked examining the scars that covered his torso and arms. Bite marks, lash marks, claw marks, burns.

Joshua pulled away and reached for a long sleeved nightshirt. "It doesn't concern you." He said and scowled as she took the shirt from his hands.

"Whether it's my business or not is one thing, but I am definitely concerned. " She told him. He attempted another glare and she could see where the family resemblance was its most obvious.

"She's not in my life any longer." He said with a shrug and pulled a tee shirt from the drawer and put it on before Meredith could take that from him too. "You have nothing to be concerned about." Of course she had left. No warning, no goodbye, no removal of the damned compulsions that had kept him loyal and by her side for ten years. None of it mattered because at the end of the day he had not mattered.

"It doesn't end just because they leave. You know that." She said softly.

"It wasn't all her." He told her firmly. "The bite marks… those were her. The rest, well, being involved with vampires is dangerous. It comes with the job."

"The way you say 'her'… are you in love with her?" She asked. He'd been abused. She'd heard that line before. They didn't do it. Next thing he was going to say he'd deserved it or earned it.

"After a fashion." He said. "It's late Meri. You should go."

"After a fashion? What is that, code for compelled?"

"Meredith." He said, in an almost desperate, sharp tone. "I'm tired. I would like to go to sleep and I cannot do that with you standing here loudly pitying me. I don't need it. I don't want it. All I want is for you to leave me in peace." He took a deep breath. "The room across the hall from Tyler and Caroline is available. Please. Go."

She turned to leave, not at all comfortable with where things were. "it's not pity, Joshua. It's really not. I'm concerned. "

"Thank you for your concern. " He said and it came out almost formally. "I do appreciate it. However it's nothing. Old injuries from another life, and nothing more and it needs to be let go. Good night, Meri."

"Good night." She said and Joshua sank down onto the bed letting out a long sigh as she closed the door behind her.

He traced the thick scars on his left wrist and flopped back on his bed, much as he had done when he'd been that boy so infatuated with Meredith Fell that he'd been willing to do anything to keep her attention. Now all he wanted was out from under her scrutiny. Away from her regret and pity.

He never should have come back to Mystic Falls. Still honor and duty had to count for something. Zachariah was gone. Now it fell to him. It would end with him as well. There would be no more Salvatores.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kol roused to the sounds of screaming. Rebecca? He was out of the bed and down the hall before she had the chance to draw another breath. He entered the room without preamble and pulled her into his arms.

Rebecca sobbed into her brother's shoulder, clinging tightly to him.

"Another nightmare?" Elijah asked from the doorway.

Kol nodded. "That bitch is attacking her." He said angrily.

"She can't be. Alexandra is young for a necromancer. She would have to have physical contact to do anything to her. " Elijah scowled. "Even if she were it would be on your head, Kol. Remember that. Whatever retribution comes is your own doing."

"You need to stop defending her." Kol said. "I should have put her in with Damon. He'd have eaten her by now."

"Do you really think Stefan Salvatore would be able to best Katerina? "Elijah asked. "Or find her when we could not? You let your emotions rule you." He sat on the other side of his sister's bed and stroked her pale locks. "Call your witch. We need to find out who actually is attacking her and not make assumptions that lead us nowhere."

Rebecca wasn't listening to them. Part of her was still trapped in the dream. Being back in the coffin only awake and alone with nothing but the hunger and pain to focus the mind on, it was a true living death.

* * *

Alex rinsed out the waste basket for the third time. They had given him too much of the vetivert. There was no way they'd be leaving New Orleans before it was out of his system. There was also no way he was going to that meeting tonight. Alexandra would go and she'd make it plain that you don't touch what was hers.

She dampened a wash cloth and went back to the living room. She mopped his brow and frowned as his features changed each time her hand came near him. Was he that sensitive to the blood now?

"I'm sorry." He muttered, and rolled onto his side to heave again. There was nothing left in his system to evacuate.

"Shhh… it's alright." She said stroking his hair soothingly. "You need to feed." The vervain in her system would put him to sleep and hopefully stay there long enough for him to heal. She lifted his head and moved into position to rest it on her lap.

"He got lucky for once in his life. " Stefan said. "I hope he sees that." His words were soft and mumbled but she could make them out just barely.

"He's not the lucky one." She said moving her wrist in front of his face. "Feed." She told him gently. "you need to heal."

Stefan shook his head. "No control." He said. "won't stop."

"You forget, I'm a walking herbal tea. You'll be out before you can do any harm."

Stefan took her wrist in his hands and pulled it to his mouth. He sank his fangs into her soft flesh and fed.

He withstood the vervain longer than she had expected, and for a moment she was worried that she'd have to force him to stop, but eventually the herbal cocktail running through her system overwhelmed the one in his and he drifted off into sleep.

Alexandra stayed where she was. She told herself that he needed the comfort of physical contact, when it was actually her that needed to be close. She had let Damon spoil her too much, she thought. Now she needed that contact with another being again. She felt his absence so keenly that it was an almost physical sensation.

She looked down at his sleeping brother and sighed. Stefan was so young still in so many ways. He thought that his years of existence made a difference but it didn't. He was still a boy. He was always going to be impulsive and trusting. In some ways she envied him that, in others she felt pity.

She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial. "Hey handsome, it's Alex." She said "I have a favor to ask. "

"I heard you were having a bit of trouble. Some vampire ripped you off. I find that hard to believe." Derek said. "But yeah, whatever you need. I was sorry to hear about Yvette."

"Thank you." She said. "I know I've been out of the loop for a couple years, but I think we have a new vamp drug out on the streets."

"Yeah we do. Several thralls were killed because of it in the last six months. They're being told that it's going to set them free. What it does is turn them on their masters. They get aggressive, violent and eventually attack. "

"Do you know what it does to those who aren't bound?" She asked.

"Not much information on that. It's magical. Not just the usual herbal bull shit. There is a trace of magic that instigates the violent aggression. If there is no bond I don't think it triggers."

"What do you know about a vampire named Astrid?" She asked. "Associated with Leveau's somehow. "

"She owns it." Derek said. "Trying to set up an underground railroad for escaped thralls. " He chuckled. "Tells me she knows nothing about being enthralled first hand. " It was obvious by his tone that he didn't think she was worth worrying about.

"She gave this new drug to Damon's brother thinking he was my thrall." Alex told him. "She told him it was willow and mixed it into his absinthe."

Derrick swore. "Is he alright?" He wasn't quite the leech lover that Alex was, for him they were more like treasured pets.

"I don't know. He came back from there giddy as if on Vetivert, and then it was like watching a teenager on his first drunk. He's been throwing up all night. I just vervained him so that he could rest and hopefully keep blood down enough to heal."

"Damn. Usually the bleeding heart revolutionaries are more careful about their own kind. " Derek said. "So what is it you need?"

"Stefan is supposed to go back there tonight. I'd like someone there to keep an eye on him if I let him go, and make sure no one tries anything. The reaction he had to it early on they have to know by now that he isn't bound. "

"You think someone is going to make a move on you through him?"

"I do."

"What the hell are you doing leaving him unbound? I know that you are weird about Damon. I don't understand it. Vaguely repulsed by it to be honest but this isn't Damon. Please tell me you aren't going for both Salvatore brothers."

"God no. Stefan has shown signs of being a potential addict" She said. "I can't use a vamp like that. They screw up the rites."

"And hump your leg like a yapper mutt." He laughed. "Okay you're off the hook on that one. Yeah I can provide a guard detail for him. If I find out Astrid's dealing that crap I'll have that club shut down so fast her head will spin and if she's lucky I won't shut her down with it."

"Good."

"What's he going back there for?" Derek asked.

"Astrid is our connection to my little thief." She said.

"The one they call Katherine."

"That's the one."

"So why are you traveling with Damon's brother instead of Damon? I'd heard you went to hook up with that one again."

"Tell you what, I'll fill you in over drinks tonight while the kids are doing their own thing." Alex said.

"I'll meet you out front of Leveau's shortly after sundown."

* * *

Joshua rose early the following morning, and met Liz Forbes in the garage. "This is what I mean." He said showing her the bolt. "You can see where it's been shorn through. The rest of it is in the alternator. The car would wind down pretty quickly without recharging itself."

Liz nodded. "Does she have any enemies that you know of?" She asked. "Or do you think this is tied in with what happened to Damon and Elena?"

"I don't know. To be honest I think she has a stalker." He said. "This doesn't feel like a vampire attack. Certainly not like the Mikaelson's usual tactic."

Liz nodded again. "I'll talk to her and see if there is anything she can remember or anyone she can think of that would have done this."

Joshua scoffed. "She doesn't take this at all seriously. She thinks I am over reacting."

"Maybe about the stalker, but someone definitely did this intentionally and that needs to be taken seriously." Stalkers were dangerous but so was the guy that seized a victim of opportunity.

"She may not be up yet. Come have a cup of coffee. Besides you need to see that your daughter is perfectly safe here." He said smiling.

"That transparent am I?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Joshua said. "You should be. She's your child even if she is legally an adult now."

"Now if only more people would see the distinction between legally and actually." Liz laughed.

Joshua led the way into the house. "She has a good head on her shoulders. Especially for a vampire her age."

"I'm glad. I wasn't there as much as I should have been" Liz told him once they were seated in the kitchen. " I'm trying not to make up for that by hovering. She doesn't like it when I hover."

"Ah, now I think she secretly does like it." Joshua said. "Most teenagers do. They also like to be able to complain about it. They like to feel secure but at the same time feel that it's threatening their independence."

"I keep forgetting you're a psychiatrist." Liz said.

"Psychologist." He corrected gently. "I can't write prescriptions. Most of the time I don't feel the need."

"Was it different for you? Going to Italy to practice?"

"Yes." He said. "The problems that bring someone to seek help are universal. Depression, Anxiety, addiction. But how they react to talk therapy is sometimes very different. It's a different culture, different ways of looking at the world. Then again, you get changes from region to region in our own country so Its not all that surprising. "

Liz took a drink of her coffee. "This is good."

"Lots of practice." Joshua said smiling. He opened a drawer and pulled out the notepad he'd scribbled the license plate numbers of the passing cars on. "This may be absolutely nothing." He said. "But I took down the numbers just in case the perpetrator was hoping to come by and play hero."

"Good thinking." She said. "You would have made a good cop."

Joshua smiled. "Thank you. I'd considered consulting but there just wasn't time. My job and Livia kept me very busy in Venice."

"I can't even begin to imagine living in Venice." She said. "Is Livia your wife or girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." He said. It was how they had presented themselves. He was her American lover. Which was at least in part truth. They were lovers. But he had not been her partner by any stretch of the imagination. She'd been betrayed and was never going to let anyone in that close again.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Most of the time I'm not." He said.

"I can identify with that. When my husband left me there were days that I wanted to die of it. But after awhile those days got further apart until I just didn't think about him all that often anymore. Unless Caroline was throwing him in my face. "

"In that I am lucky. There were no children involved. " Joshua said. "So tell me about the latest founders council activity that's coming up. Seems a little off schedule from what I remember."

"They're wanting to take advantage of Damon not being here I think. Not that they know that he's in trouble just that he's not here. " Liz said. "Elijah Mikaelson is sitting on the council now. Maybe you should consider taking the Salvatore seat. It was your brothers and should pass to you."

Joshua nodded. "Perhaps I should." He said. "I have no desire to hunt vampires. Not unless they give direct reason. You should be aware of that. I know you have a nonstandard attitude on the subject as well. I will train the kids to protect themselves but I have no desire to train a new generation of vampire hunters."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Liz said. "I have my deputies trained to follow my lead, not to take action on their own. I don't want them making assumptions and killing the wrong vampire or worse an innocent human." She'd done so once and even though he'd been saved, it still haunted her.

Joshua nodded. "Wise decision. Mystic Falls has always taken things for granted. They assume that because their ancestors thought they had destroyed 27 vampires in one night that they would always be able to rise to the top of any vampire situation. "

"You don't think that's possible." Liz said.

"I think vampires are extremely powerful creatures." He said. "I think that even Alexandra takes her power over them for granted. "

"I don't know she and her sister seemed to have things in hand." Liz said.

"She's used to dealing with younger vampires. Not people like Kol and Elijah." He said. "True immortals don't bend so easily to just the threat of a necromancer's wrath."

"Do you think Damon and Elena are still alive?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably. I think that they will be held over Stefan and Alexandra's heads for some time to come though."

" Which means trouble when they come back. " Liz was not looking forward to that.

"I've been expecting that anyway. "Joshua said. "So how does one get invited to one of these social events so I can crash the meeting?"

"You can always come as my plus one." Liz said with a shrug, carefully studying the man's blue eyes.

Joshua smiled. "Are you asking me out?"

Liz blushed. "I am."

"Then I would be honored." He said.

Meredith paused on the back stairs. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

* * *

_1850_

_Damon had promised to meet his mother back at the rocks he'd told her about for lunch, and he'd promised to bring Heinrich with him. But they'd started playing Indians and running deeper into the woods until Damon was lost._

_"I have to go back. I promised my mother." He said as he started looking around trying to sort out where he was verses where he needed to be. "She's going to be mad at me." Being lost didn't scare him. Not much scared Damon Salvatore, not even at the tender age of eight. But the thought of his mother being angry with him was almost too much to think about. What if she started to believe his father that he was already just a trouble maker? What if she didn't love him anymore because she was so mad?_

_"It'll be okay. You can stay with me." Heinrich said "Come on. Trust me."_

_Damon shook his head. "I promised. I don't break my promises." He started wandering back down the trail. "Not to my mother." He stopped at a junction and looked all around him hoping to spot where they had cut through the brush while running. Was it here? Was it back further? Ahead on the trail?_

_He continued on the trail. He knew it had to lead somewhere but he wasn't sure where. He remembered being taught about directions. That moss only grew on the north side of a tree but he saw trees where it completely covered the trunk of some trees. He looked up at the sun but it was midday and it was directly overhead._

_"Damon!" Heinrich called. "This way."_

_The boy followed his friends voice, hoping that he was finally willing to help him find his way home before he got into trouble._

_"Damon!"_

_He cut through the brush toward the sound of the voice. His footing gave way and he skidded down the hill, tumbling end over end down the steep hill and landing in the creek below. The water covered his face. He tried to right himself but kept tumbling back to the bottom of the creek. Damon gasped for air but only found water. His struggles ended and the water carried him downstream._

_Heinrich followed him down stream, "Now you can stay with me forever." The boy said and Damon stood on the banks beside him watching a little boy's body drift away._

_He ran after it, not understanding that it was his own body. He watched as a man pulled the boy from the water and stared on in shock seeing his own face._

_"Mother! Here!" The man called out as he turned Damon's body and began to push the water from his lungs, but there was no response from the child._

_Madelena rushed forward kneeling beside her sons. "Cassander, I need you to go back to the carriage and fetch my bag."_

_"Yes mother." The man said and ran quickly._

_"Its alright. I know you can still hear me. Just stay close. Do not leave my side, Damon. Do you understand me?" She asked._

_"Yes, Mother." He said and was surprised when she turned directly to him."I don't understand…" The boy was becoming frightened._

_Cassander came back with the bag. "Hey runt." He said to Damon and knelt down beside the boy's body._

_"Mother?"_

_"It's alright." Madelena said as she began to work. "This will be nothing more than a dream, Damon. You fell asleep in the forest and had a terrible dream. Do you understand."_

_"But I didn't." He said._

_"Never mind that. You fell asleep and this is just a dream." Her voice became suddenly sharp and firm._

_"Yes, ma'am." He said nearly in tears. He didn't understand why he was looking down at his body, or who this man was that called his mother, mother. He didn't understand the words his mother was saying. He felt a pulling sensation and cried out as he was sucked back into his own body._

_He woke sputtering and coughing the last of the water from his lungs._

_"There now" Madelena said as Cassander Andreassi faded into the forest. "You had me worried." She told Damon, who rubbed at his eyes as if just waking from a dream._

_"I'm sorry, Mother."_

Damon opened his eyes slowly. He could think of a thousand places he'd rather his mind go then back to his childhood. Even now he had dream and reality confused. Had the dream been real? Had his mother resuscitated him? Had he actually been dead? How much of his childhood had been a lie? Who the hell was this Cassander guy? Did he have an older brother? Or had it all actually been nothing more than a dream.

"Another bad dream?" Elena asked him. He was looking worse. It reminded her of when he'd been bitten by the werewolf. He was ashen and his wounds stood out starkly against his pale flesh.

He nodded and moved to sit up.

"You can stay there. " She said, not wanting him up walking around for fear that he'd keel over at the energy loss.

Damon wanted to be up, to move, but he conceded her wishes. His own thoughts not far from hers. He was fading fast. The vervain and blood loss, the fact that he was badly injured all worked together to push him down that path. "Do you remember going into the tomb with me?" He asked.

"Damon don't." Elena said. "They'll find us before that happens. "

He attempted a smile. "You'll be fine. I'm fading fast. Another day or two and I'm not going to be able to talk back anymore."

"You know I used to pray for that. Anything to shut you up." She tried to tease "Don't think about that right now. They won't give up. They'll find us in time. " She insisted. "Tell me about your dream."

Damon sighed, not quite in frustration, but he nodded and did so.

"Wait… your friend tried to kill you?" She asked. "You were seeing a ghost? Were you a medium like Jeremy?"

"I don't know… but I think it's possible. My mother is also a necromancer. Maybe I was going to be too." He said quietly, letting his eyes close. "Have to wonder if it was real. Or just… a dream."

She frowned. "Does your life flash before your eyes? When you desiccate?" She asked. "Mine did when I died. I'd always thought it was just an old wives tale. But I saw everything. I saw the times you compelled me too. I know I met you first."

Damon swallowed. "It doesn't mean anything. You love Stefan." He told her. "Its how it should be."

"I love you too, you know that. " She said softly, stroking his dark hair.

"Now who's sharing too much because the future looks bleak?" Damon said with a tired smirk.

"Damon-"

"You know how I feel, Elena. We've both made our choices. "


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan woke to the sound of his cell phone going off. It was sending shards of pain through his head with each tone and he fumbled for it on the coffee table. "Hello?" he said hoarsely. His throat ragged from throwing up all night.

"Stefan. You sound awful."

"Katherine." He said, knowing that voice instantly. "Where are you? Please tell me you still have the stone." He said up his free hand going to his head.

"I can't give it back to you." She said. "I can't let it get anywhere near Mystic Falls. "

"You don't understand. They have Damon and Elena." He told her. "They're starving them."

"Then you should go home and look for them." Katherine said. "You're not getting the stone Stefan. I'm sorry. "

"You're not sorry at all, Katherine. You're doing it again. You're sacrificing Damon to save your own hide. Only this time it's not just Damon, it's Elena too."

"If you're smart you'll let them go too, and stay as far away from Mystic Falls as you can get. "

"Don't do this Katherine. You know I can't let this go. I can't let them go."

"I'm sorry Stefan." She said again. "I'm really going to miss you." Katherine ended the call.

Stefan sat on the sofa staring at the phone in his hands in disbelief.

Alexandra sighed. She'd only heard half of the conversation but it was enough to tell her what had been said. "Did you truly expect her to do otherwise?" She asked coldly.

"I don't know what I expected. " Stefan said quietly. " I had hoped she'd see reason."

"Did she give a reason why ?"

Stefan shook his head. "She said that I should abandon them and stay away from Mystic Falls but no explanation."

Alex nodded. "Then we go talk to Astrid tonight and find out where she is and do this the hard way."

"She's going to be in the wind again. " Stefan said. "It took Elijah Five hundred years to track her down. They don't have five hundred years to wait."

"If that's what it takes that's what it takes. " Alex said. "I'm not stopping. I think you should go home and start searching for them there."

Stefan shook his head. "No." He said firmly.

"Suit yourself. " Alex said. "But it's time to man up." She told him. "We're not here to save anyone but Damon and Elena. Do you understand me? No more thoughts of talking to Katherine when we find her. No more courting the vampire underground. It's time to become the hunter. Do you understand what I am saying?" She asked again.

"I understand you're out for blood. Is this about getting Damon and Elena back? Or is this about vengeance?" He asked getting to his feet and approaching her.

"This is about getting them back, and keeping them safe afterward." Alexandra said firmly.

"About making sure no one touches what's yours you mean." Stefan yelled and winced at the pain that shot through his head. He'd forgotten what a hangover was like. "You're as bad as she is, you just don't see it. Damon's nothing but a possession to you. You're not worried, you're mad. Someone dared take something from you. Someone stole from a Sauveterre and you can't stand that."

Alex struck him then. She didn't slap him; she didn't ball up her tiny fist and hit him in the nose. She picked up the nearest heavy object and hit him hard enough to knock him off his feet. The aggression was beginning. Strange that it would affect him whether he was bound or not, she was starting to wonder if there was more to this drug than Derek thought. "That would be the drug talking, Stefan, and if you have a brain left in your head you will stay there on the floor and shut the hell up. " She didn't know that she could pull that off a second time.

"Now why is it every time I'm on to you, it's the witch, it's the drug , its always some outside force. No… I'm thinking clearly for the first time since you entered our lives. You've never released him have you." He said getting to his feet. "He's still your thrall. That's how you can always find him. "

"Calm down." She said bracing herself to have to hurt him. Or more likely be hurt. In a physical altercation the vampire always had the upper hand if he was unbound, and she didn't have spirits with her. Her mother's protections prevented it. "If that were true I'd be able to find him now. "

"How do I know you can't?" He lunged for her, and Alex began to run.

Her thoughts raced. Later she would have liked to have said that she was trying to sort out what had caused the reaction, and how to bring Stefan back to his own mind, but it wasn't. Her thoughts were on survival pure and simple.

The vampire blocked her path to the basement, "uh huh huh." He said waggling a finger at her. "No you don't get to get away that easily. "

"Stefan, you're not yourself." She told him backing away. "It's the drug. It's magical in nature. It's messing with your head." She screamed as he pounced, running toward the stairs and up.

He grabbed at her ankle, pulling her down, and she kicked at him with her free foot, connecting with his face. She knew he'd heal. She wasn't holding back.

Stefan laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't have given me your blood Alex. You know me and human blood." He said with a grin as she ran further up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

Alexandra locked the door. She knew it wouldn't stop him but it would slow him down just long enough to get to what she needed. She turned around in the room, her mother's bedroom and scanned it for the right symbols. "Come on, come on, come on, " She muttered anxiously.

She heard the door knob jiggle and knew he was just doing it to play with her. He was in ripper mode. Dammit he was right, she shouldn't have given him her blood, but he'd been controlling himself so well the last few months. It didn't occur to her that he'd lose his mind that quickly.

"You're right about one thing," He said, his tone cold and somehow amused. "Its time to stop playing nice with Katherine. I'm going to find her, and when I do I will rip her throat out and take the soul stone whether she wants to give it up or not." Again he rattled the knob, harder this time, enough to make her jump involuntarily. "But first I'm going to practice on you. "

"Damon will never forgive you." She said spotting what she was looking for finally. Her mother was never one to go undefended against vampires. She pressed the symbol on the carved window ledge and a drawer popped open just as the door burst into splinters.

She grabbed the gun from the drawer and turned to face him.

"Damon's never going to find out." Stefan said, scoffing at the gun, "that's just going to make me angry"

Alexandra pulled the trigger, aiming center mass. She knew it might kill him, but she was in that moment more concerned with her own survival as she filled him with wood. "My Mother's a witch. Do you really think it would be loaded with lead?" She asked as he sank to the floor gasping in pain. It would appear she had missed the heart. She made a mental note to get back to the firing range .

She sat down on the bed and vibrated. "Now what do I do with you." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Derek. "Well… I think I know what triggers the aggression now." She said.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, hearing the tremor in her voice.

"I'm not hurt." She said staring at Stefan as he curled around himself in pain.

"Not exactly what I asked but it will do I guess. " Derek said. "So what is it that you think is the trigger?"

"Emotion… hopelessness, helplessness. " She said. Emotions that had been triggered by his phone call from Katherine.

"Which most thralls looking for escape feel every day." Derek said. As far as he knew his didn't feel that way. Not that he planned to go and ask. He didn't see his actions as abusive, and therefore was sure that they felt the same way.

"Uh huh." She said breathlessly, trying to pull herself together.

"You sure you don't want me to come over there?" Derek asked.

"I'm sure. Have there been any other survivors? " She asked. "Any idea what to do to break the spell?"

"He attacked you and you left him alive? Are you insane? I am definitely coming over there."

"I missed the heart. It wasn't intentional." She said. "He's not going anywhere any time soon. I'm fine. Just rattled. You don't need to come over here. If Astrid's been peddling this shit, it's all going to come to a head. You have more important things to worry about than me. "

Derek swore. "Tell me you're somewhere safe."

"I'm at my mothers." She said. The house technically belonged to all of them, but it was her mothers. No one questioned that no matter who's name was on the deed.

"That would be a no." He told her, and she could hear the frown in his voice.

"Mom hates vampires. None of them living but Stefan and Damon have ever been invited in so they can't come in, and there's a box of wooden ammo right here beside me. I'll be fine. "

Derek sighed. "Fine. But when its safe to move the vampire, you're headed to your fathers place if I have to take you there myself."

Alex laughed. "Yes sir." She said with a grin. "I want to be there when you deal with Astrid."

"Tonight's as good a night as any." Derek said "She's expecting to meet with Salvatore anyway so we know she'll be there."

" I'll meet you there at sundown. I'll keep Stefan off the streets tonight." Alex said. "Hopefully it will wear off soon."

"It usually does. If not we'll find the cure. I'll see you tonight." He said and hung up.

Stefan glared at her. He thought about lunging again, but stopped himself, spying the gun in her hands. "At the end of the day, even for you, we're just a bunch of animals."

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer." She told him. She aimed the gun at his head. "You'll thank me later." She said and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Meredith managed to talk Tyler into driving her over to her apartment so that she could prepare for her date with Marc. Some of her things were out at Alexandra's place but the majority of them were still at her own apartment.

She dressed casually, since they were going to be walking around the town rather than an actual date night date. She applied make up and frowned at herself in the mirror. She tried her hair up, then down, then up again. It didn't look right no matter what she did.

Tyler leaned against the door frame and made a scoffing sound. "I don't know why you're so worried about it. He's not the one you're into."

"And since when did you become an expert on who I'm 'into' "she hated that phrase. It made the guy sound like a hobby instead of a person.

"Since I saw you giving Liz the hairy eyeball over coffee this morning." He said and chuckled as she glared at him via the mirror "Yeah that's the one right there, that's the look."

"I am not 'into' Joshua Salvatore." She told him as she piled her hair up loosely.

"Whatever you say." Tyler said, smirking at her.

"I'm not!" She said. "He's arrogant, pushy, entirely too into shrink mode all the time."

Tyler nodded. "Right."

"Honestly, he's nothing but trouble." And not the least bit interested in me, she thought .

" Well… do yourself a favor and let the hair down. Guys like to at least be able to think about getting their fingers into it. That is if you're really into this Marc guy. " He said. "But whatever you're gonna do, let's do it and go. " he said looking at his watch. "I have things to do. "

"Nice " She said and waited for him to go before letting her hair fall down around her shoulders again.

* * *

Marco parked his car beside the construction companies pick up. Getting out he went to his younger brother's side and clasped his shoulder. "You didn't waste any time I see." He smiled and let his baby brother embrace him in a hug.

Cassander shrugged. "I needed a project. Might as well be the family home." He'd purchased the construction company as soon as he'd hit the states. He knew what was required in the house, and his thrall would make sure it was done and then forgotten about.

"How long until the place is finished?" Marco asked.

"Well this isn't extreme home makeover." Sander said with a shrug "And I want it to stand longer than a couple years so we're talking a month minimum and that's with pushing the crew hard."

"Mother wants it sooner." Marco said.

"Mother is going to have to wait." He said.

"I think maybe time has caused your memory to fade, brother. Mother doesn't wait." Marco said.

"I'll talk to her tonight. " Cassander said. "I'm not a sorcerer. I can't conjure a complete estate to her specifications with a wave of my hand. Even with zombies taking up the slack at night it's going to take time. "

"It's your funeral," Marco said with a chuckle. "I have to go. I have a date."

"Ah… the Fell woman. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. One day you are going to learn not to ask so many questions, Cassander. " He said and turned to walk away.

"God I hope not." Cassander muttered under his breath.

* * *

Jeremy watched as Bonnie stared out the window to the grounds below. She hadn't said a word since she'd been brought here, and even though Jeremy knew that was all Damon's doing, he couldn't completely fault him.

"They said I could take you out onto the grounds next week. But only if you don't have another episode. So please… don't try and use your powers while I'm gone, okay." He said. "I really miss you. Kol's taken Elena and I can't find her." He told her. "Matt's moved in, so I'm not really alone, but it feels like I am."

He'd been coming out here every week on his day off since she'd been locked away. He didn't mention it to Damon or Alex, and he didn't mention them to her. He was afraid she'd have another episode if he did.

His phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket. *Out front. Ready when you are.*

"That's Matt." He said, "We're going out again to look for Elena. I don't know that we know what we're doing but we're doing something. " He told her as he texted Matt that he was saying goodbye. "I'll be back next week. Maybe we can go outside then."

He left the room, shoulders slumped, eyes down cast. He didn't look back.

A single tear slid down Bonnie's cheek.

* * *

Meredith smiled as they finished their lunch at the Mystic Grill. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun just walking around town.

"So how long are you staying at the boarding house?" Marco asked, returning the smile. She was a beautiful woman. There was no arguing with that, and her education level made her intelligent and thus interesting to speak with, but he felt as though he was robbing the cradle. How did vampires do it? What was the insane attraction to teen aged girls? His youngest brother was a perv. He was sure of it. At least Damon had the good sense to find a woman close to his own age eventually.

"Not long if I can help it. I need to get back out to Alex's soon. " She said "And honestly I think Josh is over reacting to the entire car situation."

"I think you're right. He definitely didn't approve of me when I picked you up." Marco said laughing. Somehow appropriate that the resultant bloodline of his stepfathers indiscretion should hate him on sight.

"I wouldn't worry about Josh if I were you."

He smiled. "I'm normally not an insecure sort of man but who is this Alex you have to get back to?" He asked knowing full well. "Should I be worried about him?"

"Her." Meredith said.

"Really?" He teased, waggling eyebrows at her.

Meredith blushed. "No, nothing like that. She's my best friend and she's out of town with her boyfriend. I'm house sitting. But if it would soothe your insecurities any, there is this ball on Friday night. I know its short notice, but I'd like it if you'd go with me." She said.

"I would love to." Marco told her. Perfect. Soon he'd be worming his way into the founders councils good graces. With any luck forcing the original vampire out.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra was, as promised, outside of Leveau's shortly before sunset. She smiled watching Derek approach. Even in love with another man she could appreciate that well-muscled form as he sauntered her direction.

Derek walked as though he owned all that he surveyed. People on the sidewalk looked down and stepped aside, so it would appear that they agreed. Alexandra however had no such reaction. She hugged him once he was within reach.

"Damn woman." He said. "It's been too long." Derek took her hand and they entered the club, finding an out of the way table to wait and watch.

"It has, my friend." She settled into the chair and watched as people slowly began to file in. Some of them she recognized from the old days, others were new but they bore Derek's mark. He was stepping in to fill the void in New Orleans. She suspected he had been since her father's death. She had the feeling August Sauveterre would approve.

"Alright. Spill." Derek said, giving her a pointed look. "I just got my people involved in what could potentially turn into a war and I want to know why."

Alexandra sighed and explained the situation from the beginning. "And now I am tracking down Katherine to get the soulstone back."

"Are you actually going to give it to them? " He asked, frowning. That could be very bad in the end for Alexandra if she did. He felt protective of her. She was his oldest friend, and her father had been his mentor.

"I don't know. Depends on if I can get them back without it. "

"I would think you could trade his siblings' freedom for Damon and the girl." Derek suggested.

"Kol is all rage and impulse. He's like an angry Damon on steroids." She pointed out. "He doesn't react rationally. No one else knows what I've done to Elijah. Including Elijah. He's keeping an eye on Kol for me. If he does anything or says anything to lead us to Damon and Elena I'll know."

"I can't believe you enthralled a fucking original." Derek said shaking his head. "Your father would be out of his mind proud of you."

"It's not as impressive as it sounds. I had to do it in a graveyard and he still fought me when he knew." She said looking up as Stefan walked into the bar.

"So keep him in the dark." Derek said with a shrug. "And there are ways to break his will down. You know that. Don't tell me you're that much of a softie."

She shook her head. "No. I just want this war to be over eventually." She said. "I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't." Derek said. "How can you? None of our kind has ever dealt with an original before. You are in so deep right now that I don't think it's possible for anyone to dig you out. Tiger by the tail doesn't even begin to cover it, and you've been there ever since you followed your thrall out there."

"I know. But it's where I want to be." She told him. "Not holding the tiger's tail, especially not a tiger that big, but with Damon is where I want to be. "

"I will never understand that. " Derek said.

Alex shook her head. "I don't expect you to." She told him with a sigh.

"Hey, relax. I'm your friend, that's not going to change. I'm just concerned that this is going to cause you trouble down the road. Not everyone is as accepting as I am."

"I've never been tied into the community. You know that." They were as bad as witches with their cabals and expectations. She'd spent her youth, really up until Damon, being controlled and directed by someone somewhere. It had felt as though she were enthralled to the hierarchy. One thing Damon had taught her was that freedom was important, even if it was only an illusion.

"No, you aren't but one day you are going to need that back up and some won't give it. Most won't give it to save a vampire and that's what you're asking us to do right now. To help you save a pair of vampires." Derek pointed out.

"You're the only one that knows." Alexandra said. "The others are just looking for a lying thieving leech that has something of mine." She shrugged. "I'm not lying to them. Just not telling them what the item is for and to be honest it's none of their business. "

Derek shook his head. "You're definitely off your game if you think people haven't put two and two together. You head off to be with your leech lover, no one thinks twice about it. You always come to your senses in a year or two, and hell; he's attractive so they figure you're just kinky. But now you're here with his brother, no mention of Damon, and anyone with eyes can see that Stefan isn't a thrall. You're not sleeping, you're aging so you aren't feeding, even with a vampire close at hand. People are going to sort it out. They're going to stop helping you. So wise up. Make your boy over there a thrall and feed properly before someone figures out your grieving a vampire."

"I'll head out to the usual places once we're done here tonight. I'll be fine, Derek."

He gave her a look that said he firmly believed otherwise.

* * *

Cassander picked the lock on the cabin and opened the door. He entered first, making a quick sweep of the place looking for and disarming the spirit wards before indicating that his mother could enter the small home.

"I can see why they are building another house." Madelena said as she slowly walked through the living room. She picked up a picture frame from the mantle and smiled. Her younger boys and the women they loved. It was what they called a candid shot, the four of them seated around a table and laughing. She smiled.

Cassander looked over her shoulder. "He seems happy on the surface." He said.

Madelena nodded. "I felt his mind when he was tending my tomb." She said. "He's not truly happy. He finds comfort in some people and things but it's not the same."

Cassander nodded. "What are we looking for, Mother?" He asked. Sometimes he felt more like he was one of her thralls than part of her cabal… or her son. The second son was always expendable, spare parts and even though she professed affection and respect it was always perfectly clear what she truly felt.

"There is a book that Timon was keeping safe for me." She said. "I was told that it was in among his belongings and that those were sent to the Sauveterre girl." And of course she was getting to know her son. This was where he chose to live, this was where his things were.

"Perhaps she is keeping it in her work space." Cassander suggested, as he opened a bottle and sniffed inside. It made his eyes water. "Well, she isn't feeding from him." He said putting the cork back inside. Even the smell of aspirin was enough to make him nearly gag. He was old enough that even the component parts of willow bark were enough to make him uncomfortable. His mother was much older still and so much as the dust from the cotton ball within the bottle could raise blisters. "She's also young if it's not affecting her to use it."

"Yes she is quite young. Her mother is old for a witch but even she is still younger than you, my dear." She said caressing her sons hair briefly. "Which is good. I don't think your brother would survive an older Necromancer. He's far too rebellious. They would break him."

"What are we going to do about them? My brothers I mean."

"For now we wait for things to play out. " Madelena said. "Don't worry. There will be action taken when the time is right." She continued sifting through her son's life, one item at a time, one keepsake at a time. "Why don't you check the mausoleum to see if that is where the book is? You'll recognize it if you see it."

Cassander nodded and more than happily left the cabin. Madelena was in worship mode. That was what he called it when she became caught up in one of her favorites. There were eight of them. One pair per century she had been active. Of each pair she had a favorite and the youngest favorite was always the current golden boy.

He felt sorry for Damon. The boy had been kept in the dark about what she was, about what he and his brother were. Now Damon was a vampire and Cassander, unlike Marco, believed that was somehow part of his mothers on going plans. Any plan of hers involving the undead never worked out in their favor.

He liked the feel of the property as he walked across to the mausoleum. He could feel the dead beneath his feet and smiled. His brother certainly knew how to handle a necromancer even if he didn't realize he'd been born to one. Or had once had the potential to become one.

He paused at the door to the mausoleum. There was a spirit there leaning against the door frame. He was recently dead by the look of it. Sometime within the last year or so given his style of dress and manner. After looking him over Cassander lifted the padlock and began to work at picking it.

"You shouldn't do that." Alaric said. "Wouldn't want anyone digging in your private workplaces now would you."

"She's practically family. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." He said and scowled as the padlocks inner workings shifted back to locked. "You're going to annoy me in a minute. That's not something you want to do."

"You're right. I don't. But that's never stopped me before. "Alaric said. "Surely you've met recalcitrant ghosts before."

Cassander looked at him more closely. "You're a guardian spirit." That would make him more difficult to control. Guardians had a purpose. They couldn't be diverted from that purpose. "Why are you here? Necromancers don't need guardian spirits."

Alaric laughed. "Yeah I wouldn't go believing the PR so much if I were you." He said. "I'm not here for her. I'm here for your brother." He wasn't about to mention Jeremy or Elena. There was no need for him to know of the connection to the Gilbert family. It would only make them targets again.

"A vampire warranted a guardian spirit? That's a new one." He said going back to picking the lock once again.

"Yeah well, Damon was my best friend. In spite of our pretty dramatic differences. " He said with a shrug. "Unfortunately there is only so much a ghost can do. You do know that Damon's missing."

"The four of them went out of town together after Stefan's graduation." Cassander said. "Not so much missing as just absent."

"You're awfully trusting for a guy your age." Alaric said. "That's the cover story to keep the questions to a minimum."

Cassander looked to the former history teacher again. "And?"

"And he's been kidnapped. Locked away somewhere to starve. Funny thing is, I think your mother knows exactly what's going on."

Cass shook his head. "No. if it were Stefan I would think it was possible. But not Damon. He's the current golden boy in spite of his warm liquid diet and dental issues. " He frowned. "What makes you think it's possible?"

"Because someone involved is blocking Alexandra from finding him. They're also blocking Damon from getting word out. Even half dead he could still command the crow, and reach out mentally from a distance. Not so much as a peep has gone out. Blocking a vampire that strong takes a necromancer."

"Or merely someone is keeping him unconscious with a lot of vervain." Cassander countered.

Alaric shook his head. "The one that took him has an axe to grind. He'd want Damon to suffer as much as possible. Keeping him out cold doesn't make him suffer."

"You're wrong about my mother. But there may be another possibility. A witch." Cassander said. "Mother is too old to handle the willow but a witch would know exactly what to do. They can't control the dead but they know how to imprison one. "

"Alexandra's mother… it's possible. Can't rule that out." Alaric said. "Can't rule yours out either."

"If you truly believe that my mother is responsible for what's happened to Damon, why are you standing here talking to me?"

"Because I've listened to you talk to her. You've been her chew toy before haven't you? " Alaric asked quietly. "The one that makes the sacrifices, or more to the point you're the one that's been sacrificed because of whatever plan she has set in motion. Its felt good to be free for the last hundred and fifty some odd years hasn't it. You found your own mind. You're using it even if you are towing the family line."

"You assume a lot." Cassander said tightly.

"No, I don't." Alaric said pushing off from the door frame. He faded from view as he walked away.

Cassander turned back to the lock, forcing his way into the mausoleum.

* * *

Derek nodded to a table in the corner. "There she is. The ice queen blonde." He said "Shall we?"

Alexandra nodded and they walked through the crowd toward the table. A look from Derek and the adoring sycophants surrounding the would-be vampire queen scattered. They flanked her, just as Derek's people closed and locked the doors.

"I think its time you tell me what you know about Katherine Pierce and her whereabouts." Alex said, like a teacher asking a child to fess up what really happened to their homework.

"I don't. Katherine is my friend. She's a compatriot. I cannot turn her over to you. I don't care what the situation is. I'm sorry about Damon. I am. But I can't help you."

"I thought you wanted to help vampires." Derek said, sarcasm mixed with menace. "Or is it just that you want to fight necromancers. That stuff you gave Stefan yesterday. You wanted him to kill Alexandra or die trying."

"I see that didn't happen." Astrid said as she pushed an absinthe glass toward him. "I take it he's dead then." She maintained a demeanor of coolness, aloof to the people on either side of her as though it was no real threat.

He pushed the glass back toward her.

"No, he's very much alive." Alexandra said. "Interesting concoction, of course we'll have to ferret out the witch that's been enchanting it for you. Ingenious really, binding it to the victims emotions. Foolish to think that we wouldn't sort it out eventually however."

"Do you really think you've sorted it out?" Astrid asked, a faint smile crossing her face.

"I think you've gotten yourself caught up in a war you don't really want to be part of." Derek said, laying his hand over the vampires, feeling the beat of her heart, controlling it subtly at first. "You started out like every other bleeding heart free range vampire. Desperate to save the poor defenseless thralls."

Her skin flushed as her heart rate quickened. She tried to pull her hand free but could not. She looked up at him with wide nearly colorless eyes.

"What? You thought I had to own you?" He laughed. "I have to own you to control your soul. Dead flesh is open season." Derek told her. "Now while we talk, my friends over there are going to take a sample from every vampire in this place. You know what that means."

"You bastard." Astrid said breathlessly, her skin had gone beyond flushed, her heart pounded in her chest at a breakneck speed. She was certain that it was going to explode from her chest.

"What? You don't want it looking like this place is the necromancer version of a venus fly trap? Then you answer her questions." Derek said.

Astrid nodded, and Derek motioned for the others to hold off.

"Where's Katherine?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." She said and cried out at the pain coursing through her veins.

Several vampires were on their feet and moving toward them only to be blocked by those loyal to Derek, those owned by him.

"I swear I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Astrid said and the pain receded slightly.

"What did she tell you?" Alex asked.

"That she was looking for a witch, a very old Bennett witch." Astrid said.

Derek sneered "God I hate Bennetts." He said.

"Why is she looking for a witch?"

"I don't know. Protection I guess. Its Katherine, everything is about protection." Astrid answered.

"How do you contact her?" Derek asked.

"I can't not now. She got rid of her cell phone after calling Stefan. She tossed it in the garbage and walked out the door. She'll contact me if she needs me."

"Well now. That should make you very happy. Now I have two reasons to keep you alive. " Derek said.

"Wait, that call came in this morning. Where is her phone?" Alex asked. "We can find out who she's been talking to recently."

"In my haven, down stairs."

"Haven? Really? How old are you anyway?" Derek asked as he slid out of the booth, still holding on to her. "Come on. You're going to show me where she threw it out, and while you're at it we're going to talk about how to reverse the damage you've done."


	11. Chapter 11

It was just after dawn when Derek and Alexandra finished dealing with Leveau's and they entered her mother's victorian. "Let's deal with Stefan and get you out to your Dad's place until we have a solid lead on your little thief." Derek said.

Alex nodded and led the way down to the basement room she'd drug Stefan into after incapacitating him. She turned on the light and opened the door . "We've got something to help you." She told him. "It's the antidote to what Astrid gave you.

Stefan lay on the floor, a small pile of bloody wooden bullets to the side. "You can go to hell, bitch."

Derek laughed quietly. "Yeah he's still raging. He's going to have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up."

"Who the hell are you?" Stefan demanded but Derek ignored his question.

"I'll hold him, you pour." Derek said and pinned the weakened vampire down, pushing a knee into the bullet holes.

Stefan cried out in pain and Alexandra moved in holding his mouth open long enough to pour the substance into his mouth and then held it closed forcing him to swallow.

The vampire sputtered and gasped when they moved off of him. He struggled to his feet, and managed to take a step toward Alexandra before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

"Hmm… he lasted longer than I expected." Derek said. "Anyway one of my thralls has a witch in her pocket. " He didn't keep them locked in the basement waiting for his next command after all. What use were they like that? "We'll get this out to the necromancers locally in a few days. Maybe save a few lives while we're at it. I have the feeling this goes further than a half assed attempt at a vampire uprising."

"I know. Astrid's buying into some witches scheme. Who ever created the drug is behind this. Hell of it is I don't know if they're targeting vampires or necromancers."

"The right witch with an ax to grind it could be both. " Derek said. "You look like you could use a drink. He'll be fine till he sleeps it off. Come on, if I remember correctly, your mother has an amazing wine collection."

* * *

Juliana covered Rebecca up and sighed. She walked out of the room motioning for Kol and Elijah to follow her. "She's under a curse, but it's not from a witch or a necromancer. Have any of you been in contact with any gypsies or voodoo practitioners?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of." Kol said.

"If you had made one angry you would have been aware of it." Juliana told him.

"Is this something Alexandra could have arranged?" Kol asked.

"It's not outside the realm of possibility. However if she were to attack anyone it would be you." Juliana pointed out, "And you wouldn't get off as easily as your sister."

"You call that easy? She can't sleep and feeding does nothing for her. She's wasting away, desiccating and we are constantly feeding her." Kol growled.

"Compared to what Alexandra will do to you? Yes." Juliana said. "Do you really think the favorite daughter of August Sauveterre is a gentle soul? " She laughed. "You should have taken Stefan. She would have been angry for Damon's sake but it wouldn't have been personal."

"She's still a child compared to her father." Kol pointed out.

"You are a child compared to her father. " She said. "If you are wise you'll give her what she wants when she returns and not push this further."

Alexandra wasn't the only one he had to watch for either. Madelena was letting things progress at the moment because it suited her purposes and no lasting harm was coming to Damon. But there would be vengeance. It would be a race to see which of the women championed that damned vampire first. She'd be just as happy if he disappeared off the face of the earth for all eternity.

* * *

"Again." Joshua said firmly. He had set up a training room in the cellar, there had been a decent amount of space unused and he'd taken it over. The floor and partially up the walls were padded. He was teaching hand to hand currently. Generally speaking it was best not to get that close to an angry vampire but one didn't always have a choice.

Jeremy attempted the well-practiced maneuver again, and again. But it seemed the better he got at it the better Joshua got as well. On one level it was frustrating, but on another he knew what the other man was doing.

Alaric smiled. Good. The boy needed more training and he wasn't able to give it to him in his current state. He could give advice but the lack of an actual physical form could be limiting. So as Jeremy got up from the mat again he leaned in close and whispered in the teenager's ear.

Jeremy grinned and once Joshua indicated to come at him again, he did, only this time he added something different. Something that Alaric had taught him and just then reminded him of. He took Joshua off guard, and the man adjusted his response nodding all the while for Jeremy to continue. It was obvious Joshua was holding back strength wise, but Jeremy was enjoying it anyway, even up to the point where Josh took him to the floor and pinned him to the mat.

"Good job!" Josh said helping Jeremy up.

"I had someone else teaching me for a while. Alaric. He just reminded me of something I forgot." Jeremy admitted.

"He's here now?" Joshua had been filled in on Alaric by Meredith when they actually talked instead of argued.

"Yeah. " Jeremy said. "Can we take a break? He said he needs to talk to me."

Joshua nodded. "Of course. We'll take up again after lunch. There's cold cuts in the fridge, help yourself."

"Thanks" Jeremy said, smiling. He headed up the stairs toward the kitchen. "So what's up?" He asked as he started making himself a sandwich.

"Damon and Stefan's mother is up and about. Apparently they also have a couple more brothers. Both necromancers. They've been snooping around the cabin."

"Do you think they're looking for Damon?" Jeremy asked, putting bread in to toast.

Alaric shook his head. "I don't know about the mother, planning on staying as far away from her as possible." It might not be possible at all for long, depending on if he had been mistaken about Cassander or not. "But the brother I met didn't even know that Damon was in trouble."

"So what were they doing out there?" Jeremy asked.

"Good question, but I got the impression they were looking for something."

"Alex won't like that." Jeremy said.

"No she won't." Alaric said. "Unfortunately I need to find out if she knows what they might be looking for at her place."

"So you need me to call them?" Jeremy asked grabbing the toast as it popped up. He started work on his sandwich.

"If you could. I want to know if she's just being creepy stalker mom or if there is a potential problem." Alaric said.

"So what does she look like?" Jeremy asked.

"remarkably good for having been in a crypt for more than a century and a half." Ric said with a grin, watching the boy eat. "She's tall for a woman, about Damon's height. She's got long dark hair, those same pale blue eyes that Damon has. She's breathtakingly beautiful and unless I am mistaken, keeping in mind I watch from a far distance with that one, she's as cold as Ice."

"If she's already got people here, they have to have been watching all along." Jeremy said. "Its not like someone who went underground before the civil war is going to understand cell phones and the internet, or for that matter where to send the letters. Someone unageing has to move. A lot."

Alaric frowned. "It's possible. If not that, then they have been manipulating things far more than I like to think about. Because that means it's possible they are still manipulating things."

Jeremy set his sandwich aside and pulled out his cell phone. "That's not exactly reassuring." He said as he dialed Alexandra's number. "hey, Alex, its Jeremy." He said.

"Jeremy hi,"Alexandra answered."I don't have any good news to share."

"No- no I didn't expect that you would. " Jeremy paused as Alex filled him in on what had happened the night before. He whistled lowly. "I know she said she never loved Damon but damn." He sighed. "Look, I called you because I don't know if Stefan can handle this right now. His mom is up and walking around," He said, "and apparently snooping at your place." Jeremy didn't pause to give her time to react "And there are apparently more brothers. Not Salvatores but more of her sons. Necromancers apparently."

Alex swore softly. "Is Meredith okay?" She asked, hoping that her friend hadn't been there while the necromancers were.

"Yeah. Someone sabotaged her car, so she's been here at the boarding house for a couple days while Joshua fixes her car. "

"How did you find out what was going on?" She asked.

"Alaric told me and asked me to call you."

"Next time you see him, ask about Kol." Alexandra said. She knew that if there had been anything important found he would have had Jeremy call her sooner.

"Hang on." Jeremy said and turned to look at Ric. "She wants to know about Kol."

"Kol is too busy to be a problem. He's trying to figure out what's wrong with Rebecca. If Alex has anything to do with her condition, that's pretty harsh considering she's not the one that took them."

Jeremy relayed what Alaric had said.

"Tell him to continue keeping an eye on Kol. There's nothing we can do about the necromancers at the moment. We'll sort that out once we have Damon and Elena back"

Jeremy nodded even though she couldn't see. "I'll tell him. Be careful. None of us can afford to lose anyone else." He said and ended the call.

* * *

Elena heard the door to the mausoleum unlock and looked up at the stairs to see who was coming down. She eased Damon's head off her lap onto the floor, and he roused slightly. He'd barely moved in what had seemed an eternity to her, left with nothing but her own mind to gauge the passage of time.

She quickly wrapped her hand again, and picked up one of the dowels that she'd tucked away, moving between Damon and the door.

"How touching." Kol said. "And here I thought that Damon was the one who would be protecting you."

"What do you want?" Elena asked, propping herself up with one hand against the wall. She was growing weaker, her veins were on fire with the hunger, but she wasn't going to give in to it.

"I'm just here to test out a theory. " Kol told her and brought up the blowgun.

Elena's eyes widened, but before she could move, Damon was up off the floor , shielding her body with his. "No." She breathed as he leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall, arms on either side of her head.

The slivers of wood embedded in his back, and he grimaced but made no sound, or showed any signs of moving. He knew he'd collapse if he tried.

"Knew there had to be some life in you yet." Kol said.

"What are you after now." He managed to ask.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Unless my theory proves right." He said and backed away. "Don't bother trying to follow me out. Neither of you would make it far."

Stefan woke with a raging headache, and pushed himself into the upright position. "What have I done?" He breathed and struggled to stand. He hesitated before trying to open the door, expecting to find it locked against him.

He was surprised when it opened, and even more surprised to see Alexandra seated at the dining room table, sipping at a cup of tea and picking at her breakfast.

"I am so sorry." He said from the doorway. "I-"

Alexandra waved the apology off. "It wasn't your fault, precisely." She said "You need to be more careful about Magic and who you trust. " She told him. She had warned him after all. For all he had known Astrid could have been looking to shanghai an unsuspecting vampire for her own master. Not that she had one but that wasn't the point. They didn't know that until Derek had gotten into her head.

"You're right." He said. "You look like you have something on your mind." Stefan chose to let the subject closer rather than apologize again. He joined her at the table.

Alexandra sighed and looked over at Stefan. "It seems you have at least one more brother."

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"According to Alaric, your mother is snooping around my house along with another of her sons."

Stefan sighed. "Which is probably why Katherine is running. Do you think she had anything to do with Damon and Elena being taken?"

She shook her head. "Not unless she has enthralled Kol. The impression I got was that she was old when you two were born and an old necromancer isn't going view vampires the same way I do. Very few young ones do for all of that."

"Which means she isn't going to be pleased with the two of us existing at all." Stefan said quietly.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "It all depends on how maternal she is. Mothers will tolerate a lot for the children they love."

"Damon will be fine then." Stefan said with a nod. He would have to avoid her, so once they found them he was going to have to leave town with Elena. He hoped the others would as well."But I don't recommend sticking around to find out. "

Alexandra nodded. "I know. I should tell the others to get out of town if she's out and about. I don't want any of them to wind up enthralled. "

Stefan nodded. "Probably a good idea. I doubt they'll listen but it's a good idea. "

"Caroline and Tyler? You're right. They won't listen." She said laughing quietly. "Well I'm all packed. Just waiting on word for a direction. Fortunately witches keep track of their genealogy. We'll know something soon enough. "

"Do necromancers keep track of these things too?" He asked. He wondered if he could find out about his mother's side of the family. It might be helpful to know. At least that's what he told himself.

"We do, but usually it's kept within the family. I know my father's lineage short though it may be, but Derek doesn't know it. "

"I hope witches are a lot more forthcoming with their backgrounds." He didn't even know the name of his mother's parents. He suspected that wasn't accidental. He also suspected that Damon did know.

"Witches cling to their lineages like some sort of badge of honor. We'll be able to track them down. Or rather Avril will. "

"I'm sorry to drag her back into our world."Stefan said. "Glad she's willing to help."

"She's my sister. She'll always help." Alex said with a shrug. "Not that I'm taking her for granted mind you, but she'll always be there for me just as I will for her. Besides, she likes Elena and Damon." She frowned as her phone rang and she excused herself recognizing the number. "What do you want?" She asked curtly.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Elijah said keeping his voice down. Kol was in with Rebecca at the moment but he was never sure how much privacy he would actually have.

"I'm fine." She said, keeping her voice distant and cool. She knew that if she gave even the faintest hint of warmth to her tone that he would latch onto it. Besides, she was in no mood to give anyone named Michelson any quarter. Their stupid bloody machinations had brought all of this about in the first place.

"Rebecca has come under some sort of curse. Do you know anything about that?" He asked.

"I don't deal in curses." She said, sidestepping the question.

"You didn't answer the question." He said.

"Didn't I?" She asked. "Have you found where Kol is keeping them?"

"No. He rarely leaves Rebecca's side. " Elijah said.

Alexandra gave a sort of humming sigh. "Unfortunate, then again perhaps it's for the best. He can't harm them if he doesn't go near them. "

"Let him go, Alexandra." He told her. "He's beneath you."

"You don't know him." She said softly. She'd said it a thousand times since she had first met and enthralled Damon Salvatore.

"I think perhaps I do." Elijah told her. "I see a man who was belittled throughout his mortal life by the people he cared about the most. I see a man who is afraid to be alone, yet endlessly pushing those who would love him away. I see an impetuous, impulsive man, bored with his existence and lashing out at the merest slight." Elijah said. "I see Klaus when I look at Damon Salvatore."

"I think your vision is faulty." Alex said.

"Are you sure it's not your vision that is skewed?"

"Good bye Elijah." She ended the call and sighed.

* * *

Tyler climbed the hill and scanned the area. He could smell willow even though there was no willow within a mile of where he was searching. One thing he had learned to depend upon over the last few months was his senses. The benefit of being a hybrid, other than the fact that he never had to turn again, was that he had stronger senses than either parent species. So he followed his nose.

His eyes widened as he spotted the well hidden mausoleum. The first floor had collapsed long ago and they had all avoided it as unsafe. But there were no willow trees in this part of the forest. They were more common along the river bank. Finding willow and rowan mixed in with the debris was suspicious at best.

He began to pull the debris aside with his hands It was loose enough to move easily. "Hang on." He said, not sure if they could hear him or not. There was no sound coming from below, but that didn't mean anything. They could be desiccated by now and unable to respond. His hands moved quickly, clearing the detritus away to eventually reveal a padlocked door.

Tyler smiled and moved to break the hasp. Then the smile faded as he caught another scent. A familiar one. He turned to face the newcomer, but the world went black momentarily as he was struck in the head with a baseball bat

"Well, if it isn't the traitor." Kol said. He'd waited for Elijah to make his nightly call to the necromancer bitch to make his exit again. "Now I have to cover this up."

Tyler pushed himself upright. He knew that he had no hope of facing off the Original in his current form. Shifting took time and left him vulnerable to attack. Before he could get his legs under him to run, he was struck again, sending him back to the ground, another blow, this time a boot to the ribs lifted him off the ground, and again the baseball bat found its mark.

"I could lock you in there with the others but I don't know how long it would take to weaken you enough. I'll have to try another tactic with you." Kol said.

Tyler spat blood as he managed to get his feet under him this time. "Screw you." His head was spinning and knew that he needed to heal, but first he had to get away. He began to run with Kol on his heels. He was nearing Lockwood land and he hoped that the familiar terrain would give him something of an advantage, but he hoped in vain. Kol had grown up in these woods as well, and he had forgotten none of it. And even if he had, the smell of Tyler's blood was enough to keep him on the trail.

Tyler was brought up short by the original and his damned baseball bat. He was once again struck, sending him flying backward into a tree, a small broken limb forcing its way through his back, missing his heart by a fraction of an inch on its way through his chest.

"I was going to use this on Damon. Get in a little payback for my sister. " He said striking Tyler again, in the ribs this time. "But I think you'll do. In fact, I think you'll do even better once I'm through with you." Kol said.

"Go to hell." Tyler said raggedly attempting to pull himself off of the tree limb.

"Nope, we can't have that." He said and walked over to snap the boy's neck. "Now… to go back and cover up the refuse again." He said pulling Tyler from the tree and dragging him by the arm behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline paced the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. "It's not like him." She said frowning.

"Call your mother. " Joshua said. "We can't assume that its vampire business. It could be something as simple as car trouble." He suggested although he didn't believe it.

Caroline simply gave him a look from over her coffee mug.

"Call her. " He said more firmly. "She can at least have people looking for his car and give us someplace to start looking from."

She sighed and nodded this time, and took out her cell phone. She checked one last time to see if Tyler would answer his and was sent straight to voicemail. His phone was off. She gave a growl that sounded a little more like an angry squeak toy than a frustrated Vampire. She gave Joshua a look, as he stifled a laugh. There were times when it was entirely too obvious that he was a Salvatore.

She called her mother then.

"Okay, honey, calm down. When did you see him last?" Liz asked gently. She could remember all too clearly waiting up worried about Bill when there was nothing to be worried about. She wasn't sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate that she didn't think the situation had anything to do with Tyler falling asleep in someone else's bed. At least if he was out playing around he'd be safe and it would be a broken heart her daughter had to deal with instead of more danger and a potentially dead boyfriend.

"Yesterday afternoon. He wanted to go see his mom and then run a few errands he said." Caroline told her mother.

"Okay, you stay put there with Joshua, I'll check with Carol and we'll see if we can't sort out when he was last seen and go from there. We'll find him, Honey. I promise."

"Thank you." Caroline said. "Call me the minute you find anything."

"I will. I'll talk to you soon." Liz said and hung up. She sighed and dialed Carol Lockwood.

"Tyler was here yesterday." She told her "He ran a few errands for me since the ball is coming up this weekend. I saw him last I guess around four in the afternoon. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sure it is." Liz told her friend, who didn't need to worry about Tyler at the moment. She'd only barely gotten him back from the dead so to speak. "Caroline's been on edge with the Salvatores out of town is all.

"Well, even though I owe them for Tyler being back with us, I for one am glad they are going to be out of town for the ball. It will be nice to have a party where nothing major is happening other than the usual politics."

Liz laughed. She doubted it would be that simple. It was never that simple. Carol was just blissfully unaware of most of it. Liz Forbes found herself very much wishing that Damon was back safe and sound. She still had the feeling that something major was brewing in Mystic Falls.

"I hear you are bringing a date this time. The new Salvatore in town. Now he's Zack's brother right?" Carol asked.

"Yes he is, and very much human." Liz said as she stated the SUV.

"Is he interested in his brother's seat on the counsel? I know Damon took over that position but Damon isn't in town and who knows when or if he's coming back."

"I'll talk to him." Liz said. She knew that was precisely what Joshua wanted, it was why she'd asked him to the ball in the first place. "But I'm sure he'll be interested."

"Good. Just so long as he doesn't go insane like Alaric Saltzman we'll be fine." Carol said.

"We'll be fine." Liz said. "I've got to go. I'll call you later."

* * *

Elijah offered the cup of blood to his sister but she knocked it out of his hands.

"There's no point." She said weakly. "it's like consuming air." Tears streamed down her cheeks."Why is she doing this to me?"

"It'll be alright." Elijah said, pulling her into his arms. He did though. He knew that what she was going through was because of what was being done to Damon and Elena. Alexandra wouldn't admit to doing it, but she was behind it he was sure. "I'll make it alright" He promised.

He didn't know how to help his sister and it was tearing him apart. If he knew where Kol was storing the other two he'd tell Alex to spare his sister this torment. Klaus would have done the same, and then made them pay for what was left of their lives for having dared to touch her in the first place. Elijah didn't know what Kol would do, but he doubted it would have anything to do with bending to another's will. Not even for their sister.

He simply rocked as she cried. He could feel her body stiffening, although it never seemed to go all the way to desiccation, or mummification. It would reach a certain point in the process and then she would seem to rally and gain ground, only to slide back to the brink of stasis. Not even what his brother's prisoners were being put through compared to this.

Kol stood at the door "I thought about putting them out in the sun this morning," He admitted, "to punish her for what she's doing to Rebecca. But I have the feeling our sister's fate is tied to theirs. The wounds on her back prove it."

"Then let them go." Elijah said. "End this now. We'll find Katherine ourselves as we should have from the beginning." He said easing Rebecca back down to the pillows.

Kol shook his head. "They don't get to win." He said approaching the bed. He bent over his sister, and with one hand stroked her hair gently, and with the other plunged the ash tipped stake into her heart.

"What are you doing?" Elijah demanded as he pulled Kol away from the bed, slamming him into the wall hard enough to make the room shake.

"What I should have done from the beginning. I'm ending her suffering," He yelled back, struggling against his elder brother's grip.

"You haven't ended her suffering; you've trapped her in silence." Elijah growled. "The only suffering you've ended is your own."

"And what have your late night phone calls achieved, brother? I've heard you talking to her, trying to convince her to give up. I could almost view that as betrayal to us all."

"And if she abandons Damon, she will cease to feel the need for vengeance and let Rebecca go. "

"That's not your reason, Elijah." Kol said. "I've seen this before. You're in love. Just as you were in love with Tatia and Katerina." He shook his head. "Your honor and your compassion are your weaknesses. You will lose everything over something so pointless as love."

"And if you had either you would see what your quest for Klaus is doing to what is left of this family." Elijah said, and let his brother go. "I want you out of this house by nightfall." He said going back to his sister, and removing the stake from her chest. "Should I see you again without Damon and Elena, I will use this on you."

"I'm not your enemy, Elijah. Don't make me into one." Kol said.

"We swore no more stakes and boxes. You crossed that line not me. Now it falls to you to make amends," he said looking at his youngest living sibling, "Or face the consequences. This is now about Rebecca, not Klaus. Klaus isn't the one suffering."

* * *

Tyler stumbled along the roadside in a daze. He'd passed up several chances to feed, chances to heal. He couldn't do it. He'd wanted to. His body screamed with the need for blood but he couldn't force himself to do it, and he didn't know why.

He noticed the sheriff's vehicle as it pulled alongside him but he didn't stop, even as Liz called his name. He kept walking. He was supposed to keep walking until he got home. That was what he needed. Home. Had to get home, had to see Joshua. Then he could sleep.

The SUV pulled across his path and he stopped, wavering on his feet, nothing but willpower keeping him upright. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling as he stepped into the road to walk around the vehicle.

Liz got out of the car and stepped in front of him. "Tyler, get in the truck I'll take you home." She said worriedly. He looked like hell. Caroline had been right to worry about him.

He paused and shook his head, stepping around to keep walking. He was tired. So very tired and all he wanted to do was go home. He wanted to take her up on her offer but he couldn't. He had to keep walking. He had to walk home and there were miles to go. He missed his footing, pitching forward and rolling downward into the ditch. He lay there staring at the night sky, and the first signs of false dawn.

Liz followed him down, and grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet. He didn't resist. He had to get back to his feet. Had to start moving. He let her help him up the embankment and over to the SUV. She propped him against vehicle and he patted her on the shoulder in thanks and started to move again.

He didn't notice the pain in his side until he slumped into the older woman."Vervain…" He mumbled losing consciousness.

"Sorry kiddo." She told him as she opened the back door and slid the vampire into the back seat and closed the door. She took out her cell phone and dialed Joshua's number. "I've found him. I'm bringing him home. "

"Is he alright?" Joshua asked. There was something about her tone that had him worried.

"No. He's not." She said getting behind the wheel and pulling back out onto the road. "I'll explain more when I see you." She hung up and drove toward the boarding house. "It's gonna be alright." She told her sleeping passenger. "We'll find who's done this to you."

Joshua was out the door the moment he heard the vehicle pull into the driveway.

"I had to give him vervain to make him stop." Liz said getting out of the car. "He was staggering down the road coming back from your old family property. He wouldn't stop for anything."

They eased Tyler out of the back and Joshua cringed at the state of his clothing. There were gashes and blood stains in places where there were no wounds in addition to the wounds that covered him. Tyler had been tortured and from the looks of it, fed on. "We'll get him cleaned up and some blood into him and he'll be alright." He told Caroline as she came rushing out of the building. "He'll be alright."

* * *

Katherine sighed as she entered the house. "Thank you." She told her old friend.

"You never come to see me unless you're in trouble. " Sephira Bennett said as she closed the door. "Who is on your trail this time? Elijah still?"

"Not hardly, " She said. "A necromancer."

"It never rains but it pours with you. What did you do now?" She asked leading the way into the kitchen.

Katherine smiled "Oh you know me." She said not really answering the question. "I pulled the kitty's tail once too often. "

"You pulled the kitty's… girl you are going to wind up far worse than dead playing games like that. What necromancer did you piss off? Who am I going to have to go nose to nose with?" Not that she wanted to do any such thing. She was getting too old for this crap. Bad enough messing with vampires but pulling in a necromancer too was just too much. Katherine was becoming a liability quick.

"Doubt she'll find me." Katherine said. "She's not an old one. Younger than me. Maybe younger than you." Witches had a way of holding off aging when they wanted to. Katherine found that hilarious. So much for natural right?

"She? Well that's a good sign. They're supposedly the weaker of that crowd. Necromancer Barbie have a name?" She said handing Katherine a cup of coffee.

"Alexandra something or another. Damon called her Sasha. "

"Sauveterre? " Sephira asked, shaking her head.

"How did you know?" Katherine asked.

"Had the dubious pleasure of meeting August Sauveterre back in the day. He had one of his daughters with him. Called her Sasha. You don't want to mess with that family. "

"I just want to avoid her. "

"Good plan, so you and Damon Salvatore?" She asked. "I thought you were all hot and bothered over Stefan."

"Avoiding him too." Katherine said honestly.

Sephira simply shook her head. "You are trouble on two legs." She laughed.

Katherine smiled "Never a boring day." She finished off the coffee in her cup. "Do you mind if I go make use of your bath tub? It was a long drive from New Orleans."

"Help your self." Sephira said.

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you." Katherine said.

Sephira chuckled as Katherine walked away, then her smile faded. "Damn it." She muttered. "I am too damned old for this shit."

* * *

Joshua dialed Meredith's number. "We need your help." He said simply.

"Who's been hurt?" She asked. It was a slow day. There were no patients in the waiting room and she didn't have to get to the hospital for her shift in the ER for several hours yet. She could close shop easily enough.

"Tyler. Someone has tortured and drained him of blood." Joshua said.

"I'll be there soon. " She said "Is he conscious or do I need to bring IV supplies?"

"An IV to be on the safe side. He's a hybrid. I don't know how long to expect him to be unconscious. Liz had to knock him out with vervain. Not something within my field of experience."

Meredith nodded even though he couldn't see it. "I'm on my way" She told him hanging up.

Joshua rested a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Meredith's on her way." He said "We'll make sure he's alright."

"Why would they do this?" She asked.

"I don't know honey." Liz said.

"Someone is sending a message." Joshua said. "In his condition he wouldn't have been able to escape anyone without turning into the wolf. " Which would have been enough to even slow down an original.

"And if he had, he woudn't be in his clothes… and he'd be mostly healed by now." Caroline said and sighed, kneeling down on the floor beside the sofa where Tyler lay. "They prevented him from turning somehow. " She frowned. "Compulsion?" She asked.

"Very likely as I don't know of anyone other than the Michaelsons that would be interested in any of us. I've heard rumors that there are potions and things that can stop a werewolf from changing but they are rare and have devastating side effects if used too often." Joshua said.

"How do you know all of this?" Liz asked sitting on the edge of a chair.

Joshua smiled a little sadly. "My ex girlfriend liked me to be informed. " He said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at that. Right. Joshua had been this chick's boyfriend like she had been Damon's girlfriend. She had just expected more from him than sex and getting into the best parties. She wondered if she should talk to him about it later when her mom wasn't around but was distracted as Tyler moved. "Hey." She said and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Caroline?" Tyler said shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm here." She said stroking his hair. "you're safe now."

Joshua approached the sofa "Can you tell us who did this to you?" He asked.

Tyler shook his head. "Can't remember anything after leaving my mom's place." He said, looking at Joshua. The hunger gripped him then, and he tried to shake it off. He lay his head back down on the sofa cushion. "Sorry."

"Its okay." Joshua said, "Caroline told me that you managed to break Klaus's control in spite of being sired. You should be able to break the compulsion to forget as well. "

Tyler looked at Joshua again and felt his fangs pressing against his gums. He turned away then.

"I broke it by getting rid of what I felt I owed Klaus for." He said. "Don't know that it will help."

"The strength of will that it took to do that, is what will help. A compulsion is just a vampire's will pressing your own into submission. You can fight it and remember. They had to have taken you for a reason. "

"Can you just let him rest?" Caroline said irritably. "Can't you see he's been through hell?"

"Its okay." Tyler told her "I'm just hungry. I'll be fine." He said then turned back to Joshua.

"How do I do it?" he asked, and groaned as the beast within him began to take over and he was up off of the couch lunging for Joshua.

"No!" Caroline yelled moving to pull him off of the man, only to be shoved away.

Josh tumbled backwards under the force of the hybrids attack and kept the momentum going tumbling backwards away from Tyler. "Stay back. " he told Caroline, crouching, ready to move. "I don't want you bitten."

"I could say the same thing." She countered looking around for some way to stop her boyfriend without either killing him or getting close enough to get bitten.

Liz ran for the truck and opened the back hatch, pulling out the tranq gun just as Meredith pulled into the drive.

"I can't stop." Tyler yelled in frustration as he lunged again, and again at Joshua.

"Yes you can." Joshua told him as he once more dodged. Or rather attempted to. Tyler's reflexes were quicker than Joshua's and eventually the wolf had his prey, fangs sinking into his neck.

Joshua cried out in pain, but the sound was drowned out by gunfire. The dart hit Tyler in the shoulder and a few seconds later he collapsed on top of Joshua.

Caroline moved in quickly and pulled her lover away from Josh allowing Meredith to get in close. She shook her head as Meredith took a vial of blood from her bag and injected it into Joshua. "You gotta stop doing that." She said, cradling Tyler's head in her lap. "We don't need any more vampires in town."

"Joshua isn't going to die." Meri said, dismissing Caroline entirely.

"She's right." Liz said, remembering all too well sitting with Caroline's father while he slowly died. "It's too big a risk, Meredith."

"That's not your decision." Meredith said as she helped Joshua to sit up.

"Who's decision is it, Meredith? Your's? You certainly aren't asking your patients."

"You wouldn't understand, Liz, although you should. If Damon hadn't given Caroline his blood you wouldn't have a daughter any longer."

"And if you hadn't given Bill-" Liz started.

"He would have died anyway with a knife in his stomach." Meredith countered.

"Ladies… enough." Joshua said, letting Meredith check him out, to make sure everything was healing. "How's Tyler doing?" He asked.

"He's healing a little. " Caroline said watching the burns and cuts fade a little at a time.

"Until we sort out what all he's been compelled to do we need to take him down stairs."

"And if he's compelled to kill you?" Meredith asked.

"Then I stay out of the cell until he's figured out how to break the compulsion." Joshua said with a shrug.

"I know Bill was able to resist compulsions when they were being made. Is it even possible to fight one once it's given?"

"It's possible." Joshua said. "It's difficult, but it's possible."

* * *

Elena had spent most of the previous night pulling slivers of wood out of Damon's back. It was slow and tedious task, especially as her fingers were beginning to stiffen. Not that she was going to tell Damon that. She wasn't sure he would hear her if she did.

"You can't do that anymore." She told him as she pulled the last sliver from his body. "I'm serious you can't shield me, your body can't take any more." He had gone from pale and ashen to being a literal gray color, even his eyes when he opened them looked dead.

"I'm fine." He told her, his voice was soft. It took effort to talk now. He'd used the last of his reserves to protect her. "Not sure I have much choice but to listen this time." His veins were on fire. It took everything he had left to ignore the pain. He didn't want to frighten her any more than his condition already was. "They'll find us." He said ."Just takes time."

"I know." She said, stroking his hair. Even that had lost its sheen, no longer reminding her of the feathers of his raven. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Avril swatted her lovers hands away as she reached for the phone. "Stop it." She laughed and pulled the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Avril, this is Sephira. " the witch said into the phone. "Crazy question. Are you related to the necromancer line of Sauveterre's?" It had been two days and she was ready to be rid of Katherine's presence.

"I am. Why? Do you need one?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"Not so much need one as need to get in contact with one." She said. "Do you know a woman named Alexandra Sauveterre?"

"She's my sister." Avril said. "What's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"Hope not. Rumor has it she's looking for a particular vampire."

"Yes she is. Do you know where Katherine Pierce is?" She asked.

"At this exact moment, no. But she'll be back when she's ready to settle in for the night." Sephira said. "I owe her. But I owe someone else more. I'll make sure she stays put once she comes back tonight if you get word to your sister."

"Thank you." Avril said. "Where do I tell her to find you?"

"San Francisco." She said and gave her the address before hanging up. Sephira looked around the room and the candles lit. "Now to sort out how to keep a vampire of her power level under control for a few days." She crooked her finger in a beckoning motion and her book of shadows crossed the room to hover in front of her.

* * *

Damon tried to sleep. He didn't have the strength to do anything else. Even conversing with Elena took effort. So he'd simply kept his eyes shut and tried to regain what strength he could in the hopes of at least being able to do that much for her.

He turned his thoughts to Alexandra. She'd never give up. She was alive and making Kol as miserable as possible. He had no doubt of that. Sauveterre's were a vengeful lot. She was the gentle one of the family, yet also the one the most like her father. He'd met the man once. August Sauveterre was a formidable man.

1870

New Orleans

"Please, Damon. This is my family. I need you to promise to be on best behavior." Alexandra said giving him a long suffering look.

"Would I ever embarrass you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

He paused and gave her one of his patented looks that always made her heart flip flop in her chest. "Would I ever embarrass you on purpose?" He asked again.

"Yes." She answered again, smiling this time.

Another look from Damon, another smile and raised eyebrow from Alexandra.

"Very well." He said rolling his eyes at her. "I promise to be on best behavior."

"Thank you." She said and let him out of the carriage first, to help her down.

"You're welcome." He said quietly, looking her over. She was nervous. He could feel it wafting off of her like fog off the river. He leaned in close once she was on the ground. "You don't have to do this. We can leave right now. Get on the first train north or west and be far away from here before you know it."

"I truly do have to do this, Damon." She said. "It's alright. Just remember you don't have to defend me here." Alexandra told him.

"You can't be serious." He said. "This is your family. Family is where people need protected the most." Damon told her in absolute seriousness.

* * *

Alexandra led the way up the steps of the house she'd grown up in. They had no new lead and had chosen to stay in New Orleans until they had one. It was wasted effort to run all over the countryside with no direction.

"It's still beautiful." Stefan said as they stood on the massive front porch. Although the word that came to mind was imposing. The house was imposing. "Do you still own it?" It was a monstrously large dark brick building, with white detailing. There were three floors, and two wings that jutted off the main house one off either side.

Alexandra nodded. "Avril and I do now. It was left to the three of us when my father died." She had thought it odd that her mother had gotten so little in the will. She knew that her father had loved the woman deeply. That was at least until she'd called her father's spirit to help her save Damon from Timon. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "I haven't been here in a long time." She admitted. "I had no idea Yvette and Henry were living here until Mother told me this morning."

"You don't like it here." Stefan said, following her inside.

"You're like your brother in that. Always a little more observant than you ought to be." She said quietly.

"You mean more observant than you're comfortable with." He countered.

"Touché." She said "You can set the bags over there for now." Alex told him. "You know you don't have to haul my things around. "

"I know." He looked around taking in the staircase that arched around the foyer in a semicircle.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't been turned into a museum for one of those old south walking tours."

"We won't let them. " She said. "We won't let them put in electricity either. It still runs on gaslight. The only modifications have been modern plumbing and we switched the furnace from coal to oil." She said. "I don't think we'll need to order any this early in the year." It wasn't yet summer officially. It felt like it was much later. It seemed as if an eternity had passed between that moment and Damon's abduction.

"It's getting warmer at night now. If you get cold though, I can bring in wood and start a fire. House is a little chilly. Is that because of the ghosts?" he asked.

Alexandra nodded. "My father bound them into the house when he built it for my mother." She told him. "A fire won't help much. It never gets any warmer than this. Which is wonderful in the summer." She attempted a smile as she walked through the house. "Fortunately we can heat it up to this level in the winter."

"Alex…" Stefan said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She was tense, tightly wound like a spring and it had started when they had walked onto the property. He hoped it wasn't because of what he had done before. She wouldn't even talk to him about it.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You are anything but fine. Neither of us is fine." Stefan said. "But something new is bothering you. Is it this place?"

She nodded. "The restless dead aren't the only ones occasionally trapped in the past. I'll be fine. "

"Did you bring him here?" Stefan asked quietly.

Again she nodded. "Several times." The faintest of a sad smile then. "I shouldn't have but I did. My family in case you haven't noticed isn't exactly vampire friendly and even enthralled Damon has a mind of his own. My father said I gave him his head too much. As if he was a horse or something instead of a vampire. Believe it or not that was praise coming from my father."

August Sauveterre considered vampires a sort of de-evolution in spite of their enhanced senses, strength and speed. In spite of the fact that they were higher on the food chain than human beings when it came down to it. For him to give Damon equal footing…

Meant that he knew something about Damon that they didn't.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Just a stray thought is all. "She told him. "Why don't you go upstairs and find a room you like for the night. I'm going to go look into a few things. I'll be in the east wing. If the ghosts give you any trouble let me know and I'll take care of it. "

"I will. " He said. Then paused before going up the stairs. "Alex…" Stefan asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love with anyone else?"

"Not really." She answered honestly. "Enough sharing. Scram." She told him.

Stefan laughed at the non-answer and quietly and headed up stairs with the bags.

* * *

"I'm fine." Joshua said over the phone. "I was healed the first day. So yes I am still planning to escort you to the ball." He smiled thinking about it. It was close enough to a real date that he was a little excited about it. It had been several months since Livia had left him. It was time to start dating again, he thought.

"How is Tyler?" Liz asked.

"He's fine as long as he doesn't lay eyes on me." He said with a sigh. "We're still working on it. It's not an easy thing to break a compulsion."

"Are you sure it's even possible?" Liz asked.

"I'm here. It's possible." Joshua admitted. "And I don't have half the strength of will he does."

"Why do you think it isn't working?"

"He has to find the right motivator. That can take time. It took me six months to break her hold on me. It's not easy. It's not going to happen quickly."

"Why would they force him to attack you like that?"

"I'm the only living resident of the house. My very existence is what keeps them out."

"Do you think there is something they want in side?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. I think it may just be some sort of message to hurry up. As if they needed any more incentive. "

"Or a means of claiming territory. " She said.

"Which is also very likely."

"Which mean you're not safe."

Joshua laughed. "I'm a Salvatore. " he said. "We don't come in safe. So when shall I pick you up tonight?"

"They open the doors at 8pm" She said.

"So eight thirty then?" He asked.

Liz laughed. "Does anyone show up on time?"

"Not if they can help it." He laughed.

"Eight Thirty it is" She said laughing as well. "I'll see you then."

"I'm looking forward to it." He said and ended the call. He looked up as Meredith entered the kitchen.

"How is he doing?" Joshua asked.

"Frustrated. Angry. Mostly with himself. He still can't make himself eat, so I hooked up an IV. Caroline is keeping him calm." Meredith told him.

Joshua swore. "I had hoped that letting him sink his teeth into me would be the end of the compulsion. Apparently there is more to it than that."

"You let him… " Meredith began in frustration, eyes widening. "Why would you do that? He could have killed you!"

"I know that." He said. "Your car is ready if you want to take it home. I don't advise going back to Alexandra's alone however. Stefan and Damon's mother is apparently wandering about the place. "

"Don't change the subject, Josh." She said. "I don't understand this need to try and sacrifice yourself."

"That's not what I was doing. Liz had shot him with vervain before so I assumed she would do as she did." He said.

"What if she'd used her last dart on him?" Meredith asked.

"Hmm.. I hadn't considered that." He said then smiled. "I'm fine. Come, let's go take a look at your car. I'm sure you are anxious to be driving your own car again."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah I guess I am. Although I have to say, the car Marc has been loaning me is pretty amazing. I might be missing that car when I give it back to him."

"I don't trust him." Joshua said.

Meredith sighed. "Don't start that again, please." She said. " You don't trust anyone."

"That's not true." Josh countered.

"You don't trust me." She said.

"You gave me reason."

"That was high school! You are seriously holding that against me after all these years?"

"No." Joshua said. "Trust and Respect have to be earned. You give people the benefit of the doubt and treat them respectfully until its earned but it still has to be earned. Once either of those things are lost, it takes time to earn them back. It hasn't been but a week."

"It seems much longer." She said quietly.

"I know. It must seem an eternity for Damon and Elena."

* * *

1870

New Orleans.

"Sasha." August said, his voice warming slightly. August Sauveterre was not a warm and inviting man to much of anyone. Except for Alexandra. His youngest child had always made him smile. He stepped forward to hug her. "And who is this?" He asked looking Damon over.

Damon had expected to be inspected. He was back to being property. Something he hadn't felt like in the last couple years. Not since his attempted escape.

She had found him. She would always find him. He knew that. With that knowledge their relationship had changed. But here in this place, he was property. If he was lucky he was an animal. He'd been warned. Now that he had seen the coal black eyes of August Sauveterre as they looked him over, he took the warning to heart and kept his eyes down cast.

"That's Damon." She said, and Damon knew that she was putting on a show of distance for her father. They'd discussed that too.

"Ah, so this is the vampire you let get away from you." August said. "I take it the problem has been dealt with since he is still with you."

"Alastair talks out of turn." She said coldly. "When next I see him I shall have to have words with him."

August laughed, "No matter how old or fearsome you become, my darling, he will never fear you more than he does me. "

Damon was relieved to have her father's attention off of him for the moment. He could feel the man's power from across the room pressing against him and Sauveterre wasn't even doing anything. He had no doubt in his mind that he could break his will with a glance even though he was already bound to Alexandra.

"Have it take your things to your room and wait in the servants quarters until its needed." He said "I want to show you the changes I've made to the property. "

"Of course Papa." She told him, then turned to Damon. "It's the third door on the right, in the east wing." She told him. "You will be staying in the west wing, upper floor." She looked to her father "Is Yvette with us this weekend?"

"Yes, her pet is in the west wing. It can familiarize yours with the routine."

Damon simply nodded, his jaw was clenched tightly. Survival instinct winning out over the need to say something, anything, to shut that man up. It? Even his own father had not considered him an IT. Well… maybe… when he shot him through the chest but that wasn't the point.

He picked up the suit cases and carried them up the stairs first to the East Wing where he put hers into her room then went across to the West Wing. He didn't know who he was supposed to be looking for, no name had been given and he certainly wasn't going to call out Hey You, vampire here in need of direction.

So he found a bench in the hallway , sat down and took his book out of his bag and began to read.

Damon managed to find the strength to open his eyes, not that it did any good. He closed them again slowly, willing himself to be able to move anything else, just the slightest shift of position, but nothing moved. Not so much as the twitch of a finger. He growled a little in frustration, although it came out weak and very nearly inaudible.

Elena's fingers were cool on his brow. "I'm here." She said softly. "I'm here."

He remembered meeting Henry that day. He had yet to be muted. That had come years later. Still he had the look of a hard used slave about him. Damon remembered how the look in his eyes had startled him, almost frightened him really. He'd wondered if that was his future. Then he'd seen Alexandra later that night and it didn't matter.

1870

New Orleans

Damon looked down on the ballroom from the balcony above and his jaw twitched. She was dancing with someone else and it infuriated him.

"Easy my friend." Henry said in tones soft enough only to be heard by other vampires. "I didn't realize you were so new. They aren't our lovers. They like to pretend sometimes when they are lonely but they will always gravitate to their own kind. "

Damon scowled at him. "I'm not new." He said keeping his voice down as well. "I've been with her six years now." And they were lovers. Just because Henry's owner was a bitch didn't mean Alexandra was. She had come for him. He had gotten away and she had come for him. He didn't understand why that meant so much to him but it did.

Henry choked back a laugh. "Six years. Such a very long time." He said and received another glare from Damon.

"Fine, I'm new. " He grumbled. Damon turned his attention back to the dance floor and watched as Alexandra danced with what he could only imagine was another necromancer. He didn't see the attraction really. Okay so he looked like some sort of escapee from a Viking long ship. Tall, blonde, muscular. He also had a face that looked more caricature than real as far as Damon was concerned. No real face had that many sharp angles. So why was she enjoying it so much?

Henry watched Damon out of the corner of his eye, knowing better than to take his eyes off of Yvette for more than a split second. If he did that would be when she would summon him to her side and he would late to respond. "how old are you anyway?"

Again Damon scowled at him. "Twenty seven." He said.

"And you have been with her six years? Did she make someone turn you for her?"

Damon shook his head. "No. I was already a vampire."

"Not by long. Days or weeks?" Henry teased but it was working. It was keeping the fledgling from diving over the railing and trying to break up a dance between two necromancers.

"Weeks. " Damon grumbled. "Eight of them I'll have you know."

"You couldn't feel what she was." He said. "Too young to know better. What did you do? Try to feed from her?"

"I thought she wasn't going to tell that story." Damon's eyes widened and he turned to face the other vampire.

"Eyes forward." The vampire to the other side hissed. One of Augusts servants.

Damon glared to the left this time, then turned his attention back to Henry.

"Relax, boy. She didn't tell anyone that I know about. You're not the first fledgling to make that mistake. You're lucky to be alive. "

"So what is this anyway? This party?" Damon asked quietly.

"They don't run in packs but they have a community of sorts with very strict rules. I'm surprised she hasn't taught you." Henry said.

"We don't encounter other necromancers often. Just once in six years. I don't think she likes to mingle." He watched as a man was introduced a little more than fashionably late.

"Count Marco Andreassi of Venice." The butler announced.

Damon frowned as the man strode into the ballroom. "I know him." He said quietly.

"See she sees more necromancers than you realize. " He too had met Count Andreassi. He loathed the man, and the attention he paid to Yvett.

Damon shook his head "No… he was in my house just before my mother died. "


	14. Chapter 14

Alexandra found her father's study and unlocked the door. They had agreed not to alter it, or to go into his workshop. They knew his spirit was still in the house. Alexandra had figured that was why her mother had been so willing to move out. While the man was alive her mother could find ways to avoid him. It wasn't so easy after his death. Not in the house of his own making.

She wasn't at all surprised that her parent's marriage had been an unhappy one. The woman had married him under duress and even then she'd been forced into someone else's body. Alex didn't imagine that she would have been any happier about it than Juliana had been.

The spirits still kept the room clean. This had surprised her in the beginning. She hadn't realized that a necromancer's compulsions could last far beyond their death. She learned otherwise after her father's death and became more careful in her wording. If he had been disappointed in her for it he hadn't said so when she'd called on him for assistance last fall.

The fact that he had come to her aid was expected. That he had done so against his murderer was something that she would have completely expected. That he had done so to save a vampire was completely out of character for August Sauveterre. This was the man who left the compulsion that upon his death his coterie of vampires was to step into the morning sun. Anyone else he would have told her to find another pet.

She sat down behind his desk and stared at it. "What did you know, Papa?" She asked rhetorically. "Did you know his mother? Was that it? God I miss you both so much right now." She wiped at tired eyes. "I feel like I'm flying blind." She opened the top drawer and found the release for the false bottom that he had showed her when she was very small.

"This is just for you, Sasha. No one else. You must promise never to tell. Not your sisters, not your mother, no one." He told her as he held her on his lap.

"I promise Papa." She told him, little more than 6 years of age. Even then she knew a promise to her father was not something to ever take lightly.

"That's my girl. My very special girl." He said showing her where the catch was. "Now, press there," he told her and waited as she did so. "Now, see the little piece of metal that has just popped up? I want you to push that to the back of the drawer. "

August smiled as she did so. "Now what do you see?"

"It's a key, Papa." She said picking it up and holding it in her tiny hand.

"One day, when you are much older, this key will be important. You must never just come in here to play with it. Only come here with me, or after I am gone and you are alone."

"I promise Papa but you'll always be here." Alexandra said.

"No one lives forever, Sasha. Not even old necromancers like me." He told her. "Now, lets see if you can find where this key fits."

Alexandra wiped tears from her eyes as she took the key from its hiding place once more and walked to the fire place. It had taken her years to figure it out, but finally she had. One of the cherubs carved into the wood of the mantle held a key in its hands. She pressed the key, and the cherub came out and slid to the left revealing a key hole. Turning the key once more and a section of wall beside the fireplace opened to reveal a bookcase. Her father's journals and book of rites lined the shelves.

She frowned when her phone began to play a familiar ring tone. Guinevere by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young. It had been her sister's favorite song back in the day. The three of them had been living together in San Francisco at the time. She picked it up . "Avril. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I think so. I think it may be looking better for you as well. I just got a call from Sephira Bennett. " Avril said. "She said Katherine has been staying at her place for the last two days. She's promised to contain her somehow."

"Where is she?"

"San Francisco. I'll text you the address. Jessica and I are headed up there now to make sure she stays put. "

"Thank you." She said. "But be careful. Katherine is desperate. She's anything but predictable."

"We will be careful. I have Jess with me. Trust me I will be careful." Avril assured her sister.

"Alright. " She paused a moment. "I'm at Papa's house." It was how they all saw it even though it belonged to the three of them… two of them now. "In his study."

"Do what you need to do. " Avril said. "I only pushed for his things to be left alone so that the two of you wouldn't fight over it. Fathers things are all yours now."

"Thank you for understanding." She said. "I'm going to book the soonest flight and I will see you soon."

* * *

"Am I interrupting?" Katherine asked as she entered the house. It was never a good sign when all the candles in a witch's house were lit.

"Not at all." Sephira said and motioned for her to come on into the living room. "This is just me paying off an old debt. Nothing you need to worry about." She crumbled the dried herbs into the brazier and watched the smoke rise.

It was the old witch's tenacity about paying off her debts that lulled Katherine into a false sense of security. In her mind Sephira owed her a great deal and that was why she had come here in the first place.

She took a seat on the sofa, and leaned forward, hands clasped in front of her. She liked watching witches work. Katherine always had. There was a strange bond between a witch and a vampire. Having read up on the subject of necromancers she figured it had probably started out as a shared hatred and progressed from there. Ironic that it always seemed to proceed with the vampire in the power position. You would think something as powerful as a witch could find a way not to be subjugated so easily.

Sephira worked casually, carefully, never once looking up at Katherine. She treated the vampire as a non-entity. Katherine wasn't a vampire to be taken lightly. She was powerful. She was old. If she wasn't treated with caution she'd rip Sephira apart before the spell was completed. Unfortunately she needed the woman at hand for it to work.

She fell silent and smiled. "Can I get you a cup of tea?" She asked as the spell was completed. There was no gust of wind, no dramatic flare of the candles. Sometimes magic simply was. Sometimes it didn't require the drama to achieve its goals. Especially when the witch in question didn't want her victim to know just yet.

Katherine smiled "I'd like that, thank you." She said as she rose to follow Sephira into the kitchen. She took a seat at the island and watched her put the pot on to boil.

"So tell me exactly how you pulled the kitty's tail, Katherine." Sephira said conversationally.

"We put Klaus into a soul stone, and I stole the stone." She said, and then frowned. She hadn't intended to give Sephira any information at all. It was dangerous not only for Katherine but Sephira as well. Okay mostly it was dangerous for Katherine. She got up from the stool and started to back away.

"You might as well sit down girl. We're going to have this conversation one way or the other." Sephira said with a quiet laugh. "Don't make me hurt you. I like you Katherine. I always have."

"What did you do?" Katherine growled, wanting nothing more than to rip the witches heart out. "What spell did you cast?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, " She said, "it'll pass quickly enough." Sephira waved her hand dismissively. "Now take a seat or we can have this conversation over your upcoming migraine instead of a friendly cup of tea."

"you're a bitch, you know that right?" Katherine said as she took her seat once more. "Not going to be any vervain in that cup of tea is there?"

"I wouldn't need vervain to stop you. " She was an old witch. She and Emily were contemporaries. Cousins. There was a point when you didn't need a vampire anymore to protect you and you didn't have to put up with their shit either. "Now tell me the real reason you have a Sauveterre on your ass. Because I cannot imagine for one minute that August Sauveterre's little girl has any real interest in Klaus. He's not her type."

"No, but Klaus's brother does have an interest in him and he kidnapped Damon to make her give up the soul stone." Katherine admitted and took a sip of the tea, no longer trusting Sephira any further than she could throw her.

"And you've refused to give it to her, even though a Salvatore is the one in trouble? You really have changed." Sephira said making a tsking sound as she shook her head.

"It's not that simple." Katherine said. "Being buried in a dark hole for a while isn't going to hurt Damon. He'll be fine. They'll eventually find him if they put half as much effort into finding him as they have into finding me. I can't let them have Klaus back. This is bigger than a couple of families misplacing a brother for a while. You have no idea how huge this is."

"Somewhere along the way you've figured out that you're in danger if you let them have Klaus back. " She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Katherine said emphatically. "Me, you, anyone that isn't a necromancer is in danger if they get Klaus back. The only ones that have half a chance of being safe are Damon and Elena." She said. "Not that you could convince Stefan of that."

"Not that any necromancer is going to cross a Sauveterre. Much less that one where her favorite is concerned. You are messing with Necromancer Royalty girl. No one touches them."

"Not even Madelena Di Medici?" Katherine asked.

"That bitch is dead." Sephira stated.

"That bitch is Damon's mother. " Katherine countered. "And she is anything but dead. Believe me I did everything I could to make sure she stayed in the ground but she's up and moving and calling her family to Mystic Falls. Why do you care about any of this anyway? Why would you turn on me like this, you owe me."

Sephira raised an eyebrow. "I owe you for pulling my bacon out of a fire that you set." She pointed out. "I owe Damon for saving my life when he didn't have to, and he did it knowing it would cost him everything. He figured a Bennett was a Bennett even if I wasn't one of her direct line. Doesn't compare in scale. Ironically he was doing it because of a promise he'd made to keep you safe. One he didn't even have to make. You are one twisted cookie. "

"I did what I had to do to stay alive." She said, scowling. She didn't like being reminded of Damon's attempts to save her. Made her feel like she owed him and she didn't. She'd returned that favor a dozen times over… or tried to anyway.

"That's all you ever do, girl. You stay alive no matter the cost. One of these day's you're gonna grow up. If you live long enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Katherine asked with a frown.

* * *

Alexandra made the reservations for the next available flight to San Francisco, then texted Stefan to join her in her father's study. She didn't want to waste the time to go and find him in the house. It was enormous and she was sifting through her father's journals looking for any indication of what he might have known, but much as in his spoken words her father's writings were cryptic at best.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked entering the room.

She nodded. "Sorry I was lost in these and figured the text was easier than coming to find you." Alex said as she closed yet another of her father's books. "Ahm… Avril called just before I texted you. Katherine's in San Francisco with a witch. We're flying out in three hours." Alexandra opened another book and began skimming the pages.

Stefan drew in a long breath and let it out. "okay. Good. " He said, although he had the sinking feeling they could spend the rest of their lengthy lives chasing Katherine from town to town. "So what are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

Alex opened her mouth to speak then closed it again. She was tempted to tell him no, to go away. These were her father's things. On the other hand they were her things now, and this had to do with Stefan as much as it did Damon. "I'm looking for references to your mother, or Damon in general. " she said handing him a book. "My father treated Damon differently. Not to say that he treated him like a human being, but better than most of the others and it had nothing to do with me. I just have a nagging feeling its important."

Stefan nodded as he started looking. "Do you think our parents knew each other?" He asked "Or that its some sort of reference."

"I don't know. Blood lines are everything to a necromancer. You think Witches are bad, necromancers are worse. Witches sort of fall in love where they will. You know like normal people. Necromancers merge bloodlines like some sort of escapee from a Dune novel. "

Stefan smiled a little. "So you're saying that if Damon hadn't been a vampire your parents would have approved."

"Well… of the blood line. I don't think my father would have ever approved of Damon's attitude." She said laughing a little and then sighed. "I should pack these up and take them with us. I don't have time to worry about this now… it may be nothing." She rubbed at her tired eyes with the back of her hands.

"We're going to find them." Stefan said. "But you're not going to be able to take on Katherine if you don't get some rest."

"I'll sleep on the plane." She said. "You worry too much."

"I'll believe that when I see it. "

"No time now. Have to pack up the books and head to the airport. " Alexandra said with a sad smile.

"I'll pack these up. I'll be careful of them I promise. You go lay down over there on the sofa and catch a nap. "Stefan told her gently. "I'm serious. You need to rest."

Alex sighed. "Every time I close my eyes I see the crash… Damon pulled away from me."

Stefan stepped in closer. "We'll find him. " He said, knowing how she was feeling. He wasn't having the flashbacks every time he closed his eyes but only because he didn't witness Elena's abduction. He understood feeling helpless and that it seemed to be increasing with each passing day.

"They will never touch him again." Alexandra said, something dark stirring in her eyes. "I will make sure of that."

Stefan chilled at her tone. "For now, just try and get some rest." He said worriedly.

"I'll try." She said with a sigh. Alexandra settled onto the sofa, resting her head on the arm rest. She closed her eyes but there was no rest. Not really. ' stay with me.' He'd said. The worried tone of his voice, the taste of his blood on her lips, 'just stay with me, ' and he was gone.

She was up off of the sofa and headed out the door within moments of laying her head down. She couldn't do it. She couldn't close her eyes and rest knowing what he was going through. She ran out of the room, ignoring Stefan as he called out her name.

Her path took her through the garden, that was now overgrown, past the trees laden with Spanish moss. She didn't slow, didn't pause until she reached the wrought iron fence of the old 'family' cemetery. She bent over the fence sobbing.

Stefan pulled her into his arms. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she was a woman, that she was basically human, with a human's frailties. The power that coursed through her veins did nothing to numb the pain of a lover's loss, or the torment of knowing he was suffering.

He held her as she sobbed into his chest, and he took comfort as well as gave it in those moments. "They're gonna be fine. " He told her softly. "Elena … she'll be a little worse for wear. Tired of Damon and shaken up but she'll bounce back. " He continued, as much for his own benefit as hers. "And Damon… We'll both have to hold him down to keep him from going after Kol within seconds of his freedom."

"He'll yell at us for handing over Klaus." She said and made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"And tell me to quit saving him." Stefan said with a sad smile, stroking Alexandra's hair, and her back.

"Just remind him you were saving Elena too." She said, "He'll yell at you for taking too long then."

"I can handle that." He said. "I'm looking forward to it." Stefan reached over and opened the cemetery gate. "You need your strength or that day is a long time coming. So if you won't sleep, and you won't feed from me… " He said walking her into the cemetery. "You need to feed from them. Damon might forgive me for saving him again, or for not getting to Elena before she suffered, he will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

Alexandra nodded reluctantly and lay down on the surface of an old crypt. "He really needs to get his priorities straight." She told him as she closed her eyes.

Stefan removed his jacket, and folded it up, tucking it under her head. "More like his sense of worth." He said, stroking her hair "I think he has the right idea otherwise."

She laughed tiredly. "You would. There are times when you two are more alike than you realize."

"Coming from you I will take that as a compliment." He said. "Although sometimes I don't think you see him clearly. Not that anyone sees clearly when they're in love."

"He's lonely, and he's angry." She said, "I don't think I'm the one with clouded vision."

"Even now? When he has everything he could want?" Or rather had, Stefan thought. He wasn't as confident that they would succeed in their quest in anything resembling a timely manner. It had already taken too long. They'd be desiccated by now. They would be in endless pain with nothing but their own thoughts to distract them. His brother would be dangerous when he was released. Elena would be shattered.

"It's not that kind of lonely. " She said. "It's the kind that's always searching for how we're going to leave him, because he can't believe that he's loved. Even when we'd do anything, sacrifice anything for him, he doesn't believe, because he can't love himself. "

"Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought. " Stefan said. "How do we fix it?"

"You can save him from anyone or anything alive but one." Alexandra said "You can never save him from himself. You can only love him and hope that one day he sees that for what it is. Yvette was much the same. "

"I'm not entirely comfortable with that comparison." Stefan said. "I know she was your sister but…"

"She was the boogyman." Alex said.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. She was. She and my mother seem to encompass that end of that spectrum."

"Have you remembered something about your mother?" Alex asked opening her eyes.

Stefan shook his head. "I never really forgot. I just never had the key for putting it all into perspective before. She made Damon believe that she loved him, used him, and made Katherine turn him as part of her plan to live forever. I used to think I got the short end of the stick where our mother was concerned. It was like our parents divided us up and pitted us against each other." He told her. "Even though my father was a heartless bastard, a murderer and eventually used me and killed us both, I think I got the better end of the bargain."

"You never had invisible friends did you?" Alex said, she didn't have to really ask. She knew. Stefan shook his head to confirm that.

"Damon did. Drove our father up a wall."

She nodded. "Damon had the gift… curse… whatever you want to call it. He would have been a necromancer. You did not for whatever reason. It's why your mother was distant. You would have had a normal mortal existence. She'd have watched you die in a very short time by our reckoning. Humans have a lifespan like gold fish. "

"Then why did she take that from him by ordering the witch to find someone to turn him?" Stefan said. "It makes no sense. Why not sacrifice the kid you don't want in the first place."

"I don't know… but I have a feeling we're going to find out once this is all over. " She told him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Liz checked herself in the mirror for the third time in the last 5 minutes, and for the third time was less than pleased with what she saw. The lean willowy beauty that had passed on to her daughter had skipped her over entirely and normally she was okay with that. Normally she didn't let her insecurities drive her. Everyone had them, she told herself. Even her beautiful daughter had been full of them. Her even more beautiful mother had been crippled by them.

Ironic when she thought about it, that the women men wanted more than any other, were always so insecure about their relationships. Then again she supposed that it was equally ironic that she, who had never been that sort of insecure before had been left for another man.

She felt uncomfortable in the ball gown. She hadn't worn one since the last time Bill had taken her to the Founders ball, which had been a couple years before their divorce. She had been acting as security since then. She felt more comfortable with the badge and uniform between her and all the party goers. She felt as though she'd belonged in that role. It was safe being almost as invisible as the servants.

Now she was going, and it was almost a date. He was acting as though it was a date, although she knew why he'd agreed. He'd wanted an in to get his families seat on the council back. She had even presented it that way. But it was almost a date and she didn't want him to be disappointed in what he saw.

She sighed. "Quit being such a schoolgirl." She admonished her reflection and walked away from the bathroom. She was who and what she was and the situation was much the same. It was time to just enjoy it for what it was and quit worrying about it.

The doorbell rang at precisely 8:30 and she smiled as she opened the door. He was definitely a Salvatore, because the returning smile was enough to make her weak in the knees. "Hi," she said stepping aside to let him come in.

"You look beautiful." Joshua said, and meant it. He liked the way she blushed when he'd said it. "I had thought about bringing flowers but my last formal was senior prom and I don't know what to bring anymore." He admitted. "So I'm sorry if I screwed that up."

She laughed quietly. "It's alright. I don't think it's a … thing… now." She told him and reached for her wrap.

Joshua gently took it from her hands and slid it around her shoulders.

Meredith scanned the crowd looking for Joshua and Liz. She knew it was childish but she was jealous. She was on the arm of a handsome man who was actually interested in her; there was no reason for her to be jealous of Liz Forbes. Especially since they weren't there.

Marco rested his hand at the small of her back. He'd been taking in the crowd as well. He was surprised that he couldn't spot a single vampire in attendance. He'd expected the mayor's hybrid son and his vampire girlfriend to be there at the very least. It was half an hour into the festivities and they were nowhere to be seen. Interesting. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Yes please. Champagne would be nice." She told him, smiling at him.

Marco excused himself and went to the beverage table to get a glass for both of them. He added a small vial of liquid to her drink.

"Priming the pump, dear brother?"

Marco looked up and smiled. "Vittorio." He said quietly. "Be careful, you'll give us both away." It was good to see him though. The family was slowly gathering around their mother. This was good. This was what she'd been working toward before the bitch Portia had betrayed her.

"Don't worry about that. So the woman, is she important? Do I need to make sure she's safe?"

"Mother has plans."

"Then she is important. I'll see to it." Vittorio Sforza said with a grin. "I'll meet you afterward." He stepped away from the bar and disappeared into the crowd.

Marco smiled as he made his way back to his date. "Here you are." He said handing Meredith's drink over to her. He smiled at the aging blonde standing beside her.

"Marc, this is Mayor Lockwood. Carol, this is Marc Andrews. " Meredith said before taking a sip of the champagne.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Andrews." Carol said smiling. There was something about the man that was strangely off putting. He was attractive, carried himself well, and the smile was enough to curl a woman's toes, yet there was something odd that she couldn't pinpoint. Oh well, Meredith always did like the odd ones.

"Please, call me Marc." He said taking her hand and bowing over it formally.

That was what it was. There was something about him that reminded her of Damon Salvatore. Although Damon had never come off as odd. Just oddly old fashioned when it came to dealing with women. On him it had been charming. On Marc Andrews it was off putting somehow.

"Ah, there she is." Carol said spotting Liz and who she could only assume was Joshua Salvatore walking in the door. "I need to speak with Sheriff Forbes, if you'll excuse me." She told the couple and made a hasty retreat to the foyer to greet her friend and her date. "I'm glad you're here." She said, something felt off about the whole evening and she felt better knowing that Liz was there even if she wasn't in uniform.

Liz introduced the two of them as they walked away from the party. "I'm sorry Tyler wasn't able to make it tonight. Caroline is staying with him though." She told her.

"That's good. Any progress breaking the compulsion?" Carol asked worriedly.

"He's getting better at resisting but its still there. He just doesn't quite have the proper motivation yet. There is always some trigger, and we never know what it will be that will bring our will to bear." Joshua said. "He's strong. He'll sort it out. I have faith in him."

Carol nodded. "I know. It's just hard to wait." She admitted. "I just got him back and now he's trapped again."

"He's safe this time, and if he doesn't have some sort of breakthrough we'll work something else out somehow." Joshua promised.

"So, I understand you might be interested in stepping into the Salvatore post on the Founders Counsel." Carol said, deciding to change the subject before she got angry enough to call Elijah Mikaelson and chew him out. "Until Damon returns of course."

"Yes, I would indeed be interested." He didn't address the issue of Damon's return. There was no telling when or if Damon would be returning, even if he and Elena were found. There was also no intent on Joshua's part of stepping down. He'd keep the families best interests at heart in his dealings. That was his job. But he was not going to step down from the council once there.

"I think that can be arranged." Carol said with a stressed smile. "Well, I'm going to go see to a few other guests. I'm sure Liz can show you the way when the time comes."

Elena moved Damon from her lap and shifted positions. It was becoming painful to move now. She didn't know how he'd done it. How he'd managed to move so quickly to defend her when he had been so much further down the path of desiccation than she was now. She lay on the cold stone floor beside him and rested her head against his chest.

"I know you can hear me." She said softly, as she nestled in closer, seeking to give and receive comfort. "I don't know how long we'll be here. I don't know that I'll ever get to say this to you again. But I love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you when I chose Stefan. I'm not sorry that I chose, but I never wanted to cause you pain. Please believe that." Elena closed her eyes, praying for oblivion to engulf them both and end the pain.

Matt took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He couldn't believe he was here. He should be anywhere but here knocking on this door. Yet here he was. The door opened and he was relieved to see Elijah standing there rather than Kol.

"Matthew." He said, and raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you?"

"I uhm… I heard that Rebecca was sick. I was wondering if I could see her." She wasn't so bad really. Not when you thought about it. She was no different than Damon. She was impulsive and vengeful yes, but she was also passionate and lonely. He also knew something about having a family that didn't really give a shit. Which had been obviously the case with Kol and Klaus. Hard to say with Elijah.

Elijah stepped aside and watched the boy come into his home. "She doesn't know anything." He told him. "Neither of us do. If that's why you've come you're wasting your time and I won't see her hurt any more than she's already been."

"That's not why I'm here." Matt said.

Elijah studied him a moment then closed the door, deciding he believed the boy. "She's perpetually hungry." He said leading the way. "You may not be able to stay long. It may not be safe."

"Yeah, alright. I'll stay as long as I can. I figured you would be going to the Founders Ball tonight and maybe she'd need company."

"Perhaps. If she is able to tolerate you and your heartbeat. " He said turning to the right after leaving the stairs. "No talk of the Salvatore brothers or their women. It upsets her."

Matt bit his tongue. He figured that if the situation was actually a curse like people thought, and if it all upset her so much maybe her brothers should get off their asses and do something about it. He'd have never let Vicky suffer. He nodded his understanding to the vampire.

"She… " Elijah paused outside the door. "She is desiccating. Be prepared." The last thing he wanted was the boy's reaction to her to be one of shock and revulsion. It would just add to her torment. Rebecca was a typical teenaged girl underneath her 1000 years of vampiric armor. She may or may not be interested in the boy but she wanted him to be interested in her.

"I heard." He said with a nod. "I'm not going to hurt her." Matt assured him once more. "I'm not a total jerk."

A faint smile crossed Elijahs lips as he opened the door to let him into the room.

Rebecca looked up, and gave them both a confused look. "On the hoof isn't going to do anymore good than a glass would." She said softly.

Matt grinned a little and took a seat beside the bed. "That's not why I'm here." He said with a shrug. "Sorry."

"Here to gloat?" She asked. "Maybe a little payback?"

"I'm over it." He told her honesty. "You were just saving your family, and it's been more than a year now."

Her brow furrowed, and she shifted slightly in the bed. It was becoming harder to move now. She was starting to think that maybe this time it would actually complete. "Then why are you here? What do you want?"

"I'm just … here." Matt said. "Can't you just accept that and I don't know… just go with it?"

"No." Rebecca said softly.

Matt glanced around and found the book on the table. Leather bound with a ribbon built into the spine for a book mark. He picked it up and looked at it. He smiled. "you like this?" He asked.

"What of it?" She muttered sullenly.

Matt opened the book to the place marked. "During the whole of a dull, dark, and soundless day in the autumn of the year, when the clouds hung oppressively low in the heavens, I had been passing alone, on horseback, through a singularly dreary tract of country ; and at length found myself, as the shades of the evening drew on, within view of the melancholy House of Usher." He paused, knowing the story well. "Are you sure this is one you want read to you 'cause I can pick something else from the book."

"No… Read it." She said turning her gaze to her brother, who looked away as if stung by her words then left, closing the door behind him.

"Okay." Matt said and looked back to the text. ". I know not how it was - but, with the first glimpse of the building, a sense of insufferable gloom pervaded my spirit. I say insufferable ; for the feeling was unrelieved by any of that half-pleasurable, because poetic, sentiment, with which the mind usually receives even the sternest natural images of the desolate or terrible…"

"You're not in charge of security tonight, remember?" Joshua said as he led Liz toward the dance floor. "You are here to dance, drink champagne and pretend that you are enjoying your dates company." He grinned.

"I don't have to pretend. I do enjoy your company. It's just… I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."

His smile faded a little as they began to dance, he too began to look around as they danced. "What usually triggers your instincts?"

"Usually Damon." She said with a nervous laugh. "He's either causing trouble or spotting trouble and I've learned to read his body language pretty well. Of course it could just be that it's a dance. " She admitted. "A lot of drama happens at dances around here. "

"Ah yes, what Caroline calls Bad Dance Karma." Joshua said. "Well… I suppose we will see if there is Bad Dance Karma or just bad karma for vampires that go to dances."

"I was hoping that with them not here that maybe it would skip over this dance. " Liz said. She wanted to say that maybe she was just being paranoid, but she wasn't. There was something off and she couldn't quite pin point what it was.

Meredith watched them dance and sighed.

"Should I be jealous?" Marco asked stepping in close behind her to speak in her ear.

"No." She said. "Long story but no, there's no need to be jealous."

"Good. Do you know how to waltz?" He asked, very few did anymore.

"I do." Meri said with a smile, and let him take her out onto the dance floor. "Are you having a good time? You seem a little tense." She said.

"Crowds." Marco covered. "I have a love hate relationship with them."

"I'm sorry. If this is too much-"

"I'm not." Marco told her locking gazes with her. "I'm not sorry at all. " He spun her around the dance floor, making sure that everyone saw them together. He was staking his claim, as well as making sure that certain amongst the crowd knew that she was off limits.

Katherine shook her head. "What is it you thought you'd accomplish with this little game of 20 questions?"

"Information." Sephira said with a smirk.

"All it's going to get you is dead." Kathrine finished her tea and set the cup aside. "This spell wont last forever, and all you are going to get are a lot of angry vampires at your door."

"you overestimate their love for you Katherine. You bully people into doing what you want, force them to take part in your schemes to bring down the originals. "

"My fight to survive them you mean." Katherine countered.

"The point is you don't inspire loyalty often and when you do, like you did in the Salvatores, you abuse and betray it. No one is going to come knocking on my door for betraying you."

"No need to be rude about it." Katherine scowled at Sephira "And I wasn't referring to that. You're siding with the necromancers. There's a war brewing, you know that. With Madelena Salvatore up and walking around there is no way to avoid it."

"You're reading too much into her waking up. Necromancers older than her walk around on this planet every day and they don't start World War V. They could care less about any of you unless you're directly in their sights. I certainly don't see how a necromancer getting their hands on an original in a soul stone is going to undo your vampire world."

"Because if they destroy the stone everyone in our line dies with him. " Katherine said.

"Madelena Salvatore isn't going to do anything to hurt one of her precious boys." She said laughing at the thought. "You need to do a little more research."

"That's just it. I did. There was some ritual she was researching, back when she was plotting how to escape her husband's death plot. I couldn't get it completely translated but it involves a massive sacrifice. Something on a grand scale. In the margins she had scribbled two words. An Original."

"And you think that she'd sacrifice the one original that would take out two of her boys at once? Well okay I suppose I can see it. They are vampires now. But she's not the one looking for the stone. Its Alexandra Sauveterre to turn it over to the originals. They're not going to hand it over to a necromancer."

"You assume they have a choice."

Sephira raised an eyebrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Tyler paced the cell in the boarding house basement. "I'm trying." He told Caroline. "I really am. But it took months for me to break the sire bond. I don't know that I can do this before I go mad being locked in here."

"My Dad could do it, so can you." She said trying to be encouraging. " Its just going to take time. We're here for you. I'm here for you. I'll help you through it."

"I know." Tyler said.

His tone was more impatient than Caroline liked but she took it because she knew he was upset. He was not only trapped, he was being used by an original to attack their friend. He was entitled to be a little short tempered. Mostly… maybe…

"You should go… to the ball I mean." He said after a few minutes more of pacing.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"No… I want you to go. There's no reason for you to be locked in here with me." He told her. "I need my cell phone too."

"There's no reception down here." Caroline said taking out her own phone to hand over to him.

"Then get me a land line." He said insistently. "I've got a bad feeling and I need to make a call."

"Fine… I'll get you a phone." Caroline left the room locking the door behind her.

* * *

Liz looked around the room and frowned. "This isn't right. " She whispered.

Joshua took her hand and pulled her out of the ball room. "Alright, so what do we do about it?" He asked softly.

"I need to get my deputies mobilized to scout the grounds," she told him. "Jones is over by the far window."

Josh rested his hand at the small of her back and began to walk toward the deputy on duty.

She placed her hand on his arm as she spotted something that might not be out of place taken individually but when taken on the whole it was strange. Every one that stood behind a bar, cart or near a door, 6 in total ducked out of sight at once. "Josh."

"I see it." He said as he pulled her out of sight behind the curved stair case, just milliseconds before the catering staff rose into sight again, faces covered by featureless white masks. One of them pointed a gun toward the ceiling and fired three shots rapidly.

"Good now I have everyone's attention." He said, using a device to disguise his voice. I want you all to sit down on the floor where you stand. No talking, no stalling just sit down and put your hands in your laps where I can see them. "

Liz tried to push past Josh but he held her firmly in place. "You can't help them if the gunmen know where you are." He said, using the momentary chaos of more than a hundred people in various states of compliance and panic to pull his date through a service door and into a back corridor.

"I'm not leaving." She said firmly. "I'm not some damsel in distress."

"I never thought anything of the sort. We just need to sort out what's going on and hopefully find a few stray weapons around while we are at it. " He said.

* * *

Meredith sank obediently to the floor, reaching out for Marco as she did so. She never thought of herself as a timid woman, in fact she'd always figured she was one of the feisty ones that could handle almost any situation. After all she was part of the founding families. She knew about the vampires… she'd knocked out and blood jacked vampires. She was pretty fearless as far as her limited scope was concerned. This however, this was terrifying and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"It'll be alright." Marco said quietly as he sat beside her. "Just do as they say and we'll be alright." He gently put the hand that had reached for his into her lap. "I'm right here." His voice was calm and soothing and he gently stroked her hair before obediently putting his hands in his own lap.

The gunmen came around gathering up purses, wallets, cell phones and jewelry. Marco complied without protest and scanned the room for his brother. He didn't see him anywhere which meant things were going to plan. He just hoped it continued to go to plan. Even if he didn't like the plan at all. Too many variables.

"Why aren't they leaving?" Meredith whispered as the last of the guests were stripped of their valuables.

"They're looking for more to steal. A lot of valuable items in this house. " He whispered in return.

"But only one of them has left the room."

"Shhhh…" he whispered, as one of the gunman came near.

"No talking." He drew his hand back as if to strike Meredith

Marco gave the man a warning glare, and he stopped himself, even as the woman flinched and pulled back.

"No talking." He repeated, menacingly and walked away from the necromancer as quickly as possible.

* * *

Liz spoke softly into her cell phone. "Caroline, I need your help, but I need you to listen carefully. Are you alone?"

"Yes. What's going on?" She asked, "You're at a party, everything should be fine… or its just gone to hell in a handbasket."

"Unfortunately we're missing the handbasket. The ball has been invaded by armed gunmen. I don't know whether they are human or what. I'm unarmed and my deputies that are on duty are disarmed and hostages. I can't get anyone to answer the phone at the station."

"Are you and Josh alright?" She asked.

"We're fine, but we need assistance. I need you to get to the office and find out what's going on there. We're turning the cell phones off so you can't call back. Just make sure they know what's going on and get over here right away."

"I'm on it." She said.

"And Caroline, don't tell Tyler. There's nothing he can do about this."

"But it's his mom…"

"That's exactly why you can't tell him."

"Fine, I'm on it." She said and hung up. Caroline continued back down the stairs with the land line phone for Tyler. "I have to go take care of a couple things for my mom." She told him as he took the phone through the bars.

"Yeah that's fine." He said, and he sounded a little relieved, then failed to see the wounded look on Caroline's face. "I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need anything. I promise."

"Yeah okay," She said and turned to go before she said something. Her mom was right, telling him while he was trapped in a cage would be cruel.

Tyler sat down on the bunk and dialed a number he hadn't used in a long time. "Hayley… I need your help," He said running his free hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

Meredith scanned the room. "Liz and Joshua are missing." She said in hushed tones.

"Good, maybe they can come up with some way to get help." Marco said as he too scanned the crowd. He hoped they stayed out of his brother's way. He didn't want to have to deal with the fall out of their deaths. Salvatore would be no small loss. In fact it might make his mother smile a little if the last remaining evidence of her last husband's indiscretion were wiped from the planet. It was bad timing however. They didn't want attention drawn to what they were truly after.

"Please, I have to get out of here." Marian Grant said, her voice raising in panic. "I have to go…I can't do this. I can't die here I can't"

"Shut up." The nearest gunman pointed at her "No talking."

She got to her feet and continued to plead with their captors, who yelled at her to sit down and shut up. Her husband rose to his feet and grabbed for his wife to pull her back spooking the gunman.

Meredith was to her feet before the sound of the gunshot had ceased to echo. David Grant hit the ground a fraction of a second before she reached his side, Marco on her heels.

"She's a doctor. She's a doctor" He said hands out in front of him as he moved between her and the gunman, who backed off.

"David!" His wife screamed hysterically. "Oh my god Davy!"

"Shut her up!"

"Just calm down. Everyone calm down." Marco said, doing his best to shield Meredith.

"Marion I need you to calm down and let me work." Meredith said shakily. "I need my bag… I need my bag from my car…"

"No one is going anywhere." The gunman growled.

Marion Grant shrieked.

Marco doubled up his fist and punched her in the face, knocking her out in one blow. "Now everyone calm down, please."

* * *

Liz closed her eyes as the gunshot rang out. "Damn it." She swore, but indicated to Josh that she was going to stay put. She knew better than to make herself known. They'd shoot her on sight. Josh as well. "We have to get moving." She said, and led the way through the Mayoral mansion. She'd handled security there so often that she knew it thoroughly.

They hurried quietly through the hall, headed toward the back of the house where she believed the deputies were being kept. She took lead and was grateful that he didn't object, although she nearly punched him when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her back out of sight with no warning.

Joshua pressed his finger to his lips and tilted his head in the direction of heavy footfalls, that were followed by a voice.

"I can't find it," A man's voice began the one sided (to them anyway) conversation. "I've already looked there… and there… I'm not an idiot m- no ma'am… Fine, I'll keep looking. "There was the sound of a cell phone closing. "Go get Carol Lockwood and bring her to me."

* * *

Caroline entered the sheriffs office and frowned. There was the faint sound of a television in the distance, but no sounds of actual talking, or movement. She cautiously went from room to room, finally finding the deputies not in attendance unconscious and locked away in the cells. She swore softly, and stared at the floor a moment before making her next move .She took a deep breath, shook her head in disbelief at the situation and ran for the mayoral mansion.

* * *

Liz and Josh found the deputies in one of the guest rooms, bound and unconscious. They were still on their own.

"We'll sort it out." Joshua said as he began to pace.

"We've already got one person shot and I doubt they're going to be gentle with Carol. " Liz said in frustration as she unlocked the cuffs on the last of her men.

Joshua examined them carefully. "No head injuries… My best guess is that they've all been drugged. No telling how long they'll be out. "

"then its just us." She said.

"The council has been storing its artifacts here for a long time hasn't it." Josh asked.

Liz nodded.

"Does that include weapons?"

"Come on." She said grabbing his hand and heading out the door, she remembered where Carol's husband had kept a few things. They weren't any sort of weapon she was trained to use, but she'd have to make do with what she had until Caroline came through with reinforcements.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carol Lockwood told the masked man standing before her. "I've never seen anything like that here."

Vittorio backhanded her, hard enough to split her lip. "you're lying." He said in a disappointed tone. "I do not like being lied to, Mrs. Lockwood. "

"I'm not. "she insisted as she wiped the blood away with a trembling hand. "I've never seen anything that size made of lapis lazuli. Just beads nothing bigger than a quarter I swear."

"Your husband's family took possession of a goblet made of lapis Lazuli and bronze in the 1800's. Its not the sort of thing that gets lost or sold off." He insisted.

"I don't know all my husband's family business. I don't know what you're looking for. You've searched the house it's just not here."

"Where is it, Carol?" He said lifting her chin, squeezing hard enough to leave marks.

"I-I don't know. I swear I don't know where it is. I don't even know what it is."

Vittorio lost his temper. He only respected one woman alive, and that was because she could and would kill him as easily as look at him if he didn't. This woman however didn't beg the same respect or for that matter compassion. He hit her again, and again, until she collapsed to the floor, then his booted foot found its mark in her ribs, her hips and thighs as she tried to curl around herself instinctively protecting the soft and squishy internal bits.

Still she insisted she knew nothing.

Vittorio Sforza swore and once more dialed his mother's cell phone number. "She swears she doesn't know where it is." He grumbled.

"

I believe I know someone who does." Madelena said as she stood on the front stoop of the Salvatore Boarding house. "I assume you used your usual methods of interrogation. Cassander says this thing can share pictures. Send one of her condition to me. " She said and closed the phone.

She opened the door and entered. "They really need to learn to be more careful." She muttered. "Always underestimating non vampires. Foolish children." She knew from Juliana Sauveterre what had been done to Tyler Lockwood and there would be only one thing the bleeding hearts would have done instead of killing him.

It wasn't difficult to find him in the cellar, and she stepped up to the door, looking through the bars.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked, frustration making him even less tactful than usual.

"your father's artifacts. Where would they be located?" She said ignoring his demands. He was half vampire, half ravening beast. He was less than even a normal vampire in her opinion.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He asked stepping closer to the door to get a clearer view of the woman. She was tall, able to look into the cell without straining. Long dark waves framed a pale face, and ice cold blue eyes stared back at him. "You're her… Stefan and Damon's mother." He said backing away again, not wanting to get any closer to a necromancer of that power level.

"Ah… the beast hasn't completely addled your brains. Then again you are a Lockwood… intelligence was never their strongest trait."

"Yeah, well flattery doesn't work on me." Tyler said sarcastically.

Madelena laughed, "Then, my dear, you are the first man in your line for that as well. Now, why don't you be a good boy, and tell me what I want to know." She said.

"Why don't you go find your son you supposedly care so much about," Tyler countered, "and leave me the hell alone."

"You are fond of that phrase… the hell… would you like to see the beginning of hell? A very personal hell." She said coldly. "One where your false bravado will have no affect?" Madelena opened the door and Tyler stepped back once more.

"I have another son." She continued taking out the cell phone and fiddling with it, trying to remember how it worked. "He doesn't have Damon's compassion."

"Compassion? You've met Damon, right?" Tyler challenged, backing away until his back was pressed against the cell wall. He had never warmed to Damon. He didn't hate him but the man was an ass and compassion was something he reserved for Elena and Alexandra. No one else that Tyler could see.

"Ah there it is!" She said finally getting the picture to come up on the phones screen. She really did hate these modern contrivances. Madelena held the phone out so Tyler could see the image.

He moved to step around her and bolt out the door. "If you leave here I will have him finish the job before you can get to her. "

Tyler stopped in his tracks. "What do you want?" He asked fear for his mother winning out over the werewolf rage.

"There is a chalice, made of lapis lazuli and bronze. Smallish, would hold maybe half a cup of fluid to look at it." Madelena said. "There is what looks like a makers mark on the bottom, a chimera."

He nodded. "I know what you're talking about. " He said feeling very much his age, a kid of 18 at that moment.

"Where is it?" Madelena demanded.

"I'll have to get it… " He said, not wanting to reveal any more of the family secrets than necessary.

Madelena raised an eyebrow.

"I'll bring it back to you I swear. " Tyler said. "Right here. I'll be back in half an hour."

"If a single vampire enters the mayor's mansion your mother is dead. Do you understand me?" She told him. "No calls to your pretty little girl friend or any of the hybrids encamped outside of town. If you do not come back here with the goblet I will systematically destroy everyone and everything you have ever cared about in your petty shallow existence. "

"I get it. You're evil and I'm trapped. Do you want this thing or not?" Tyler asked. "Cause it's not here."

Madelena stepped aside to allow him to pass.

* * *

Liz opened the panel in back of the guest room closet and slipped inside, Joshua following after. It was the most common method of hiding stashes of weapons amongst the founding families. She took down a crossbow from the wall and the quiver to go with it. "I hope I can hit the broadside of a barn with this." She was smart enough to realize it worked differently with crossbows than guns.

"It's not difficult." He said and showed her the difference in how to aim and fire effectively. "But you need to stay back out of the heat of the fight, it takes a while to reload one of these." Which to be honest was exactly where he wanted her in the first place. She was a strong woman, and she was well trained but he was fond of her and he didn't know what they were actually going up against. Fortunately anything that would harm a vampire would shred a human being; and necromancers and witches were basically human beings with super powers. So he pulled on the bracers spring loaded with small wooden stakes, and two knives that he put in strategic places.

"It doesn't look like you plan to stay back from anything" She said.

"I'm a Salvatore." He said with a shrug, as if that explained everything. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Liz nodded and he led the way back out of the weapons room and eventually back into the corridor. "Down stairs first." She said softly. "We'll come back for Carol." She hated doing it, leaving her friend to face the dangers alone, but someone had been shot down stairs. They might still be alive and in need of medical attention.

Joshua nodded, having similar thoughts. He led the way back down the service stairs into the kitchen. He'd heard three distinct voices above, that left three down stairs to deal with. He picked up a meat tenderizer as they passed through the kitchen, and indicated to Liz the shadow at the base of the door.

She nodded and moved to the left while Josh took the right. He raised the mallet and nodded for her to slowly open the door.

He moved in closer, and as the man turned his head to see who was behind him he hit him with the mallet, spinning him round with the force of it. Joshua had trained to fight vampires and until he knew what was under those faceless masks, that was what he was assuming he was fighting.

Liz grabbed the man's gun as Josh kicked out at him sending the man sprawling into the room. She tossed the cross bow to her date, feeling much more comfortable with an actual firearm in her hands.

"On the floor, face down hands at the back of your head, now." She barked.

Josh knelt beside the incapacitated thief and patted him down, removing the weapons he found, all the while keeping his eye on the people that were still standing with guns.

"Put your gun down, " the lead gunman said. "Or I will shoot." He said turning the gun not on Liz but on Meredith as she worked to keep the injured party guest alive. The last one standing down stairs took aim at Liz.

Marco locked gazes with Josh and nodded slowly almost imperceptibly. As Joshua lifted the crossbow and fired Marco dove for Meredith, pinning her beneath him, over top of her patient. The quarrel struck the gunman a fraction of a second after the bullet left his gun, finding its mark in Marco's lower back.

Liz turned and fired at the last man standing, not hesitating to go for the kill shot.

* * *

Vittorio swore hearing the gunfire below. "Get out of here, take what we've gathered and go." He told the two men that still stood with him. He then bent over Carol Lockwood, "This is not your lucky day." He said "Too bad the boy didn't come through in time." He took his knife from his belt and chuckled as Carol struggled to move away from him.

Her eyes were wide, "no…" She said, one arm coming up to defend herself. Her expression changed briefly as she caught a sign of movement outside the French doors to the balcony. The doors exploded in splinters of glass and wood as Caroline launched herself through them and at Vittorio.

She slammed him into the wall, knocking the blade from his hand and going for the throat, fangs sinking deep. Caroline stopped feeding with a strangled cry as the man's hand closed tightly about her throat. She could feel her vitality being ripped from her body violently. "Necromancer…"

"You're a pretty one." Vittorio said smiling as she began to go limp in his arms. "Yes, I think the night is looking up already. A pity there isn't time for more. " He took a bone blade from his pocket and plunged it into her. "We'll pick this up again later. I'm always looking for a new pet. " He said before casting her aside, and exiting through the remains of the door Caroline had just come through.

Carol pulled herself across the floor, to her son's girlfriend. She might be a vampire but as far as Carol was concerned the girl was little more than a child and she still felt protective. The two women curled around each other, neither having the strength for anything more.

* * *

Tyler found Madelena sifting through Stefan's room. "He's the sentimental sort." She said sensing the hybrid before she actually saw him.

"I guess." Tyler said, not really knowing Stefan well and honestly he couldn't care less at the moment. "I brought what you wanted… now tell them to let my mother go."

Madelena turned to face him, looking him over with eyes as cold as they were pale. "In time." She said. "First we need to get you back into your cage."

"What?" Tyler asked, stunned. "No. " He said firmly. "I need to get to her."

Madelena sighed. "It must be genetic." She rolled her eyes in a way that reminded Tyler of Damon. The set of the jaw, the condescending sound she made, she was Damon Salvatore in heels and perfume and while he normally would find that image comical, at the moment he found it intimidating. "you are going to do as I tell you. We both know I could make you my personal pitbull for the rest of your pathetic existence. But the idea of you bound to me makes my skin crawl. Probably the thought of all those fleas."

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "What do you want now?" he demanded sharply. Even though he knew better than to tell her to piss off, he was what he was and that was a creature made of angry bravado. An alpha male never liked submitting to anyone. Least of all the enemy.

"I want you to understand the gravity of the situation." She said as she stepped closer and took the goblet from him. "Even if I order your mothers release, that will not mean that she is safe. Not her, and not your lovely vampire inamorata."

"You leave Caroline out of this." He growled.

"How darling, the puppy snarling to protect his favorite toy." She hummed as she looked over the goblet to make sure it was indeed the one she was looking for. "Do hybrids even have mates? It's not as though you could perpetuate the species. " she assumed.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded again. "I brought you what you asked for. What more do you want?"

"For now I want you to be a good dog and go back to your kennel." Madelena said intentionally making the boy bristle. "I want you to keep your mouth shut about our meeting. No one is to know you have left here, no one is to know that I've been here or what you have given me. "

"Or what?" Tyler asked bluntly. "Get on with the threat part. You know you're dying to ."

"Do as I tell you for the remainder of my stay in Mystic Falls or you will bury your mother. As for the girl I am sure any one of my sons would be happy to train her properly. "

Tyler's jaw clenched. The beast wanted to rip from his body and tear the woman limb from limb, but he held it in check. "Fine."

She laughed faintly, amused that the boy thought he had even the illusion of choice in the matter. "well… go on." She said indicating he should lead the way back to his cell.

Reluctantly Tyler did as he was told.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elijah listened as Matt Donovan read to his sister. That was definitely a tactic he had not expected. He couldn't help but wonder why the boy was there when he so obviously blamed his sister for Elena's transformation. Still it was convenient timing and he excused himself down stairs and took out the cell phone. He frowned receiving no answer.

"Pick up, Katerina." He muttered and the frown turned to a scowl when it went to voice mail. He thought for a moment, and tried another number. "Put her on." He said sharply when Sephira Bennet answered. She'd been in his service a time or two over the years and knew better than to cross him. He hoped.

"Elijah." Katherine said, knowing no one else would know to call her there. At least no one that would make Sephira blanch. "I'm trapped and she's told them where I am." She gave her former friend an I told you so look.

Elijah tensed. Alexandra was on her way to Katerina and instinctively he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. His brow furrowed as he heard the door open and close. He moved to look out the front window as Kol stole away. "I'll take care of it." He told her. "Don't fight them when they come. I don't want you hurt." He saw Matt Donovan's truck still outside and glanced up the stairs. "I'll be back shortly." He called up to Rebekah and stepped outside, and turned his attention back to the phone. " I will take care of it." He repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too." Katherine said and Elijah hung up.

He waited a few moments before following his youngest living brother from the house and into the woods. Those strange crypt littered woods that surrounded the town of mystic falls. Elijah was cautious. Kol was a brilliant huntsman, and it would have been easy for Elijah to have been spotted, if it weren't for the absolute rage Kol was in.

The youngest Mikaelson began to pull a pile of debris apart, and Elijah could see Willow canes and rowan branches amidst the oak deadfall.

Kol entered the crypt, hurried down the short staircase and knelt beside Damon and Elena's desiccated bodies. He opened a small vial of blood and poured half of it into Damon's mouth. The man's eyelids slowly opened and Kol was certain he heard the sound of them rasping, like fine grained sandpaper. There was no mistaking the look of pure hatred.

"my sister is being tortured endlessly for your sake. " He told him "You're bitch girlfriend had someone put a curse on her. " If the witch could be trusted anyway. Still it wasn't a power known to necromancers.

There was some faint hint of relief in Damon's eyes. If Kol believed Alexandra was responsible, not only was she not dead, she was free. With any luck she'd abandoned him to his fate in the interest of self preservation. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that. He knew her too well.

Kol glared angrily, nearly crazed. "I know her pain is tied to you. But its not tied to Elena. So I want you awake to watch while I -" His words were cut short by a cry of pain, then his features turned ashen as he froze in place. He was gently laid aside by Elijah, careful not to dislodge the silver dagger from his brothers back.

Elijah pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"I don't have time, Elijah. I'm about to board a plane." Alexandra said with a long suffering sigh.

"I've found them. Don't board the plane, call off your dogs. Leave my sister and Katerina alone."

"Prove it." She said, but there was hope in her voice this time. Alexandra desperately wanted it to be the truth, and she waved off Stefan who was reaching for the phone.

Elijah searched his brothers pocket and found several small vials of blood. It wouldn't be enough to completely revive him, and that suited Elijah just fine under the circumstances. He poured the blood down Damons throat.

The younger vampire drew in a long ragged breath and reached up for the phone. "Sasha." He said weakly.

"Oh thank god." She said "Are you alright?"

"I will be." He hoped. He couldn't swear to that until they were home safe and secure. "Elena's here with me... still a little desiccated. But she's okay otherwise. "

"We're on our way." Stefan said, able to hear the conversation. He rested a reassuring hand on ALexandra's shoulder and started to walk away."I'll go trade in our tickets. We're on our way." He said a little louder, in order to be heard through the phone.

"You and Stefan working together. Is the zombie apocalypse going strong then?" Damon asked weakly.

"Not yet." She said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine." Damon told her.

Elijah took the phone "I'll take them back to my home. When My sister is recovered, and Katherine calls to tell me she is safe, I'll feed them and allow them to go home."

"You'll take them home now." Alexandra said firmly.

"Alexandra, you know the great affection I bear you." Elijah said "Do not ask me to choose between you and my family. Or between you and Katerina."

Damon raised an eyebrow at that. Then the other one went up as he realised what was happening. Was Elijah bound? Had she enthralled an original?

"I will let your sister go. Katherine stays where she is until I know they are both safe." Alexandra compromised, not wanting him to struggle too hard against the bond. No one had ever bound an original before. She didn't know how tenuous her control was or wasn't so she had to play it carefully.

"my home is closer. Matt Donovan is there sitting with Rebekah, everyone else is at the founders ball. I will have him call you when we arrive to let you know they are safe. "

"Alright. WHen he calls I'll call off the dogs as you put it. " Although she would dearly love to run a stake through Katherine's heart "Why are you protecting her. She's got your brother's soul stone. You know she hates him."

"Klaus is safer with her than with any of your kind. I'll speak with you later."

* * *

Meredith climbed into the ambulance with Marco. The man she'd been trying to save throughout their ordeal was being taken to the hospital in the coroner's wagon. There had been nothing she could do to save his life. Even if she'd had her equipment the prognosis wouldn't have been good.

She'd been able to hold it together because of David Grant, and her date. One was dead and the other might very well be dying. "You're going to be alright." She told him, even though she wasn't sure of that. The bullet had come very close to his spine. She couldn't tell how close without tests but if the wound was any indication, Marc might spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. "Please hurry." She told the driver even though she knew she didn't have to. It was something to do. Something to say and focus on because all of this was out of her hands.

It was a short ride to the hospital, and she held his hand all the way. He opened his eyes briefly when the ambulance stopped. Those pale blue eyes... "Hey." She said "You're gonna be just fine. I promise." Meredith told him as the doors opened. "The surgeons here are top notch even for a small town like this. "

"Be... careful." He said as they started to wheel him out of the ambulance. He didn't let go of her hand, his grip remarkably strong for the amount of pain he had to be in . He groaned as the wheels touched the ground. "Don't... don't be alone... tonight."

"I'm not leaving the hospital tonight." She promised. She wasn't going anywhere until she knew he was alright. The surgery he had ahead of him would take hours. They'd be lucky to know anything before dawn.

He closed his eyes once more, and was wheeled away from her.

"He'll be alright Dr. Fell. Dr. Morris is on duty tonight. " The orderly said leading her into the hospital. "Lets get you into an exam room so they can check you over."

* * *

"Matthew." Elijah said with his usual calm and cool tone. "I require your assistance."

Matt's brow furrowed, his expression somewhere between annoyed and confused. "Yeah okay." He said, looking at Rebekah who appeared to be sleeping peacefully now. "What's up?" He asked, following Elijah out into the hallway.

"This way." Elijah said without answering, which annoyed Matt to no end, but the boy followed along compliantly enough.

Elijah opened the door to one of the guest rooms and allowed Matt to enter.

"Elena." He said and hurried to the bed where both Damon and Elena were laying. "What's wrong with her?" Matt asked the still weak and barely conscious Damon.

"Needs blood." Damon said and shook his head as Matt started to roll up his sleeve. "She'll... she'll drain you without knowing what she's doing."

"I'll return shortly " Elijah said. "With blood." He promised and turned to leave.

"Has he called Alex?" Matt asked .

Damon nodded, pushing himself weakly into a seated position. "Yeah. You're supposed to call her and confirm that we're alive and well so that she'll back off ."

"She has been seriously out for blood. I never would have expected that side of her. I mean... viciously." Matt 'd call when Damon and Elena were able to get up and defend themselves. Not before.

Damon smirked. "She's a Sauveterre. They have a mean streak when crossed." He looked over at Elena and wished that Elijah would hurry up. He'd personally be willing to drain Matt dry to feed her but he knew how she'd react to that .

"She didn't have to go after Rebekah." Matt grumbled, then he looked over at Elena and sighed. "Its crazy. Klaus comes after Elena and we retaliate. They retaliate against us, then we retaliate for their retaliating at our retaliation... and I think I'm missing things in there."

"Yeah, you are." Damon said. "You're missing Jenna, Ric, and everyone else that was killed or tortured so that Klaus could have his hybrids."

"What about the people you've killed or tortured?" Matt countered.

"Do you want payback, Matt?" Damon asked.

He shook his head. "no." He'd dealt with Vicky's wasn't happy about it but he was dealing.

"Most people would." Damon said, leaning back against the headboard, wishing Elijah would hurry the hell up.

"I'm not most people."

"Vampires are." Damon said. "We're the more intense, steroid laden version of most people. We're territorial, vengeful and petty, just like that inner voice 'most people' have. Only we don't have to keep it in check."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should." Matt grumbled as Elijah returned.

"You're still breathing aren't you." Damon pointed out bluntly. He took the blood from Elijah, he opened one of the bags and tasted it to make sure it was safe, and it was all he could do not to down it instantly. Instead he stopped and waited a moment, making sure there were no delayed effects. He then began to feed Elena.

"I can do that." Matt said moving to the other side of Elena and taking the bag from Damon. "Go ahead and eat." He didn't trust Elijah any more than Damon did and wanted the other vampire back to full strength as quickly as possible. Besides, He was kinda pissed at Elijah that it took him this long to find where Kol was hiding them. He should have been more persistent to save Rebekah.

Damon nodded and took the other bag of blood and began to feed. "What are you going to do with Kol?" Damon asked Elijah.

"For now I will leave him daggered. Beyond that is not your concern." Elijah said and found Damon instantly off the bed and standing nose to nose with him. The weakened vampire always seemed to be able to find the reserves when needed.

"If I lay eyes on him again, it becomes my concern." he said menacingly. "I'd put him in a box and ship him off to Timbuktu if I were you. That is if you don't want to lose another brother."

"Do not threaten my family, Damon."

"Enough." Matt said. "Alright? Just... enough. Your family does more damage to each other than Damon could ever do to any of you. Have you even checked on Rebekah? You both knew that what was happening to her was tied in to what was happening to Damon. Kol could have ended it by letting them go. But he didn't. He doesn't care about you or her any more than Klaus does. Its not about family its about territory. So don't act all offended for your family's sake. Cause that's all it is an act."

Damon smirked "Congratulations Donovan, they dropped. " He said still feeling more than a little surly, and he would until his own family was reunited safe and sound. "How's she doing?" He asked returning his attention to Elena.

"I think she's coming around." Matt said glaring at Damon.

"You might wish to return to Rebekah." Elijah suggested "And call Alexandra."

"Not until I'm sure Elena's okay and able to walk out of here." Matt said firmly. But he did pull out his phone to call Joshua.

"I found them. I'm not going to harm them in your absence, not that your presence could stop me."

Matt glared at Elijah as the phone continued to ring. "You didn't go get them because you wanted to be the good guy. What ever reason you turned on Kol is recent and has nothing to do with Rebekah. My being here will keep you from hurting them because you need me to call Alex, and I've learned to like the taste of vervain so you change my mind for me."

Joshua heard the cell phone going off, he recognised the ring tone and began to sift through the pile of cell phones the invaders had confiscated to find it. The last half hour had been a nightmare. Ironically worse than the ordeal itself. At least for him it had been.

They'd found Carol and Caroline. He'd fed Caroline instantly, who in turn healed Carol. The two women were now helping with crowd control as Liz took statements.

He found it on the final ring and cursed as it fell silent, and called Matt immediately right back. "Sorry about that, long story." he said as Matthew said hello.

"Elijah found them. I'm supposed to call Alexandra but I'm not going to until they're able to walk out on their own."

"Where are you?" He asked motioning Liz and Caroline over, while Carol comforted and directed the remaining guests.

"The Mikaelson's mansion." Matt answered.

"Alright. Let me speak with Damon please." Joshua said.

Caroline's eyes widened, hopefully, and Joshua nodded. "they've been found."

Liz visibly relaxed.

"Yeah." Came the voice over the phone.

"Uncle Damon... strangely enough its good to hear your voice again. Am I needed there?"

"The hell with what he says we're going." Caroline said, and frowned as she could hear both men chuckling quietly at her words.

"You heard the lady. I don't think you'll be able to stop her so you may as well come on out. "

"Be careful. There is a high concentration of necromancers in town, theoretically your mother and older brothers. They are after something. They just hijacked the founders ball and tortured Carol Lockwood trying to find a chalice of some sort. "

"She alright?" Damon asked.

"Yes she's fine thanks to Caroline. We'll speak more of this once we get you home. I'm on my way." He hung up.

Liz looked between them. "Be careful." She told them. "We don't know where they've gone. "

"We'll be fine, Mom." Caroline said as she hugged her mother.

Joshua waited until the women parted, and reached up to brush a lock of hair from Liz's brow, in a familiar gesture. "I'll call you when we get everyone home." He promised. "Come over in the morning for coffee. We'll talk then. About all of this and when I can make this up to you and take you on a proper date." He said and walked away before she could tell him she wasn't interested.

Caroline followed him out to his car. "You're dating my mom? Seriously?" She asked.

"Not yet. Dating implies more than one date. She hasn't said yes to another one yet. " Joshua said, grinning a little sheepishly, " Do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't know." Caroline said honestly. "At least you're human." She told him.

"That's the working theory." He said as he started the vehicle and they pulled out.

She looked at him, eyes narrowing. "And straight. You are straight, right?

* * *

Avril parked in front of Sephira Bennett's house. "I don't know. I think we should go in anyway and see what happens. Alex will call us when Damon and Elena are safe."

Her wife nodded. "Yes I agree." She was a witch as well and capable of taking care of herself if it came to it. No matter how much Avril thought of her as fragile because she was so much younger. "Besides, I'd like to meet the one and only Bennet you have nice things to say about."

Avril had found them pretentious and self righteous for the most part until her twin's death at the hands of Bonnie Bennett. Then it had turned to absolute hatred. Sephira was different. Less self righteous anyway, and her connections to the Sauveterre family ran back to the 1860's. It wasn't always a pleasant connection. There had occasionally been war between their family and her but it always resolved itself with a peace treaty.

She got out and went to knock on the door, Jennifer following behind her.

Sephira got up to go answer the door.

"Wait!" Katherine said insistently. "You heard Elijah. He's going to find them. Just wait. They'll call. "

Sephira shook her head "You're putting an awful lot of faith in a man who was sent to hunt you down for Klaus, remember that? Just because he talks about loving you, you're not the top of his priority list. Wise up, Katherine. "

She opened the door and smiled. "Avril. Its good to see you again." Sephira stepped aside and let the women entere. "And this must be the young woman to finally win your heart. I'm Sephira." She said.

" I'm Jennifer. Call me Jen."

"We're waiting on the call from Alexandra. They've been found." Avril said as she followed the other witch into the kitchen where Katherine waited. "We're just waiting on word that they're well and free. Alex isn't taking any chances. "

"If Elijah says they've been found, they've been found. Now let me out of here." Katherine insisted.

"Of course he found them. He's probably always known where they were all along." Avril countered. She didn't know that Elijah was enthralled.

"They'd have been safer if he'd known. " Katherine said. "He's too honorable for his own good. Not that any of you can see that."

"You'll have to excuse Katherine. He has her convinced he's in love with her. I'm not sure he's capable of it. " Sephira said. "But if Katherine is telling the truth we have bigger worries than whether or not Alexandra and Damon are reunited."

Katherine glared at Sephira.

" We need to deal with Klaus's soulstone ourselves."

"What? NO!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Be quiet woman." Sephira said sharply. "You don't get to have it both ways. Either there is a necromancer uprising on the horizon or there isn't. "

"Necromancer uprising? " Avril said. "Sure that was a scheme my father and a few others had been working on for ages. But they're either dead or sleeping now."

"According to little mary sunshine over there, Madelena De Medici is up and walking around mystic falls. "

"Damon's mother... " Avril said.

"Exactly." Katherine said.

Avril swore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen.**

Elena was sitting up weakly, propped against the headboard by the time Joshua and Caroline arrived and were shown into the now crowded guest room.

"We'll take them home. " Joshua said. "You can call Alexandra and tell her they're safe." He told Matt.

Damon nodded and reached for Elena to pick her up, trusting the others to have his back. "Where's my ring" He asked, as the weakened Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your ring and Elena's engagement ring were given to Stefan as proof that he had taken the two of you." Elijah said.

"We've got time to get you home before the sun rise if we hurry." Joshua said.

Damon nodded and started toward the door, Caroline leading the procession with Joshua bringing up the rear.

"I'll catch up. I want to check on Rebekah after I call Alex." Matt said taking out his cell phone and calling Alexandra as promised.

Alex sighed in relief when she saw Matt's number on the phone. "Matt... are they alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Josh and Caroline are taking them home now."

Another long sigh. "Our flight back to Virginia leaves in an hour. We'll be home tomorrow sometime... today... what ever. ." Between the flight and the drive from the nearest airport it would take several hours to get back. "Tell Elijah that Katherine is off the hook as promised."

Matt looked at Elijah and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah I'll let him know." It figured. his sister was laying there in torment and what did it take to get him off his ass? Katherine being in danger.

"We'll see you soon." Alexandra said and hung up, before calling her sister's number. "They're on their way home. They're safe." She said.

There was a pause. "Yeah okay." Avril said. "I'll take care of it. " She said vaguely and hung up. "So why don't you tell us why you thought it was a brilliant idea to steal the stone and hide it yourself?" She asked, not relaying the information just yet. She needed to know more and if Katherine knew that Alex had let her off the hook she'd never find out.

"Because they woke her up. Don't you understand? The one thing they have been missing for their plan to work was a massive sacrifice. What they need is an original. The problem was that they were impossible to kill as far as we knew. Klaus being in the soul stone makes him an easy target. Destroy him and his entire line goes away. One massive sacrifice to fuel their spell. Hundreds of vampires just go poof and their life forces are sucked into that spell. One nasty necromancer uprising and the world turns on its ear. "

"She's not going to sacrifice her own sons. " Jennifer said. "I mean surely not."

"She ordered him turned." Katherine said bluntly. "A necromancer ordered her supposedly favorite son turned into a vampire. You think she's not going to kill him now that he's an abomination in her eyes?"

"Wait..." Sephira said. "She was put down years before you first went to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah but she wasn't dead so her commands didn't fade, Portia was still carrying out her wishes. I owed her big time so I kept giving Damon my blood but I couldn't bring myself to kill him or Stefan."

Avril frowned. "But their father did... wasn't he from a necromancer line too?"

"Not a clue. " Katherine said. "He wouldn't be part of his wife's plans he was poisoning her slowly after all."

"All that says is that he hated her." Sephira pointed out. "not that he wasn't part of this whole necromancer cabal. Maybe he wanted the power for himself."

"From what I understand though, he was a dud." Avril said. "Part of why he resented Damon"

"There's more going on here than we're seeing. Too much of this doesn't make sense. There has to be more information ... more pieces to the puzzle. The woman has enough son's out there she didn't need all the blood in the resurrection ritual to be Damon's so turning him makes no sense." Sephira said.

"I don't see how that makes any difference." Katherine said frowning. "She's an evil bitch. Maybe she wanted to end the Salvatore line. Prevent any more necromancers from coming from it."

"Easier ways to do that than order your sons turned." Jenn pointed out.

"Did she order Stefan turned as well?" Avril asked.

Katherine shook her head. "no... I wanted him for myself."

Sephira chuckled. "You really don't know how to get what you want do you." The woman had the man in the palm of her hand. All she would have had to do was show up and lead the boys away from Mystic Falls and she'd have had them both wrapped around her finger for life. "Not that I think for a minute he was what you really wanted." Not after hearing the conversation between her and Elijah.

Katherine simply glared at her.

* * *

Meredith had changed into scrubs. Her blood soaked ball gown was technically evidence and had been brown bagged and sent over to the sheriffs office.

She sat in the waiting room outside of the OR and watched the doors expectantly.

A young man entered the area, and caught her attention immediately. He was of a similar build to Marc, had a similar face shape, and eyes. His hair was lighter but there was definitely a resemblance between the two.

"Excuse me." Cassander said approaching. "I was told my brother was in surgery here. Marc Andrews?" he barely remembered the cover name he was using.

She nodded. "I'm Meredith. He's still in surgery. Its going to be a while." She offered her hand.

"Sander." He said taking her hand and shaking it. "So you're the girl he's been talking about." He took a seat beside her. "So what happened last night?" He asked, genuinely worried. And not just because Marco was badly injured. He had the feeling that it was planned to go down that eldest brother wasn't known for his loyalty.

Meredith explained the night before, trying not to cry. It was her fault he was shot. He'd been defending her.

Cassander took her trembling hands and held them. "Its okay." He said. "My brother will be just fine. He'll be more that fine." Hospitals were full of spirits and a wounded necromancer had no control over whether or not he pulled their energy. It was a survival trait.

"The bullet lodged near his spine. They aren't sure he'll be able to walk again. " She said trying to calm herself. It was all still very fresh in her mind. She hadn't slept yet, no matter how much she was encouraged to do so. The procedure he was going through would take hours. Which had its own dangers.

"Meredith." He said a little more firmly. "My brother will be fine." If he was going to get Marco out of the hospital before he aroused attention, he was going to need help. She knew about vampires, now it was time for her to learn about necromancers. "We need to talk, and I'm going to need your help getting Marco out of here."

* * *

Damon sank down on what used to be his bed and took a long drink from the bottle of bourbon he'd brought with him. Joshua had filled him in on everything that had happened since his abduction. The only thing he hadn't mentioned was that Elijah had been enthralled as well. He might not even know. Damon had figured that out just by watching the phone conversation between him and Alexandra. He didn't know how much control she would actually have over Elijah and it worried him.

He sighed as the door opened. "Unless you are a gorgeous redhead who speaks fluent French go away."

"Will a friendly brunette do?" Elena said as she stepped into the room.

Damon smiled a little sadly "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Its you I'm worried about. You're the one he was torturing." She sat down beside him on the bed. "Look, the things we talked about-"

Damon shook his head. "Go no further. I love Alexandra. I'm happy with her. You are happy and in love with my brother. "

"I know but..."

"Elena... let it go. Let me go." he said calmly. "This time I've made the decision. I love you, I have always loved you, I will always love you." he felt guilty for saying that. It felt disloyal to both Stefan and Alexandra. "But I love Alexandra too, and I have for a very long time. "

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm not." Damon answered. A year ago he never would have believed he'd say it. But he was glad that Elena had chosen Stefan. "Its okay. " He said sliding his arm around her and he kissed her hair. "Leave it buried in that crypt. It has no place here anymore." He said standing up and pulling on the clean shirt Joshua had brought him.

"You still have slivers. I can see them under the surface." She said getting up to touch his back. He'd gotten those protecting her. When he shouldn't have been able to move for the pain and lack of blood he'd found the strength to protect her. He had always,no matter what, come to her rescue.

Damon walked away, pulling his shirt down and buttoning it. "I'll have Sasha look at it later. " Why did she have to do this now? When he was happy. When he had just begun to make a life that didn't always involve her, she had to tell him that she loved him. It was always going to be Stefan, she had told him. He'd believed her. Now it just didn't matter any more. Just because it hurt, didn't mean that it would make a difference. Not now. He wouldn't let it.

"They'll be here soon... a few hours anyway. " Elena said feeling the wall drop down between them again. She hated that feeling of separation when he was standing right in front of her.

Damon smiled a little. "I'll be glad when they're here." He said "It seems like we were gone decades instead of days."

"Time was definitely not flying." Elena said "All those flashbacks you were having... do you think they were real or because of what Kol was putting you through."

"I wouldn't want to speculate." Damon said, the smile fading. It was real. He'd been having them off and on since Timon had shoved his hand into his gut in February. Memories of his mother that had been buried by her pet vampire when it shouldn't have been possible. They should have come flooding back when he transitioned but they hadn't. Everything in his life that would have told him that he was a necromancer or even that they existed had been taken from him.

"Which is Damon for I don't want to talk about it." Elena said resting her hand on his shoulder as she stepped closer. She ran her fingers up his neck and through his freshly washed hair. "You can't keep this bottled up inside forever. You need to talk about it."

"I know... but not to you." He said and walked away, leaving her standing alone in what had once been his bedroom.

* * *

Alexandra turned on her phone as they disembarked the plane and headed for baggage claim. There were several messages from her sister and she called her back once she and Stefan were loading the luggage onto the cart to take it out to the car.

"So I was able to get the information out of Katherine. Don't worry I didn't break your agreement with Elijah. I didn't even break out the rubber hoses."

Alexandra laughed and Stefan thought it almost sounded natural again.

"So what did you find out?" She asked.

Do you remember that whole secret cabal crap that Papa was involved in?" Avril asked.

"A little. I was just a little girl when they had the last meeting at our place. " It had rotated locations. "At least any meeting that I had witnessed. Why?"

"Apparently Katherine had found out a few details when she was in Mystic Falls earlier this year. She says that they need an original vampire for their ritual. Its the only way to get enough power for the rite to work. I have no clue what its supposed to accomplish. But that's a lot of power in one go."

"I've got Papa's library with me. I'll see what I can find out. " Alexandra said. "If there was a ritual of that much power in the cabal resources, he'd have a copy of it. "

"She thinks Damon's mother was part of the Cabal."

Alexandra frowned. "God I hope she's wrong. If there is anyone I despise more than Katherine Pierce its Madelena Salvatore." And unlike Katherine, Madelena was far and away more powerful than she was. It wasn't a fight she'd win.

Stefan chuckled. Most men would be upset at hearing that the woman their brother was involved with with (Self proclaimed marriage of sorts) hated their mother. But then most men didn't have Madelena Salvatore as their mother.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that sentiment." Avril said.

"She ordered her own son turned. It doesn't get much worse than that." Alexandra said.

Stefan bristled.

"Anyway, we're going to go get the stone and make sure no one can get their hands on it. When we're done do you think Damon would make us forget where it is."

"I am positive that he'd be happy to do that. Just don't tell him where its at." She said laughing."I'll talk to you later."

"So what was that all about?" Stefan asked, stiffly.

Alexandra frowned at his latest change in attitude. God he really was a seventeen year old boy underneath it all.

"they've got the location of the stone and they're going to hide it where no one can find it." Alex told him as they reached the car.

"Good." He said shortly and began to load the car with their bags.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just anxious to get back to Elena." He said.

Alexandra smiled and let it go. "Just a couple more hours on the road and we'll be there. I"m anxious to get back as well. I can imagine Damon is anxious to get this ring back too. " She said fingering the signet ring where it hung on a chain around her neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Liz hadn't slept. She'd gone home, put something more comfortable on, and finished up processing the various statements. It was nearly 9:00 am when she finally grabbed her jacket and left the office. She headed over to the Salvatore boarding house as requested.

She knocked on the door and smiled as her daughter opened it. "How are they?" She asked as she stepped inside.

"They're alright. Damon is pretending to read and Elena is pretending not to watch him." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "Neither of them will tell me what happened."

"They've been through a lot whatever it was." Liz said as she and her daughter entered the kitchen where Josh was making breakfast. "That smells wonderful." She said taking a seat at the table. Her daughter went to make her a cup of coffee.

"There will be plenty. Jeremy and Matt are on their way over as well." He said, and looked at her, "And you look exhausted."

"That's because I am" She said and thanked Caroline for the coffee. "Finally processed all the interviews and got what descriptions I could. But no one really paid attention to the catering staff so the only one we have clear description of is the one that attacked Carol and Caroline. We know he's a necromancer but that's about it."

"I suspect he may be part of Madelena Salavatore's cabal, if not one of her sons. " He said

"He had blue eyes like Damon's." Caroline said.

"A lot of people have blue eyes like that. Its just particularly striking with his coloring so they stand out more. "

"It was more than the color, Mom. " Caroline said. "I talked to Tyler when I got home about what the guy was saying about it being too bad that her son didn't come through. He claims not to know what he meant... " She said and frowned a little sadly. "But he was lying. I can tell."

"What could he have done? He was locked in his cell all night." Liz asked.

"I don't know. But I gave him a phone before I left. He could have been contacted." Caroline said. "But if he was why is he lying about it. Either way its not like we'd be angry."

"Probably ashamed." Damon said coming into the kitchen to refill his coffee cup and investigate the smell of bacon. "After all whatever it was he didn't manage to do it for some reason. So tell me about this necromancer that has my eyes." He snorted as Caroline gave him her patented angry look. "Don't get all bent out of shape. I'm not the only one around here with really good ears, and I know I'm not the only one who uses them. "

She sighed. "There isn't much to tell. I jumped through the french doors to keep him from killing Tyler's Mom." she began "And he grabbed me and started sucking the life out of me. He's about your height, about your build, but he's kind of blondish instead of brunette, has your eyes, shape and color and the same habit of opening them wider when pissed off. " She left out that he'd taken a sample of her blood. She wasn't telling anyone that. She didn't want to wind up on lock down.

Damon studied her a moment. He knew she was holding back something. He had met all of one necromancer that wasn't evil to the bone as far as he was concerned and Caroline, as he knew from experience, was an entirely too tasty a morsel for someone not to want to ensnare. He wasn't going to bring it up in front of her mother though.

"So someone contacted Tyler and he's not willing to fess up. Got it… why is he in the basement again? Not that I'm complaining, I always thought he belonged in a cage."

Caroline glared at Damon and swatted him on the arm. Her eyes widened as he winced in pain. "What's wrong?" She asked, going from irritated to worried instantly.

"Nothing a few days and a few pints won't fix. " Damon said. He too was keeping his own secrets. He wasn't anxious for anyone to go digging for the vervain soaked slivers embedded in his flesh.

Her eyes narrowed, and Joshua turned to look at him as well.

"I'm fine. It takes time for the vervain to work out of my system is all. Things still hurt."

"Bullshit." Caroline said as she reached out and grabbed him by the same arm and pulled him toward the back stairs and up toward her room. "Alright Mister, take it off."

"I'm flattered but we don't have that kind of relationship anymore." He smirked. "And my girlfriend would kill you."

"If she were here your girlfriend would hold you down while I checked you over. " Caroline leveled a glare at him. "You're injured. You don't have anything I haven't seen before. So off with it. "

Damon sighed and took off his shirt, showing her his back and shoulders. "Elena got all of them out that she could when it happened. They're vervain soaked, you're going to want gloves or pliers or something. "

Caroline looked over his back, not quite touching his flesh with her fingers as she sorted out where the wood actually was. She knew this trick and how much pain it caused. "I'll be back. Go ahead and lie down. I won't make you read twilight this time I promise." She said and hurried out of the room. She went down to the basement to get a few things.

"Thank god. I am in no mood for anything that sparkles. Much less a vampire." Damon grumbled as he stretched out on Caroline's bed, lay on his stomach and pulled her pillows up under his chest. He rested his head on his arms. He closed his eyes while he waited.

Caroline returned a few moments later with several things in hand and closed the door.

"Does he have your blood." Damon asked, not bothering to look up from the pillows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said.

"Yes you do."

"Fine, yes, "She said straddling his hips to get at his back. "He has my blood. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him touch me a second time." She insisted as she started work, making small incisions in his back where she could see the slivers and pulling them out with a pair of tweezers.

Damon winced as she dug for a particularly reluctant one. "Ow!" He exclaimed as she missed the mark and pulled on flesh.

"Sorry." She said.

"You have to tell Sasha when she comes home." Damon said, his tone tight as she continued to fish for the poison slivers.

"Tell her what? That you're being a big baby?" She asked.

"I am not!" He said and grit his teeth. "Your aim is terrible. " He grumbled. "you need to tell her that he has your blood. She might know a way to protect you from him. "

"He's not getting that close again." She said and finally pulled the piece out although it could hardly be called a sliver, it was nearly an inch long and a quarter inch wide.

"You can't guarantee that. We don't know everyone they're working with."

She sighed as she wiped away the blood from his back and continued working. "Fine, but we don't tell my mother or Josh. He's asking my mom out on another date."

"I won't tell your mom." Damon said. Joshua was another matter entirely. He was the front line of defense. He needed to know if there were security risks.

* * *

Jeremy entered the house and made a beeline for his sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm okay." Elena said holding tightly to him as well. "I promise, I'm okay."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked easing out of the hug and leading her back to the sofa in the parlor.

She nodded, and did just that, sipping at a cup of tea while she talked.

"What did they do with Kol?" Jeremy asked darkly. The man had pretended to be his friend. Jeremy had actually liked him while they were in Colorado. He'd since learned to hate the man. Now he wanted him dead.

"Elijah left him daggered in the crypt. I don't know what he's done with him since then. "

Jeremy nodded and shared a look with Matt who had just come in. "We'll be back."

"Jeremy no. Don't start a war. Not over this." Elena said insistently

"We're not going to start anything. We're just going to make sure things stay stopped." Matt said. "Alex somehow

managed to curse Rebekah. Made what ever was done to Damon affect her. Kol let her suffer knowing what was going on. His own sister."

Elena's brow furrowed. "Are you upset because Rebekah was hurt? Or are you upset because of the whole sister thing?" She knew that Matt was still affected by Vicky's death. How could he not be? But it didn't need to transfer onto Rebekah. That was a bad idea on so many levels.

"Both." Matt answered and headed for the door, followed by Jeremy. What Alex had done was harsh and misdirected. He didn't like it, but he could understand it. He was learning just how vindictive the paranormal world could be and how out of proportion it all really was. Alex had miscalculated one thing though. She had been under the misguided assumption that the originals really cared about each other.

Jeremy got into the truck and looked over at Matt. "Are you falling for Rebekah?" He asked.

Matt made a face, that Jeremy couldn't quite read. "No." He answered too quickly. "But she is my friend."

"Fair enough." Jeremy said. Most people made friends and as they grew older and changed those friends went to the wayside and new friends were made. But having spent the last few years fighting for their lives and sanity, friends were as irreplaceable as family, and they had all lost too many of both.

Matt loved his new truck. Rebekah had chosen well. It handled beautifully on the trail he took off of the road and up into the woods toward the crypt Elena had described.

"So what exactly are we going to do with him?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know… put him somewhere they won't find him for a while. I don't want him able to come after anyone again. "

"Works for me." Jeremy said with a nod. If he had his way they'd all go back in their boxes. But for now he'd settle for Kol.

Matt parked the truck near the crypt and turned it off. "We'll need to take the willow and rowan too." He said, not wanting him to be found when they secreted him away.

Jeremy nodded as he got out, and stopped short spotting Elijah coming out of the tomb.

"You're too late" Elijah said. "You're people don't have him, or you wouldn't be here."

"How's Rebekah?" Matt asked and received a surprised look from Elijah.

"She is recovering finally." Elijah said, he suspected the curse had yet to be lifted. Alexandra was more like her father than he had first suspected. She had the upper hand, no one with any sense would let the advantage go.

Matt nodded. "Good. So someone else took Kol? Why don't I believe you? "

"Did you tell Alexandra where to find him?"

"How could I? I just found out." Matt said.

"Then we have a third faction in town." Elijah said.

"Damon's mother and her –whatever they call a necromancer's coven are in town. One of them attacked the founders ball last night." Jeremy said.

"His mother?" Elijah asked. "His mother is a necromancer?" his brow furrowed.

"Madelena something or another."

"Madelena Medici is Damon's mother?" He asked frowning. Had Katherine known? He knew the boy's mother had

been a necromancer. But that one? How could she not have known.

"And this is significant somehow." Jeremy said.

"If you are wise you will take your sister and leave this place. " Elijah said. "The woman you speak of is powerful and nothing like Alexandra. You thought Klaus was evil, his willingness to sacrifice everyone and everything to achieve his goals and ambitions are nothing compared to hers and she like the majority of her kind, hates vampires. We are tools, batteries, divination devices and slaves to the likes of her. She will not be gentle simply because she gave Stefan and Damon life. "

"Do you think she took Kol?" Matt asked.

"I hope not. Kol would be better off dead than in her keeping. " Elijah said as he began to walk away.

The two much younger men looked at each other and with a nod began to collect the willow that was littered on the ground from where it had been hiding Damon and Elena's prison.

* * *

Alexandra entered the boarding house and scanned the room.

"He's in his old room." Joshua told her and smiled a little as she hurried up the stairs as quickly as her very human legs could carry her.

"Damon?" She called out. "Damon?"

He finished buttoning his shirt and smiled hearing her voice. Damon stepped out into the hall and was instantly pulled into Alexandra's arms.

"I thought I'd lost you." She said as she held him tight, and breathed in the scent of him.

He closed his arms around her and held on just as tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked having assured herself that he was solid and real and not a ghost or figment of her imagination.

"I'm alright. I had Caroline fish the last of the splinters out of my back and its healing." He said knowing she'd find out anyway. Caroline couldn't keep a secret with both hands and a gag.

She looked at him worriedly, but nodded.

He stroked her dark auburn hair. "I'm fine, we're both fine. What about you?" He asked.

"I wasn't the one being held captive. I swear I'm going to put a GPS locator somewhere no can remove it." She said, leading him back to his old bedroom as he laughed.

"I'm sure you can find the right spot... might take a bit of searching... and careful painstaking examination first. " He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You are so bad." She said, smiling up at him.

He pouted then. "I thought I was incorrigible."

"What you are is mine." Alexandra said. "In spite of the fact that you are bad, and incorrigible, and "

"sexy as hell." Damon completed for her, grinning impishly.

"Definitely sexy as hell." She said.

* * *

Stefan found Elena pacing in front of the fireplace. "Hey." He said quietly and opened his arms as she moved toward him. He closed them round her tightly and held her close"Thank god you're alright." He said and kissed her hair tenderly.

"I love you." Elena said resting her head against his shoulder. Damon was right. This was where she belonged. It was where she always belonged. It was just that she'd always gotten confused when she was alone with Damon. She forgot what it was like to feel safe and protected in Stefan's arms. What she had needed and wanted was safe.

"I love you." Stefan echoed. "Did they hurt you?" He asked easing back to look her in the eyes.

She shook her head. "Damon protected me." Elena said and led the way over to the sofa. She told him everything. How she'd been taken, how badly Damon had been tortured before she'd been brought in, what Kol had done, Damon's dreams that he'd shared.

The only thing she left out was telling Damon that she still loved him. She'd never tell Stefan that. Especially since Damon had no interest in returning that affection. He was right. They'd made their choices. There was no turning back.

Stefan closed his arms around her again and kissed her hair "I will never let anyone hurt you again." He promised, with all conviction, even though there was was no way to guarantee that promise.


	20. Chapter 20

Cassander sighed. "This is not a good idea." He said firmly.

Madelena laughed. "Surely you're not afraid of a vampire."

"The originals... No one has ever bound an original before and you are not yet fully recovered." He pointed out.

"I'm not going to bind him, Cassander. I'm going to kill him. Since he was unable to get the stone, that makes him the next suitable candidate."

"He doesn't have half the reputation of his older brother. Are you sure he created enough vampires to fuel the ritual? I thought you said it had to be Klaus."

"Why are you fighting me so much about this? I would understand if it was the girl." She asked, laughing faintly. Cassander reminded her of some of the slave owners in the deep south with a taste for darker skinned beauties who couldn't say no. He never claimed to love them, thank god, or she'd have had him flogged. But still it left him protective of the fairer sex even when they were dead. She blamed his father.

"Because we only get one shot at this. He's an unknown quantity and you're not thinking of the ritual, you're thinking of vengeance because of what he did to Damon." Cassander said angrily. "Never mind that you knew all along."

She slapped him, advanced and slapped him again. The younger Andreassi had the sense to keep his eyes downcast as she stood nose to nose with him. "Never raise your voice to me in anger again." She said in icy silken tones. "Never question my motives." She ran her fingers through his sun bleached hair, brushing it back into place in a maternal gesture.

"I'm sorry." He said, daring to lift his eyes again. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Cassander told her.

Cold blue eyes studied his face for a moment before she nodded in acceptance of his apology. "It's alright. You've been under a good deal of stress today. How is your brother?"

"Marco is healing. Meredith took him out to Damon and Alexandra's place to recuperate. The spirits there are helpful." Cassander answered. What he wanted was to get back to his brother, not stand here and be her servant. There were days he hated his mother. He just hoped to god that it didn't show.

"Good. That should prove interesting since Damon has been recovered."

"It should. I suspect at the moment they'll be staying at the boarding house to circle the wagons. Do you think the wolf can be trusted to keep his mouth shut?"

She waved her hand dismissively, not caring either way. "If he doesn't then Vittorio gets a new pet for his birthday."

Cassander nodded.

"Now, see that the boy is secured, and then go check on your brother and give him my love. " She said, lightly touching the red marks on her son's face. "There's a good boy." Madelena turned to walk away.

With Marco incapacitated she would have to depend on Cassander to do what needed to be done. God knew she couldn't depend on Vittorio. She just hoped Cassander was able to bear up under the pressure.

* * *

Damon poured a glass of bourbon and walked back to the sofa to sit beside Alexandra. He twined the fingers of his free hand with hers. "Well, we have no way of knowing who has taken Kol from the crypt. Personally I don't care so long as I don't see him again."

"Yeah but-" Caroline began.

"No. I don't care." Damon said firmly. "And I don't care what Katherine did with the damned soul stone either. I hope she ground it into powder and scattered him to the winds."

"If she did that we'd all be dead, including Katherine." Stefan pointed out. "She's got far too much of a survival instinct to do that."

"Never mind that. There's something we haven't taken into account. " Damon said "And it's probably much more pressing at least to someone in the room."

"What's that?" Joshua asked from his seat on the hearth.

"Tyler." Damon said. "Remember when Elijah compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb?" He asked. "When Elijah was staked, daggered, whatever, it broke the compulsion."

Caroline's face brightened and she rushed down the stairs at top speed stopping at the cell door. She unlocked it and opened it wide, offering her hand to Tyler but not coming in.

"What" He asked.

"We think the compulsions been broken." She said smiling as she waited. "Kol was daggered. You should be able to control it now."

"You're sure?" He asked. "I don't even know if it was Kol that compelled me."

"Then lets go find out." Caroline said. "And if not then we'll vervain you and start from scratch."

He nodded and took her hand.

Damon was laughing as they came up the stairs. Tyler couldn't help but stare. He was HER son. He thought he'd known the monster that lurked beneath Damon's surface. But was there more? Was he like his mother? Or the father that he hated much as Tyler had hated and loved his own.

He then turned his attention to Joshua who rose from the hearth and approached. Tyler grinned. " I Have absolutely no desire to bite you." He said and offered his hand to Joshua.

"Good. I was beginning to think one of us was going to have to leave town." Joshua teased.

Tyler turned to Caroline and kissed her lightly. "I need to see my mother." She might be healed physically but he doubted that she was healed emotionally from such an attack. She was going to need him.

"I'll be over in a bit. Want me to bring some of our things over? We could stay a couple days."

"You're the best." He said "I'll see you there." he nodded to the others and headed out the door.

"We should be getting home too." Damon said rising to his feet and offering his hand to Alexandra.

"Damon wait." Stefan said . "I'd... we'd both like it if you'd stay here for a couple days. Just in case."

Damon nodded, seeing the worried look in his little brothers face. "Alright, Brother. If it'd make you feel better."

"Thank you." Stefan said and sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Not a problem." Damon answered. "So what did Avril have to say about Katherine?"

" She says Katherine insists that your mother is out to enslave all vampires."

"Isn't that the necromancer party line?" Elena asked.

"No not really." Alexandra said. "Most of my kind are repulsed by vampires. We deal in spirits. In death. You're not really dead. Its why there has to be a spell to control you whereas with a spirit I can just reach out and make it do what I want."

"But you're not repulsed by us." Elena said.

"Its not a universal prejudice. Personally I blame Damon." Alex said with a smile.

"Now that's a first. Usually I'm the reason people I meet hate vampires." Damon smirked.

"What can I say, I'm contrary." Alex shrugged. "But anyway, I do know that my father was part of a cabal that had such ideals. He believed that vampires should either be enslaved or destroyed."

"Your Papa might have loved you, but he was bastard to everybody else." Damon said with conviction.

Alex looked as if she were about to comment but didn't. "Katherine said that there was a spell she'd seen in a book, presumably your mothers, that involved a massive sacrifice in order to power it, and she believes that if they destroyed the soul stone that it would not only destroy Klaus but his entire bloodline. "

"And all those deaths at once would be an incredible amount of power." Stefan said.

"What I don't understand is why she thought the Mikaelson's would hand Klaus over to Madelena." Damon said, no longer calling her mother.

"I don't think she believes they'll have a choice." Stefan said. "that prejudice goes both ways. She's convinced they're all evil and powerful beyond belief. Except for Alex who she thinks is just plain evil and is hoping she isn't powerful."

Alexandra's eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one that goes around abandoning people or sacrificing them for my own safety."

"Don't kill the messenger." Damon said running his hand over her back. "Relax."

"Sorry." She said and sighed.

"Its okay. I don't like Katherine either." Elena said.

* * *

Cassander rapped on the cabin door and entered. "How's he doing?" He asked Meredith, his tone genuinely concerned.

"He's healing. I can speed things up. I have a supply of vampire blood." She suggested.

Cassander shook his head. "It doesn't work as quickly on necromancers. The spirits here will help him more than the blood." Besides, until Vittorio was dealt with he didn't want any vampire blood anywhere near his brother. He doubted the good doctor would understand that he'd rather see Marco dead than undead.

"Why is that I wonder." She mused.

"One of natures little balancing acts I guess. " Cassander shrugged. "We don't normally need the blood we can pull the energy from the vampire directly. And no we're not calling Damon and Stefan and arranging for a meet and greet. Even if they are my brothers."

He walked into the bedroom and stared at his sleeping brother. He was not accustomed to seeing Marco like this. His older brother was always the strong one, always the one protecting him, not the other way around. "his spine has healed though?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes. He has feeling and can move his legs and arms. Its just taking time. " She handed him a cup of coffee. "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked as they moved back into the living room.

"I don't know." He said with a sigh as he slumped back in the overstuffed chair. "I can't talk about what She is up to. Most of it I don't know. None of us do. She doesn't confide in us. As for Marco... I think Vittorio is finally making his move to get rid of him."

"But why? He's your brother."

"Sure, much like Damon and Stefan are my brothers. " Cassander said with a shrug. "We have the same mother. But we didn't grow up together. Vittorio is her first born. She was still in her mortal life time then. I think she may have actually loved Sforza." he said. "But for whatever reason, Vittorio is her baby. Pampered, spoiled, vicious, and completely useless."

Meredith nodded to show that she was paying attention and sipped her coffee.

"I don't know the details of why that union failed but he wound up dead and she inherited his power through Vittorio . Not just the political power of the ruling house of Milan, but his power as a necromancer as well. Its all hereditary. So she waited and planned and raised her son and then the next century she married again. Had two boys by him, Marco and me."

"So you're a century apart? That has to be ... odd." Meredith said.

"It is. So you see there isn't a great love between the different sets of brothers. The thing that binds us is our mother. With Vittorio being the great disappointment that he is, Mother looks to Marco to fill the gaps. " Of course she would also punish him severely for any lapses, just as she did all of them, except for Vittorio. It was like he was the only one that was real to her.

"And you think Vittorio is getting rid of the competition?" She asked.

He nodded and took a long drink of his coffee.

"How many of you are there?" She asked.

"Eight. Sets of two roughly a century or so apart." He said.

"Why did she order Damon turned into a vampire?" She asked. "I thought necromancers in general had a low opinion of Vampires."

"What? No. She'd never do that." Cassander said. "Not only would that be... No... she'd never do that to her own son. Especially not one of her favorites. And you never order it done to an enemy either. You never know what you're going to get."

"What do you mean?"

"The vampire... its... okay I'm sure given enough time science could find a way to narrow down what makes necromancers different. Witches have access to power if they learn how to use it. They are basically as human as you are with annoying attitudes and nasty habits. Necromancers are different. Not because of our powers but because we naturally draw energy from the dead. I could get flogged for the analogy but like a vampire feeding. And like vampires it makes us ageless. "

"okay, still not following why its so dangerous to turn one of you into a vampire. "

"Whatever it is that makes us different skews the transition somehow. Some can't handle it and go mad. They rip their victims apart, some are easily addicted tonecromancy, some are more resistant to necromancy and harder to control. They retain part of their old self and even though dead can see and hear spirits when enthralled. They're hard to control, hard to stop, and stronger than they should be for their age. "

"And you have just describe the Salvatore brothers respectively."

"Which is why she would never do it." Cassander said. "Where did you hear that she had?"

"The vampire that turned them. Stefan got the information out of her while they were looking into some things a few months back. "

"Katherine Pierce? She didn't come on the scene until well after mother was already in the grave. "

"True but apparently there was a thrall still carrying out her wishes." She said. " I don't remember the name it didn't seem important at the time."

"Portia." Cassander said. "She's the one that turned on mother and made sure that the stone and book weren't available to bring mother back. I doubt that her word would be worth much. Turning Damon would have been vengeance on her part. "

"That's not the impression we got. Since she was also the one that made Katherine come back to relocate the items so that you could bring your mother back."

"It sounds like I need to have a word with Katherine Pierce."

* * *

Kol looked up at his captor. "Who are you?" He asked getting to his feet easily, in spite of his bound hands. He ignored the pain the vervain soaked ropes caused his wrists.

Madelena smiled. "I'm sure there are more pressing things to worry about than my name, vampire."

"You're Her aren't you." He said. "The Salvatore bitch." Dark hair, palest of blue eyes, the aristocratic way she carried herself. It was easy to see how she could have spawned Damon.

"Medici." She corrected. "I see you will need to be taught respect. Why is it your kind never knows when to bow your head drop to your knees."

"I'm not one of your slaves." Kol said.

She smiled slowly. "You will be." she said holding up a vial of blood that had been stolen while he lay unconscious. "When its time." She turned to leave the room.

Kol moved swiftly intending to get ahead of her and out the door only to slam into an invisible force field.

Madelena stepped around him and through the doorway as he swore. "We shall see how you fair with the same treatment you gave my son. Although I doubt anyone will be looking for you."

Julianna Sauveterre stepped forward. "I believe we have things to discuss." She said, sparing Kol only the briefest of glances.

"Treacherous-"

"Language." Madelena barked a warning. Even without having enthralled him, she could make her displeasure felt through sheer power alone. Kol backed away from the door, eyes wide.

Julianna closed the door "As I was saying." She began as she led the way back down the stairs from the attic.


	21. Chapter 21

Alexandra smiled feeling Damon nuzzle in close and his arms closing around around her. "mmmm... I love you." She purred.

"you too." He said simply and kissed her neck just below the ear. "I am beginning to wish I had not agreed to stay here." Damon said, resting his head against hers as the sound of Stefan and Elena laughing and cavorting in the bedroom down the hall came to his well honed ears.

"Why?" Alex asked turning over in the bed, her leg draping over his. She couldn't hear anything.

"Because the last thing I want to wake up to every morning is the sound of my brother and Elena practicing for their honeymoon."

"Ooh." She said in an amused tone. "Now you understand why I didn't want to stay here when I first came to town. " Alexandra said with a quiet laugh. "All I could imagine was Stefan hearing us."

"And what about now?" He asked with an impish grin.

"Its not a spectator sport."

"But this is." He said and began tickling her, laughing himself as she squealed and squirmed.

"Stop it!" She gasped out between bouts of incapacitating laughter.

"Ah the joys of not being enthralled any longer." He said pulling her tightly to him although he did back off, there was a point when being tickled wasn't fun any longer.

Her laughter subsided and she slid her arms around her neck. There was something about His laughter that she found intoxicating. Perhaps it was that it had been so rare in the past, and rarer still that it was a sound associated with pleasure rather than derision or sarcasm.

She reached up and caressed his face, pulling him into a kiss. "Maybe we could be... quiet." Alexandra suggested.

"Is that possible? I seem to recall you have trouble in that department." He laughed as she swatted at him playfully.

* * *

Rebekah frowned. " I don't like not knowing where they are." She said, although much quieter than her initial protestations about Klaus just shy of a year ago..

"Nor do I." Elijah said setting aside his book with a sigh. "Its not the Salvatores and Alexandra was not yet in town."

"Who does that leave? Katherine's boogie man?" Rebekah asked as she sat down, a glass of blood in hand, and grateful that it didn't turn to sack cloth and ashes in her mouth.

"Madelena Medici." Elijah said. "Its possible. I had thought all the truly powerful necromancers were dead or buried." Only in the world of necromancy and vampires could buried and Dead be exclusive terms for any real length of time.

"Apparently your lover isn't as paranoid as we had first thought." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. " Please tell me you are through with your infatuation? Kol had told me you were pursuing Damon's necromancer. I'd almost rather it was her than Katherine."

"I love Katherine. " Elijah said. "And once this necromancer business is put to bed or we find Kol, whichever comes first, I am leaving Mystic Falls to rejoin her. I would like my family with me but I understand if you are reluctant."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She is using you, Elijah. She uses everyone. She says she loves you but she has also said she loves Stefan and the werewolf Mason. She's a whore Elijah and you know it. "

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "I intend to spend eternity with Katerina. You will respect that, and her even if you don't agree with it."

Rebekah sighed. "No, Elijah. I will respect you. I will pretend to accept your choice. I will never respect that woman. I'm sorry."

"And what of your football player?" Elijah asked gently.

"He's hardly MY football player."

"And I suppose that he has another lady that he prefers and that is why he came to your side to keep you company when you were afflicted?"

"I don't know why he came." She said honestly. "He's one of those genuinely good people. I suppose they are only an endangered species rather than an extinct one."

"The human race has come up in your estimation? I should thank him for that alone." Elijah teased.

"And if I let myself fall in love again, he will turn out to be as despicable as the rest."

"And if you don't he'll remain a very young knight in shining shoulder pads?" He asked. "I think you are giving yourself too much credit for the condition of his soul."

"Now you're mocking me." Rebekah said with a frown.

"No." He said. "I'm not." He worried about his sister. The others, including Kol were much less vulnerable, although in some ways Rebekah was the strongest most stable of them. "Matt Donovan is who and what he is regardless of your feelings for him or lack thereof. If you feel that he is worth your time, worth your affection then give him both. Just be aware; that young man will not ever willingly choose to become one of us. He will have the lifespan of a fruit fly. Don't waste it worrying that you might be wrong."

* * *

"I want to go back to the cabin to pick up a few things." Damon said as they finished their shower. "I'm going to get tired of only two shirts." He said.

Alex dried off and nodded. "Yeah I want to pick up some things from my workshop." She said as she pulled on Damon's discarded shirt to wear back into the bedroom and gasped seeing Alaric standing there waiting. "I'm going to put a bell on you." she told him, her hand pressed against her chest waiting for her heart to slow down.

"You could but then I would make a lousy spy." He pointed out.

"You're talking to Ric again aren't you." Damon called from the bathroom where he was shaving. "You know I'd almost be willing to be bound again just to be able to do that. Tell him I said to stop scoping out my wife."

Ric chuckled. "I can hear you all on my own, buddy. And I'm not checking out your wife."

"So what brings you here?" Alexandra asked.

"Apparently good timing as usual. Meredith has a visitor out there. A necromancer. One of Damon's older brothers." Alaric told her. "He was shot during the Founders ball invasion and she's got him out there recovering. "

Alexandra's brow furrowed. "Thank you." She said and went to sit on the bed. She wasn't sure what to make of that. It was the best place for a necromancer to heal, and Meredith probably felt guilty given what Joshua had said happened that night. Still... a stranger in her home. A strange necromancer that may or may not be the enemy...

"You okay?" Damon asked coming into the room. "Really going to have to talk to him about only showing up with bad news."

Alex laughed quietly. "I'm not sure what kind of news it was." She admitted. "Apparently Meredith has taken her necromancer friend to recover over our cemetery."

"Which is to say she has him in our home." Damon said. "And this is the guy that might be my brother. "

Alexandra nodded.

"Sounds like I should grab Stefan and we should go have a bit of a family reunion."

"Maybe we should scout him out first... find out what he thinks about vampires."

"I'm protected against necromancers. " Damon reminded her, showing the ring on his left hand.

"you are... Stefan is not." She pointed out.

"He will be when I pour some of that concoction you make down his throat. It'll be fine. But just so that you know... I've been remembering things. Nothing to do but think while slowly turning into a mummy."

She frowned a little. "What kind of things?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember an invisible friend that tried to kill me... I remember a guy that was there calling Madelena mother, I remember another man that was at Veritas just before she died. I saw that man at one of your fathers gatherings."

"Ugh those dreadful balls." She rolled her eyes. "I'd be surprised if there was a necromancer in the south at the time that you didn't see at those things."

Damon chuckled. "I want to follow a hunch, and that conveniently leads back to our house."

"Fine. But lets go without Stefan." she said and sighed when Damon gave her a look. "Stefan is easily drawn in by necromancy, and he's a vampire."

"So am I... the vampire part anyway." Damon pointed out.

"True but you started out as a necromancer. Stefan did not. Stefan wasn't supposed to be turned according to what ever grand plan your mother had."

"Meaning he'd be a slap in the face and I'm not? Probably the other way around, babe. I'm not worried about their feelings and I promise you Stefan is thick skinned. He's put up with me for quite a while now."

"Its his actual skin I would be worried about."

"Its an injured necromancer vs two vampires and a very healthy necromancer. I'll take those odds. Besides I don't want to deal with Stefan if he finds out I met one of our brothers and didn't take him along. He's sensitive that way."

* * *

Jeremy sat down in the chair across from Bonnie. "They were found." He told her. "I know that things were crazy before and you don't understand why we had to do the things we did, but I know you still love Elena. She's been your best friend forever." He said. He continued talking even though all she did was stare ahead. "She was found. Pretty much unharmed just really hungry."

The nurses had told him to just continue talking to her, tell her anything and everything, read to her, anything to try and ground her in the here and now. Of course they were under the impression that she'd had a psychotic break after being slipped an hallucinogen. Jeremy knew better.

Part of him very much resented Damon for what he'd done. Part of him resented Bonnie for what she did to Tyler and the lies and yeah siding with Klaus. That one was hard to take.

He had seen the sorrow it had caused Alexandra's family to lose Yvette. Not that she'd be any great loss to society but then again who were they to judge and that wasn't why Bonnie had done it. Yvette hadn't been her target. Avril was and she hadn't done anything wrong. Bonnie hadn't run her down to save her friends, she'd run her down to cover up the lies.

"I still love you, ya' know. I always will even if you never come out of this and speak to me again. But I don't understand. There is so much that I don't understand. I won't until you're back to explain it to me. So...find a way back okay. "

* * *

Matt looked at his watch. He had half an hour before Jeremy's visitation time with Bonnie was over. He parked in front of the grill and unbuckled, intending to go inside and grab lunch while he waited.

He paused and reversed the process, pulling out and pointing his truck in the direction of the Mikaelson estate. He didn't know what he thought he was doing. This was a bad idea on so many levels and he knew it. He didn't know if this would be considered fraternizing with the enemy or just one hell of a stupid idea but he was doing it.

He parked and headed up the walk to the front door. "Is Rebekah available?" He asked the servant who opened the door and he was shown inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Stefan chose not to tell Elena where they were going. "Don't do that eye thing at me." He told his brother. "She's been through a lot. She doesn't need to be there if things go badly."

"you know I almost made that same decision about you." Damon pointed out.

"That's different." Stefan said.

"Dear god, misogyny lives." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"no. I don't hate women. " Stefan corrected. "I'm a chauvinist. Completely different."

"That I am completely aware of,and its going to get you in trouble one day. Elena is a very modern girl." She said as Damon parked the car in their driveway.

"You let me worry about Elena. I don't see you complaining when Damon goes all chauvinistic. "

"That's because I'm not a chauvinist." Damon said. "I'm a gentleman."

"Right." Stefan said, not believing that.

Damon shrugged. "Maybe it helps that Alexandra hasn't had society brainwashing her that its an insult when I pull her chair out for her."

"Sure I have. I'm just old enough to know better." Alex said laughing. "And Damon has been with me long enough to know I can take care of myself. " She leveled a knowing gaze at Stefan. Who looked down.

Damon's brow furrowed as he looked between them. There was a story there that he'd not yet gotten out of either of them. Well that was going to be less than fun.

Alex strode toward the door. It was strange to treat her own home as entering hostile necromancer territory. But she did as she led the way, the brothers following behind her.

She smiled at Ric at the doorway and nodded to him. He could stay outside where it was safer for him but he'd chosen to protect his best friend. It was a shame Damon couldn't see him any longer. She started working on something in the back of her mind to work around that problem. Maybe something Damon could carry...

"Meredith?" She called out as she entered the main room.

Meredith swore. "Just stay here. I'll explain everything. It'll be alright." She told Marco, who nodded.

"Be careful." He told her, squeezing her hand.

"They're my friends. I'll be fine. They might be angry that I brought someone into their home but they won't hurt me."

"Not angry." Damon called out, and went to open the door to the bedroom "Why don't we just come in here for that family reunion."

Marco tensed seeing the two vampires that carried his mother's blood in their veins. He didn't know what to expect. Neither had a reputation for being innocent angst ridden victims of their fate.

"That looks like it has to hurt. " Damon said looking at his older brother. Wow,older brother. He hadn't believed it until until he'd looked into the other man's eyes, so much like his own. Like Madelena's.

"Doesn't tickle." He answered his eyes flicking to Alexandra. August Sauveterre's little girl. They'd met before. Long before. When she had just been a small child on her father's knee during their meetings. Fleeting glimpses of her at the balls the man would hold in New Orleans. "You know there isn't a lot of room in here with this monster bed." He chuckled and winced.

"Its alright."Damon said. "I don't mind. Its my room after all."

Meredith blushed.

"its alright." Alex said quietly to her friend.

"So why here and not the hospital?" Stefan asked, leaning against the door frame. There was no instant kinship between him and the man on the bed. He didn't see a resemblance to himself, no mystical bond. All he saw was a necromancer and he was sure the other man only saw a vampire.

"He was healing too quickly not to bring attention to himself because of the spirits there, but not quickly enough to get up and walk out on his own." Meredith explained.

"Must have been a major wound." Alexandra said.

"Gunshot wound to the spine." Marco said. "I probably shouldn't still be alive much less able to move everything. More than half of that credit goes to the doctors."

"He was shot protecting me."

"So I heard. Joshua filled us in." Damon said "So how do I sort you out." He asked Marco who raised an eyebrow. "You're in my town, in my bed, and if I hadn't come out here I doubt we'd be having this little family reunion on anything vaguely resembling equal footing. That whole vampire - necromancer thing"

"I can get out of your bed. Town not so much. " Marco said.

"I'd rather you didn't get out of bed just yet. You're weeks ahead of schedule healing but you're not there yet." Meredith said.

"Oh please, stay where you are." Damon said and glanced to Alex as she sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a mock glare. How was he supposed to protect her if she kept getting so close to the flame?

Marco pushed himself into a sitting position and waved off Meredith's worried attempts to keep him in bed. "I'm not your enemy, Damon. Neither is Cassander. "

"I take it that's another brother." Damon said moving to sit beside Alexandra.

"My younger brother... we have the same father. How much have you figured out about our Mother."

"That she's a lying bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself." Damon said. "Wow so many of those in my life. Well, the two that made me anyway."

"ouch." Marco said. "You have serious mommy issues."

"You're not the one whose mind she warped and ordered turned into a vampire." Damon said.

"Calmarsi, fratello." Marco said raising his hands, smiling a little.

"Calm down he says." Damon rolled his eyes.

"He also said brother." Stefan said. "Question is does he mean it."

"Nothing like being put on the spot with that." Marco grumbled "I don't know how I feel about that. I have been intentionally not thinking too much about it. "

Alexandra nodded. "Why don't we let the boys talk this out on their own. Marco is right. Its a little crowded in here." She said to Meredith.

Meredith glanced over to Marco who nodded. She followed her friend out of the room fully expecting to be yelled at. She'd expected it from the beginning.

Damon motioned for Stefan to come the rest of the way into the room. Stefan was his brother. For now Marco was just some guy they shared a mother with, and given their mother, that was not a lead in for anything good.

Stefan closed the door but stood leaning against the frame. He had a hard time dealing with Alexandra, even though he knew that she and his brother loved each other. Necromancers were evil in his book the same way vampires were evil according to the rest of the world. It was something he just couldn't shake.

"I suppose I should apologize for invading your home." Marco said, not sure where this was going, or if he wanted to be trapped alone with a pair of vampires under the circumstances.

" You were a little out of it when you were carried in. Not your problem. Depending on how this goes I might even let you stay where you are."

Marco wasn't used to mouthy vampires. Usually when faced with a 350 year old necromancer they tended to either run or try to be as inconspicuous as possible. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"I could ask about dear old mom but I'll wait and talk to her about all that. If I bother at all." Damon said. "Lets start with why you're all still in town."

"Its home for her. " Marco said "And we're here because of her. "

"No. This is home for me and for Stefan. Florence is her home. Why the sudden interest in hanging out with mom. You were never there when this was her home. You know, back when I was young and stupid and desperate to save her life." Damon said. "Oh wait... I did see you there. The day she died."

"Well as you can tell now, she didn't actually die." Marco said. "She knew that she could either die for a while or have to kill your father which would have created more problems than she was ready to deal with. "

"Didn't cause me problems." Stefan said.

"Really? You're going to be proud of that?" Damon shook his head.

"Your father was from a necromancer family as well. A minor one politically but a major one as far as necromancy goes." Marco said. "Even though he hadn't inherited the gift it would have caused a feud if he were to turn up dead unexpectedly."

"So she wrecked our lives to escape a bad marriage?" Stefan asked incredulously. "And her family didn't care that he was trying to kill her. Salvatore's carry more weight than the Medici? In whose history book?"

"I'm sure Alexandra has explained to you that misogyny is alive a well in our culture. " Marco said. "A woman dying, if there were offspring, male offspring, would be of no importance. Especially in the mid 19th century.

"That still doesn't excuse keeping it from me, or ordering that I be turned into a vampire. " Damon said. He could understand the desperation and faking her own death. He could forgive that easily. It the rest that he didn't know if he could ever forgive.

"I don't know what Katherine Pierce told you, but I don't believe for a minute she ordered you turned. It's just not done." Marco said. "And Portia was out for revenge. Of course she wanted mothers current favorite to be taken from her. "

Damon said. "She kept what she was from us. From me. Told me not to mention the so called invisible friend to our father. That makes Katherine's story more believable even if the woman is a consummate liar."

"Giuseppe wasn't a necromancer In spite of being born into a necromancer family. He wanted nothing to do with that world any longer. Made her promise to give it up, and to stay away from the rest of us until he was dead. Which she didn't do." Marco said

"Might be why he was always riding you." Stefan said. "I never manifested any signs. You did. "

Damon frowned. He wasn't convinced. Not at all. No, this time he was willing to give Katherine the benefit of the doubt.

"I know she'd love to see you." Marco said.

"That's not happening." Damon said, his heart sinking into his stomach like a rock at the very thought of it. He'd loved his mother very much. A little too much he supposed looking back on it. How much of that was real? There were too many illusions and lies tied to his childhood.

What she had done to him, even if Marco was right and Katherine had either been Portia's pawn or lying through her pretty white teeth was still hard to swallow. The secrets, the lies... no she wasn't getting any mother of the year awards. Not for any year.

Meredith opened the door. "You're wearing my patient out. Come on, let him rest. I promise you can interrogate him further another time."

Stefan nodded and stepped out of the room and waited for his brother to follow. "Walk with me." He said.

Damon nodded and they walked toward the river and the new house that was being built. "Well at least they kept working while I was gone." He said walking over the torn up earth that lead up to the construction site.

"It'll be beautiful. " Stefan said. "I just hope you get the chance to live in it."

Damon scowled. "I'm not dying anytime soon." It looked like a skeleton. A house shaped skeleton.

"How well does that ring protect you?" Stefan asked. "I'm serious , don't scoff. It protects well enough against Alex, but she's not actually wanting to use necromancy against you. Would it protect you from our so called brother in there."

"I don't know." Damon said honestly.

"I hate to say it but.. maybe until this is all sorted out..."

"you're actually suggesting that Alex bind us?"

"not us. You. I'm no one to them and we both know it. But he said you were her favorite at one point. I know you certainly were when it came to the two of us. Maybe its for the best... just till we sort this out."

"I wasn't her favorite. I was just the easiest to use." Damon grumbled, then sighed. "I'll think about it." He said. "In the meantime I want to find out what they were looking for at the Lockwood place. Last time anyone looked for historical items we wound up with that damned Gilbert Device and an instant migraine."

"Do you think we can trust this guy?" Stefan asked.

"About as far as we trust Elijah." Damon answered. "But I need to know what they're after..." And how they managed to compel him in a way that lasted beyond his own transition. Even Alex had no answer for that.

Stefan nodded.

Cassander spotted the two men who entered his construction site. "Damn it." He muttered. he hadn't expected them to show up this soon. Not with Marco still in the cabin. He casually ducked his head and turned his back walking toward the truck. "Kevin. I need you to take over for a while. I have to check on my brother. Tell no one where I've gone." he told his vampire.

"Sure, whatever you say, boss." His second in command stated and went back to work.

Their mother had ordered him to take over the construction of Damon's house. He'd found ways to circumvent some of her plans but it had been difficult. She was gaining strength daily and with that came more control of the local spirits. More spies.

He slipped around through the woods and back to the cabin, letting himself in. "We have to-" He stopped short, finding Alexandra Sauveterre seated in the living room with Meredith.

"Alex, this is Cassander. Marco's brother."

* * *

"I think its time we talked."

Alaric looked up and raised an eyebrow at the ghost of Giuseppe Salvatore standing before him. "As I still consider Damon my best friend, its probably not a good idea for you to be here."

" I love my sons very much. Both of them." Giuseppe told him. "you have no children. You wouldn't understand."

"I have a step daughter that I love very much. I would never kill her. I would never treat her the way you treated Damon. So Yeah, I do understand. Understanding is not the same thing as approving or agreeing. I understand that you hated your wife and that Damon reminded you of her, including manifesting abilities that you were denied."

"You're wrong, Mr. Saltzman. I loved my wife. I loved both of my sons. But love is meaningless in a world turned upside down. Which is exactly what my wife and her cabal are intending to do."

"you're going to have to be a little more specific. I know she's a Necromancer. I know that she used Damon to come back from her nap that she took to avoid your poison. I know she ordered him turned into a vampire. So yeah she's evil in my book but what does this have to do with global chaos?"

"Imagine a world where all vampires were enslaved instantly. No ritual required. Just instant subservience to the nearest Necromancer. Armies of the undead under the control of one necromancer."

"If you were one of my students I'd say you'd been reading too many fantasy novels or playing too much D&D." Alaric said, folding his arms across his chest. "In a modern world all they would succeed in doing is outing themselves and being taken down by armed forces." It didn't take much of a jump to go from lead bullets to wooden ones. Much easier to put down vampires than virulent zombies. Which he supposed didn't really exist. Yet strangely there were plans on file... just in case.

"Don't be a fool." Giuseppe said with a sharp dismissive tone. "You've spent too much time with my son's inamorata. She's a sweet thing and far better than that boy deserves, but she's about as much a necromancer as you are a hunter."

Ric snorted.

"Powerful bloodlines rise to the top. They rise up into positions of power by virtue of their connections and their abilities to manipulate those around them."

"God, you're a conspiracy nut." Alaric groaned.

"You don't really think the meek actually inherit the earth do you?"

Ric frowned. "Go on."

"Necromancers can't manipulate human minds but their thralls can as you well know. They don't have to be statesmen themselves. They just have to be wealthy and influential and invited to the right parties, or throw the right parties. They can be for all intents and purposes invisible to the world at large and still have the ability to manipulate the world. The right maid, or gardener could be just as effective in twisting the minds of those in power now or in the future."

"That's... frightening... but it still sounds like Bram Stoker meets George Orwell to me." Alaric said.

Giuseppe wrinkled his nose. "I don't understand your references." He said "Nor do I wish to. I need you to understand mine. Madelena and her cabal have been plotting this for a very long time. They have the means to do it. They require two things. A massive sacrifice... a massive instantaneous sacrifice. And a vampire who was once a necromancer."

This got Alaric's undivided attention. "What do they plan to do with Damon."

"Ah good. At least you're not a complete idiot." Giuseppe grumbled."There is a way to return a vampire to his mortal state. When its a necromancer it makes their blood very powerful. "

"Magically... powerful. Not like Original vampire powerful." Ric said. "This is her son! How can she even consider making him into a walking spell component?"

"My wife is evil. You said it yourself. I tried to shut her off from her cabal, I tried to quietly end her existence, and ultimately when I realized why the vampires were really in Mystic Falls, I killed my own sons. I'd hoped that they were free of vampire blood at the time but there was little else I could do. Better shot dead than burned alive in the church... or sentenced to an eternity of captivity and blood letting."

"That's how you justify it now. I seem to recall you didn't bother explaining any of this to your son when he showed up to say good bye."

Giuseppe waved that off. "You need to keep him away from his mother. Whatever it takes, you need to get him as far from her as possible. His blood is the key to the utter destruction of everything you hold dear. "

"Why Damon? Why not take some necromancer from a rival family and turn him for the ritual ?"

"It's been tried. You need someone from the necromancers blood line to perform the ritual. The closer the blood tie the better. The older the vampire the better. She had been trying to talk Sauveterre into using one his girls and that caused a split in the cabal. "

"Wow, a father that loved his children. Will wonders never cease." Alaric needed a drink.


	23. Chapter 23

Cassander looked between the women. "Where's Marco?" He knew where he should be but there was no telling since the Salvatores were on the property as well.

"Resting in my bed." Alexandra said "There's coffee made if you want some. I have the feeling its going to be a long day."

Cassander raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you know where the cups are." It rankled that Meredith had brought someone into her home without asking. Although she did understand the desperate need. So she kept the frustration mostly to herself.

"Right then." Cassander said and walked over to the kitchen counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. Well if it came to a fight he had reinforcements not far away. Then again most people didn't start a fight with a cup of coffee.

"Meredith was explaining to me that you think your eldest brother is trying to kill Marco." Alexandra said as he came back to join them.

"And thats why he's here and not at Mother's place." He might be living there as well but it wasn't his home. "Vittorio lives there as well. He's jealous. May sound like a pat answer but its true. He's insecure and jealous as hell because when its important Mother calls Marco. "

"Ah..." Alexandra had been her father's version of Marco. Fortunately for her Yvette wasn't jealous of that. It still ached that she was gone. "And you think he's jealous enough of his mothers confidence in Marco that he'd get rid of your brother just to... what? Get a pat on the head?"

"If you knew our mother you'd understand." Cassander said as the door opened.

"I knew our mother and I still don't understand." Damon said as he walked in. Cassander laughed.

"No you didn't." He said. "She didn't show you any of her true nature. Your father made sure of that. You should be grateful."

Damon went to sit down beside Alexandra. "Yeah well, not sure about grateful." he looked at Stefan who remained at the door once more.

"She used us too. Just didn't show it as much I guess." Stefan said. "What's she up to? And don't tell me she's just recovering from her long nap."

"I can't tell you that." Cassander said. "Sorry but I can't."

"More like won't," Stefan said.

"No. I honestly can't."

"She had a witch put a geas on you?" Alexandra asked. "I should be appalled that she'd do that to her own son, but compared to what she did to Damon..." She shook her head.

"Is it possible for whatever that spell is... a geas... to make someone forget? Even past transition?" Damon asked.

"Transition only breaks compulsion. It doesn't alter witchcraft. " Cassander said.

"But it can break down over time?"

Cassander nodded. "She had it renewed when we arrived. She had her witch here to help with her resurrection." he said, not knowing what Damon was truly asking about.

"What witch?" Stefan asked.

Cassander glanced at Alexandra before saying "I can't tell you that either."

Damon frowned thoughtfully, as he studied this new brother closely.

"Fine." Stefan said. "Your brother doesn't believe that she ordered Damon turned. Did she?"

"I honestly don't know... but I don't want to believe its possible." He said. "Marco; he still loves her. Once he figures her out its going to hit him hardest of all." Because Cassander believed that even if his mother knew that Vittorio had ordered the hit on Marco, she would do nothing more than scold their eldest brother.

"Who knew Katherine could tell the truth?" Damon said with a smirk.

"I'm going to go check on Marco now." Cassander said getting to his feet. He looked to the two vampires and then continued on to the bedroom. Relieved and a little surprised that neither of them attempted to stop him.

Marco looked up from the bed. "Hey... how's it going out there." He asked worriedly.

"A little icy but nothing I can't handle. How about in here?"

"They're cautious but its alright. Neither of them are bound so be careful. I don't think the girl could stop them if she wanted to. "

"If they're unbound I can." Cassander said. "But I don't think I'm going to need to. They just want answers. I don't blame them."

"They want answers we can't give." Marco pointed out.

"You let me worry about things for now. " He grinned a little. "I'm not that much younger than you. I'm perfectly capable of watching out for both of us right now. Just try and get some rest. You'll heal faster if you do."

"After all this time you're still confused about the job descriptions of big brother and little brother. What am I going to do with you?"

"Shut up and enjoy the break. At least until you're back on your feet."

"Just don't start something I can't finish in the meantime. The Sauveterre girl may not be the powerhouse her father was but right now I don't think I can take her. Not on her own property." Marco said.

"She's also not over a thousand years old. Can't compare her to her father. Not really. I'd worry more about Damon than Alexandra. He's chomping at the bit. Angry about what was done to him. "

"I can't blame him. It wasn't mother though. You know she'd never willingly put a vampire in the family."

"No... I don't. I hope it wasn't her. Not the same. " Cassander said. "I don't know anything when it comes to our mother.

"She's been gone a long time," Marco said. "Its easy to let Petrova's lies cloud your thoughts. She would never sacrifice one of us. "

"I'll keep an open mind." He said. it was a lie. He knew on an instinctive level that they were right. Just as he knew that the guardian spirit had been right and their mother had known what was happening to Damon recently. He would never admit it to his brother but he knew what their mother had done.

* * *

Alaric paced the floor in front of the boarding house fireplace. He glanced over at Elena who was doing the same, not that she knew the real reason they needed to be worried. All she knew was that Stefan had gone off with Damon and Alexandra and hadn't returned.

He'd spent the last few hours questioning the other local spirits. It wasn't normal for that to be possible. Usually a spirit trapped on this side was alone, not seeing anything but the people they loved struggling through their lives, or watching their so called unfinished business.

Ric didn't know if it was because he was a so called Guardian Spirit, or if there was something else going one because of the high concentration of necromancers in the area, but he could now communicate with more of the local spirit life.

The door opened.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked. SHe crossed the floor with her arms folded in front of her.

Alaric nodded his head toward the kitchen and Alexandra followed his lead, Damon behind her, leaving Stefan and Elena to sort it all out.

"So you'll never guess who paid me a visit while you were catching up with the in laws." Ric said.

"Who?" Alexandra asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

Damon looked at her quizzically then sighed. " I really hate not being able to see who you're talking to. " Although he could guess.

"Papa Salvatore."

"What did he want?" She asked, taking a long drink of coffee.

"Well, lets just say I now know why Damon was turned and you're not going to like it. " Alaric relayed the conversation he'd had with Giuseppe and Alex blanched.

"And he's brought bad news again." Damon sighed. "So you going to let me in on all of this. "

"We need to have everyone here. " She told him, although her thoughts were elsewhere. "I have work to do."

"Alex." Damon said moving between her and the door. "What did he say?"

* * *

"So help me girl if you have lead us on a wild goose chase..." Sephira warned only to get a frustrated glare from Katherine.

"Sure, I'm going to lead three witches on an obvious wild goose chase." Katherine said rolling her eyes. She stepped from one rock to another on the narrow path through the north eastern woods.

Sephira wiped another set of droplets from her brow. It had rained recently and the trees were sharing the wealth after the fact. She watched the path for slick spots, pointing them out to the couple that followed them.

Avril helped her wife down the steep trail. She was vigilant as well. But not for natural hazards on the trail. No one trusted Katherine and Katherine trusted no one. It made for a very tense hike. "It wouldn't be prudent. Then again neither was stealing the soul stone in the first place."

Katherine glared over her shoulder. "Sure I was going to leave it in the hands of a necromancer after what I read."

"you don't know what it was you read." Sephira said. She slipped and grasped onto the nearest bush to steady herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked down the steep incline.

"I told you I would bring it up. You were the one that insisted on coming with me." Katherine said with a faint smirk.

"You haven't exactly earned a lot of trust." Jessica said following along at the back.

"You never even met me before showing up and pushing me around. How would you know?"

"Because if there was a trustworthy bone in your body we wouldn't be trekking through the woods looking for a hole in ground." Sephira grumbled.

"Remains of an old village actually." Katherine said continuing along the path at a leisurely pace.

"On this slope? Really" Avril asked, not believing a word of it.

"No. " Katherine said."At the bottom of it."

"And there wasn't an easier way to get there?" Sephira asked.

"Sure, but it would be a much longer hike and I'm not interested in spending anymore time with you three than necessary."

"Its mutual." Avril said. "The stream must be getting big. Its certainly loud enough."

"Thats not the stream you're hearing. Its the waterfall. " Katherine said "You can see it over there through those trees. WHere we're going is just on the other side of that waterfall... give or take half a mile."

Sephira looked back up the incline they had so carefully come down and stifled a groan. It was going to be harder to get back up that trail than it had been coming down it. That damned soul stone had better be there.

* * *

Liz looked up from her desk and smiled. "Well hello."

"I thought you could use a break." Josh said offering up coffee and sandwiches from the grill. He took a seat across from her.

She picked up the coffee cup and took a hesitant sip nearly burning her lip. "Thank you." she said "I think my eyes are starting to cross the more I stare at this stuff."

"Still going over the reports from the home invasion?" He asked looking at the mound of paperwork. She nodded. "Anything new?"

"Not really. They were good at what they did. Too good." As if they'd been doing it a long time. Mystic Falls didn't get professional thieves in town. It usually got reformed and not so reformed serial killers. She didn't like it when Vampires weren't the top of her list of problems.

"They weren't vampires, so it wasn't the necromancers cabal." Josh said taking a bite of his sandwich. "They could have been hired on for the job. I would say it was possible that they were revenants but the ones we shot stayed dead."

"Revenants? God not another type of creature to deal with." Liz said with a sigh.

"They're reanimated dead. I would put them somewhere between Vampires and traditional zombies. I can only imagine that a necromancer could control them as easily as any other undead creature."

"Are they as intelligent as a vampire? I mean there is a huge difference between say Damon and the zombies we see in the old black and white voodoo horror films. "

"From what I understand it depends on how fresh the corpse is when it's animated. " Josh shrugged.

"Well that's just a disturbing thought. How do you stop this type of undead."

"The usual. Decapitation, fire, removing the heart. Daylight is no trouble for this sort of creature. " Joshua took a drink of his coffee. "Not that I've actually encountered one. But I have spoken to those who can. They predate vampires. Or at least the vampires descended from the originals. There are rumors of other breeds out there but again, I've never encountered them. "

"How can you be sure they exist?"

"I can't." Joshua said. "Although having spoken with Stefan about what they learned about the originals origins, it would seem foolish to believe that this was the first time the spell was used. I suspect the rules are different for each time its done. Nature and karma are tricky that way." Livia had blown off all myths of the Originals as irrelevant. He sometimes wondered if she were of a different breed entirely.

"Probably based on the reasons they were trying to cheat death in the first place. You would think they would know after the first time the spell was used that they weren't really cheating death. They were just signing on to be his accomplice. " Liz shook her head.

"The ones cheating death are the necromancers. They steal the essence of death, they control deaths minions, they can heal and halt aging using essentially the byproduct of death."

"Or they are natures way of balancing the scales." Liz suggested. "They do to vampires what vampires do to the rest of us. "

"Unfortunately the old adage about power and corruption is true. The more they control the more they want to control. " He frowned as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He read the text message and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm needed at home. Perhaps we can pick this up again later?"

Liz smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Perhaps dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I'd like that."

* * *

The four women continued onward, finally reaching the bottom of the ravine. Avril turned back to look up and shook her head. It would be nearly impossible to get back up the way they had come. She'd suspected as much half way down but by then they'd reached the point of no return. A look to the other two women and she knew they'd come to the same conclusion she had. This was going to be interesting. In that chinese curse sort of way.

They passed behind the waterfall, and onto a gentler trail that they followed for the next half mile or so until they came to a halt. The ruins were difficult to see after what was most likely two centuries of mother nature's reclamation efforts. There were rotted out logs that were piled in too symmetrically to have fallen there, stones laid in straight rows covered in moss and hidden by undergrowth.

Katherine continued to lead the way to the center of the ruins, and moved aside a large log, that in retrospect Avril would have to admit looked out of place with the rest of the surroundings.

"Its down there Ladies." Katherine said, smiling girlishly, but the eyes twinkled with a very different light.

Sephira had known Katherine a long time. She knew better than to go first. She held out her hand and spoke in whispered tones, her words echoed quietly around her. A ball of light appeared over her hand and she sent it down into the old cellar. "After you."

Katherine scowled, and folded her arms in front of her. She eventually sighed in annoyance. "Fine." She said and walked down the crumbling earthen steps. She batted away dangling roots and spider webs, ignoring their residents completely. She smirked hearing a girlish squeal behind her. "Sorry... must have missed one."

"Where is it Katherine?" Avril asked, tired of the grand production.

She moved aside a pile of debris and picked up a wooden box. Katherine opened it and tossed a donut shaped disc at the witch.

Avril caught it, looked at it and tossed it back. "Wrong one. Try again."

"I took all the stupid necklace crap off of it." Katherine said, tossing it back.

Avril didn't bother to catch it. "That one is empty. "

The vampire bolted for the entrance, and screamed as she felt a magical force grab her and pull. She was tugged back, landing at the base of the stairs hard enough to loosen her grip on the box which went flying, its contents skittering on the floor. "you Bitch!" SHe exclaimed and rolled over to grab at the contents of the cried out in pain as the witch induced migraine came close to crippling her.

"Let it go Katherine. This was part of our arrangement. We get Klaus, you get to be as far away from all of this as possible. " Sephira said calmly.

Katherine groaned and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She could barely move, barely think with the pain in her skull. She was certain that at any moment it would explode.

She reached out and grabbed one last time. She held onto the chain of that 'stupid necklace crap' and scrambled for the door again, leaving the rest behind. Klaus was the important thing to keep safe. Safe and trapped.

Avril was the first up the stairs and out into the light of day. She looked around and spotted movement in the trees and ran toward it even though she knew there was no way she could catch Katherine who would have no trouble scaling the ravine in record time. "Damn it."

Jessica gathered the rest of the contents of the broken box and joined her wife. "Look at this..." She said holding up a bronze dagger with the hilt made of Lapis Lazuli.

Sephira joined them as Avril took the blade in hand and turned it over to look at it.

"This could be very old. As in older than my father old." Avril said, and pointed out the makers mark. A chimera. "I've seen this before. I just don't remember where."

"The question is what do we do about Katherine?" Sephira asked. "She's got the soul stone. "

"Not much we can do." Avril said. "Just hope she has sense enough to stay as far away from Mystic Falls as possible."

"Do we have enough sense to stay away ?" Jessica asked.

"Nope." Avril said.


	24. Chapter 24

Damon was quiet as the others entered the parlor. Not subdued, more seething really as he sat nursing his third bourbon in ten minutes. It had taken Stefan to keep him from finding their mother and ripping her heart out of her chest.

"Whoa... that's not good." Caroline said seeing his expression.

Tyler whistled lowly at her side. "If you had a dog I'd say it just died."

"You'll do." Damon grumbled.

Tyler rolled his eyes and flopped down on the sofa next to Elena. "So whats going on? Why the call to battle stations?"

"We've found out what the necromancers... that is my mother and her minions... " Stefan clarified "Are up to."

"She ordered me turned so that she can turn me back and use me as a blood doll for her rituals." Damon said blandly.

"Ouch." Tyler said.

"Oh my god!." Caroline's pale eyes widened. "We have to get you out of town."

Damon shook his head. "I doubt its going to be that simple. Besides I refuse to turn into Katherine."

"Regardless it means you're on the protected list." Alexandra said.

Damon scoffed. "That list is about people that I protect. Not the other way around. I'll be fine. I'll just do what I've been doing and avoid my mother. "

"Oh cause that's going to be simple. Weren't you the one who told me staying away from Vittorio wasn't going to be that easy? How is this any easier?" Caroline asked.

"Am I missing something here?" Alexandra asked.

"Yep." Damon said getting up to get another glass of bourbon. He wasn't ready to think yet. He wasn't ready to plan. What he was ready for was death mayhem and destruction. The sort that normally got labeled as an animal attack. He wasn't going to get that lucky so getting drunk was going to have to do.

Caroline glared at Damon and sighed. Fine she'd let him have the attention off of him for the moment but she was so going to strangle him later. "Fine... the necromancer that attacked Tyler's mom... Vittorio I guess... got a sample of my blood. "

"What?" Alex exclaimed. "Honey you should have told me... "

"I know I just didn't want a fuss over it cause there's nothing anyone can do anyway." Caroline said, and glance at Tyler who didn't look shocked. He looked angry sure, but there wasn't the element of surprise there that she would have expected. That kinda hurt. Had he known? Or was it just not a big deal to him?

"We'll sort it out." Alexandra sighed. Things never came in dribbles and drips in Mystic Falls. It was either sunny or a deluge. "It'll be okay. "

She looked back to Damon as he managed to finish off another high ball in record time. She'd be pouring him into the bathtub tonight she was sure. Not that she could blame him.

"In the mean time we need to make sure that Damon doesn't go anywhere alone." Elena said.

"She just woke up from a dirt nap a few months ago. She's not back up to full strength yet." Damon said. "It could be a century from now before she's ready for this ritual. According to dear old Dad, the older the vampire when he's turned back the more powerful the blood. "

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll use Kol instead." Jeremy suggested.

"Another tidbit that Ric got from Giuseppe was that it had to be someone in the bloodline... had to be a necromancer and the closer the connection the more power it had in the rite or something like that." Alex explained.

"It sounds like your father had a lot of information for a failure to launch necromancer." Joshua said.

"Alaric got the impression that he'd been out to stop the cabal from the beginning." Alex said. "He claims it was the reason he shot the two of you."

Stefan snorted. "He did it to save face. He didn't want his sons labeled as vampire sympathizers. He wanted the illusion that we died heroes."

"Spirits sometimes see things differently than they did in life." Alexandra said. "He's spent the last 150 years living with his mistake and watching the two of you. I well imagine his memories are quite skewed by now."

"So are her's I would imagine." Josh leaned against the fireplace. "She spent a few years longer than that as effectively a possessed item. Nothing to do but think. I would be surprised if she was at all sane now."

"I don't think she ever really was." Stefan said.

"So whats the end goal of this creating a super magical spell component?" Jeremy asked.

"If Giuseppe is to be believed world domination." Alexandra said.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked. "Damon's blood is going to rule the world? Now I know she's nuts."

"No, more like that along side a massive single stroke sacrifice is going to enslave all vampires with no need of a ritual ever. Just automatically bound to the nearest necromancer. " Damon said. "Again if my father is to be trusted."

"Did he seem sane?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't know... Ric did the talking" Alexandra said.

"And suddenly Klaus doesn't seem all that bad in comparison. I think I miss him already." Caroline said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Katherine's reason for stealing the soul stone was to prevent Klaus from being that one time sacrifice, taking everyone he has ever created with him." Stefan said.

"If shes the one that's kidnapped Kol she won't need Klaus." Matt said "Although this could put all the Originals on the hunted list."

"While normally I would say this couldn't happen to nicer people, I don't like the idea of universal bonding." Alexandra said with a frown.

"So we take them out first." Joshua suggested, and noticed Matt bristling.

"Not so easy as it sounds." Elena said, "Trust me."

"There's an easier way." Damon said refilling his glass. "We get rid of me."

The room filled with a chorus of negative responses.

"I'm not saying now. " Damon pointed out. "We can try other options first. I'm not in any hurry to die. " not that he was afraid of it either. He never really had been. Not even as a human. "We can find some way to make my blood less useful or something but if it comes to it, death is an option."

"Avril is on her way and bringing a couple people with her to help." Alexandra said. "They need a witch to pull this off. I've been reading my fathers journals and half the problem he had with your mothers schemes was that they also required a witch. The most powerful magics are usually the work of both in concert."

"Yeah, but your mom's a witch. Why would he marry a witch if didn't even want to work with one?"

"Because witches can pull out at any time." Alex said. "Its like with your daylight rings. if the witch suddenly decides you aren't worthy it doesn't work any more. He felt that having a witch involved in something so powerful could be disastrous if they chose to back out."

Stefan frowned. "That drug in New Orleans... it was made by a witch wasn't it?" He asked.

"What drug?" Damon asked looking between his brother and his wife.

"While we were searching for Katherine in New Orleans we came upon the resistance there. A vampire named Astrid running a bar-"

"Leveau's. I know it well." Damon said.

"Well she's started slipping her bound patrons a new drug. One that was magically created to turn thralls against their masters. She tells people it frees them of the power of the bond but what it does is make them aggressive toward the necromancers. "

Damon frowned, again looking between them "How exactly did you find out about this?"

"The point is, "Stefan stressed, trying to avoid this particular thread of conversation, "that I think this plan is already known out there. I think the witch was trying to perfect a vampire time bomb just in case this actually happened.

Damon set his glass aside and walked over to his brother. "I repeat, how exactly did you find out about this?"

Stefan said nothing.

"He was posing as my thrall to avoid suspicion." Alexandra stated "Astrid slipped him the drug in his absinthe. "

"You were using?" Damon asked. "After all the lectures and interventions and god help me, Lexi and I working together, you were doing absinthe again?"

Stefan shrugged. "Its not using when you're undercover after a fashion."

"You, brother, are an idiot. Any vampire that can't handle the high of good old fashioned human blood, shouldn't go within a mile of absinthe. You know that." It made rippers meaner, more aggressive, whereas other vampires it was a nice mellow euphoric.

"I was fine."

"Sure... just like before. You were fine until you weren't."

"It wasn't the absinthe that was the problem." Alexandra said. "If it had been the antidote we came up with wouldn't have helped."

"Did he hurt you?" Damon demanded.

"I didn't get the chance." Stefan said smirking a little. "Alex is a dead shot with a pistol apparently."

"Not really." She countered. "Nine shots and not one of them hit the heart."

"you need to work on that." Stefan said. "Next one might not be family."

"Not the point here." Damon pointed out. "Seriously not the point. You didn't drink that crap to fit in with a dangerous crowd and we both know it. "

"Let it go Damon. We have more important things to worry about." Stefan sighed. "Its not like there is a huge supply of absinthe in Mystic Falls."

"Make sure it stays that way."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "The point of all of this is I think that witch was preparing for this. Witches get the short end of the stick if Necromancers control all vampires. "

"More like Humans get the short end of the stick all around." Matt said. "I mean if you're working on the thought of that being inevitable, which I hope its not, it makes having Klaus and his hybrids around seem like not such a bad idea."

"You have been spending way too much time over at Casa De Originale. " Damon said, giving Matt a quick disapproving once over.

"No seriously, hear me out... " Matt said. "Granted he'd have to actually be on our side, but their the best line of defense against the vampires under fascist necromancer control."

"Fascist... that's an awful big word for you, Donovan. In fact that sounds like a Rebekah word."

"So." Matt countered.

"Enough!" Caroline exclaimed, bouncing a little in frustration. "This is ridiculous. We've gotten so far off topic that its not even funny. We have enough to deal with as it is, we don't need to start arguing with each other too."

"Caroline-" Tyler began.

"NO!" She said. "We have drugs that make vampires aggressive, necromancers out to enslave all vampires, Kol in their possession, we assume anyway, and now they want to turn Damon back into a human so that they can milk him like some sort of magical cow. Now is not the time to start fighting among ourselves."

"Magical Cow?" Damon said, "nice. Thanks."

Alexandra laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to be human again?" Elena asked in quiet tones.

"I have no desire to become anyone's so called magic cow." He said.

"That's not what I asked. If its possible, all uses for your blood aside, would you want to be human again?"

"You know as well as I do that you can't separate the two. Would you want to be human again, Elena? With all that being a doppelganger entails?"

"Stop dodging the question."

"No. I don't want to be human. I don't want to be a necromancer. I like what I am. Took a while, but I actually like being a vampire." Damon said "So the answer is no. We're not going to find a way to do it on our own."

* * *

Kol paced the confines of his cell. He could tell that he was in the attic somewhere, presumably still Mystic Falls. The small ventilation window at the peak of the roof offered no clues. Especially since there was no way to reach it.

He could open the door, but the magical barrier was still trapping him within. He was certain the entire room had been spelled somehow as he couldn't so much as damage the paint on the walls, much less the walls themselves.

He hadn't been fed since being taken prisoner so he could only assume that they planned to follow through on the threat to treat him as he'd treated Damon. It wouldn't work quite the same, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Let her sort it out on her own. He didn't want to give her an excuse to start looking for a new way to torment him. He needed time to sort out an escape of some sort before she followed through on the threat to enthrall him.

Kol wasn't entirely certain an original could be enthralled. He also wasn't entirely certain they couldn't be either. He'd never known a necromancer before Alexandra Sauveterre. He'd known of her father. They'd all known of him. They'd all been there in the early days of New Orleans. Sauveterre had been the boogie man to most vampires in the city but not his brother. Klaus had only ever feared one man in his life and that was their father.

Now that the real monster had presented herself, Kol missed Klaus more than ever.

* * *

Jessica leaned against the rental SUV and sighed in exhaustion. it had taken hours to climb back up the ravine. They'd debated taking a gentler route but had opted to come straight up in hopes that the vehicle would still be there.

" I seriously like these keyless cars." Avril said, taking out the key fob from her pocket. Without it there was no way to drive the car as the steering wheel wouldn't unlock even if she'd managed to unlock the door and hot wire the car.

"On to Mystic Falls then?" Jessica asked, and Avril nodded.

"I'll catch up. I have something I need to do first." Sephira said.

"Need us to drop you at the nearest airport?" Jess asked.

"Yes, that would be great."

Avril nodded and got into the car and was relieved when it started on the first try. She was a little surprised that Katherine hadn't damaged their transportation, but she was too tired to worry about it.

Two hours later she pulled into a gas station and while Jessica was filling the tank she went inside to pay and called her sister.

"Did you get it?" Alexandra asked. Her sister sounded tired but that wasn't surprising given how much time she'd spent around Katherine and a Bennett witch.

"No. Had it in sight but Katherine played us and got away with it." She said as she checked out.

Alexandra swore. "Might be just as well. Keeping him as far from Mystic Falls as possible is probably for the best. "

"Yeah I was having similar thoughts." She said. "There's something off though and I can't put my finger on it. We're going to drop Sephira off at the airport and drive on through. We'll be there tomorrow morning sometime."

Alexandra nodded even though she couldn't see. "Good. There is a lot that I need to tell you and I don't want to do it over the phone." She told her sister. "We're staying at the boarding house for the time being. Meet us there."

"Will do. Be careful."

Alex hung up "That was Avril. She and Jess are on their way. Katherine got away with the stone, again." She rolled her eyes. "Have I mentioned I hate that woman."

"Welcome to the club." Elena said.

"Since we're officially circling the wagons I'm gonna head back over to Mom's and grab our stuff. " Tyler said as he got up from the sofa.

"I'll come with you" Caroline asked.

"Nah I got it. You should stay here. It's safer."

Caroline sighed in frustration and glared at Damon for letting the cat out of the bag. Her eyes narrowed as he shrugged at her and poured another drink


	25. Chapter 25

Jeremy had waved off Elena's concerns and her insistence that he move into the boarding house. He and Matt figured they needed some distance from the vampire crowd in order to keep some perspective on the situation.

"Are you sure he'll talk to you?" Matt asked as they walked through the cemetery.

"No, but I'm going to try anyway. Alex likes to play things close to the vest." Jeremy said. "I don't think she means to leave people in the dark about things but she does. "

"Yeah I noticed. " Matt was still disillusioned where she was concerned. He felt like an outsider looking in on all of it. He always had, even when he was (Sometimes literally) neck deep in it all. "I think she's still thinking of us as kids."

"Probably. She is a teacher after all." Jeremy grinned "Sometimes I think she thinks Stefan and Damon are kids too."

Matt laughed a little "We'll she's right about Damon anyway. QUestion is does that make their relationship as whacked out as when Damon was chasing Elena?"

"Not quite. I think she was still within a normal mortal life span when she met Damon. Definitely a cougar though." It was good to joke about something. It took the edge off. "THey work though."

"Sometimes I think they're too much alike under the skin." Matt admitted.

"You're still pissed about Rebekah." Jeremy sighed.

"She wasn't even involved."

"Remember last year?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't still blame her for my truck going over the bridge." Matt said with a sigh.

"Not that. When Rebekah turned Damon over to the guy that tortured him." Jeremy said. "Thats why she targeted Rebekah. Besides, Necromancers are no better than vampires." Or witches, he thought. "They still have that one step removed from normal human behavior thing going on."

"They don't have to." Matt said. "They were all human once, Alex technically still is."

"If I lived that long I can't promise what I'd become. None of us can." Jeremy said stopping at the grave site of Giuseppe Salvatore.

He concentrated, using the techniques Rose and Alexandra had taught him to call forth a spirit.

Stefan and Damon's father stood leaning against the tombstone, arms folded. "You're the Gilbert boy." He said looking Jeremy up and down.

"Yeah. Thats me. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Polite too." He said smiling a little. "What do you want to know?"

"How to destroy your wife." Jeremy said bluntly.

Giuseppe raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Damon handed Alex a champagne glass and eased into the hot sudsy water. "When this is over, we're out of here." He said firmly. "We'll take a world tour or something. Try every wine ever made, visit every romantic place ever built."

"Will it make you forget?" Alexandra asked as she turned in the tub, resting back against Damon's chest. "you forget I know you too well. You aren't made for backing down. "

"No. I was made to be tapped like a beer keg." he said, setting aside the glass and closing his arms around her. He'd wondered why his mother had married a man like his father. She was a Medici. Her previous husbands included Sforza, Andreassi... families both politically and magically powerful. Then there was Salvatore. No city being ruled back home, necromancer nobodies... and then she went and married the misfire. It hadn't made sense until now. She'd wanted a nothing son with a minimal amount of power or prestige so that she could bleed him dry when the time came.

"Damon... thats not going to happen." Alex told him. "We won't let it."

"When she's ready you won't be able to stop her. We both know that." His mother was much older than Alexandra. Power increased with age in Necromancers as well as vampires. Apparently it went up with use too and Alex didn't live for her powers. One of the many things he liked about her. "So when it does happen, I want you to take Stefan and Elena and get them out of her reach."

"I can't stop her alone. But I wont be alone. WE won't be alone, Damon. I won't abandon you and neither will your brother."

"I want you to." He said.

"We're not getting into this."

Damon let it drop. He'd talk to Stefan later. He wouldn't let either of them be trapped in town with their mother when it happened. "So tell me about Elijah." He said changing the subject. "How did you pull that off and why hasn't his family burned this place to the ground in retaliation?"

"Because they don't know. He doesn't even know. " She said and smiled a little. "I lured him out to the property just before Stefan and I went to New Orleans. Used the blood I'd taken the last time we'd all failed to get along." she said. "It almost didn't work. " She admitted. "THe only way I maintain any control at all is that I made him forget that it happened. He doesn't fight so much when he thinks its his own idea. "

Damon whistled lowly. "That has to be a first. They were too mellow about your promise to rock their world to have ever been bound before. So what happens if you take another thrall?" He asked. "I could sense Henry through the bond when you took him on. Elijah would get that sense too."

"I don't know. I'm stuck in this situation of having a tiger by the tail. " She said with a nervous laugh. If I reverse the rite he will know and I expect the war will start again in full force and we can't fight a war on two fronts."

"Is that why you didn't bond Stefan while in New Orleans?"

SHe shook her head. "I didn't really think about that." She said honestly."His reactions are too extreme. I don't think he'd do well if bonded. I think he'd become like Henry very quickly."

"Then we have to come up with some excuse to get him out of town before this all hits the fan."

Alexandra nodded. "I agree. We'll need a wild goose chase to send him on. Something that won't resolve quickly."

"I'll figure something out. I know my brother. It would have to be pretty major to get him to leave."

* * *

Matt sighed as he leaned the last of the willow against the wall in the basement of the Gilbert house.

"And the Rowan." Giuseppe said.

"We're getting there." Jeremy said, glowering at the ghost.

"She has a witch working with her. SHe's always had a witch working with her. " Giuseppe said. "You have to block her as well."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and headed up to grab an arm load of rowan branches. "Good thing we scavenged this from the crypt." Otherwise they would have been up half the night just collecting the crap.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Matt asked. "I mean he did shoot his own sons. Maybe he was in on it all along."

"Nope. BUt right now he's the one most likely to know how to deal with her. Can't blame him for wanting to be safe behind willow boughs before talking though."

"Yeah but does he have to move in with us?"

Jeremy laughed. "Just into the basement. We'll keep him out of the main house with a salt line." One of those tricks to keep ghosts out that he'd picked up from reading Jonathan Gilbert's journals.

"Are we sure that even works?"

"Yeah. I asked Ric to test it for me. He's not happy about being locked out but we can meet outside or something. If we're going to do this we need to be sure we're not being spied on."

"Yeah I know. Its just... he shot his own sons." Matt said.

"ANd you helped Sheriff Forbes almost kill Caroline. They were vampires." He said "Everyone was convinced that all vampires were evil."

"they weren't vampires until he shot them." Matt pointed out, but fell silent as they entered the cellar once more.

* * *

Elena leaned against Stefan as they sat on the sofa. The house was getting full as everyone settled in Tyler and Caroline had the bedroom between theirs and Damon's. There was some tension going on in that relationship. Elena promised herself that she'd talk to her friend about it. They were planning to visit Bonnie the following day anyway. It was a good time to talk.

She wasn't sure what she thought of Joshua. He was interesting to say the least. She'd expected someone less dialled in to the vampire world. She knew that was an unreasonable expectation. Especially for anyone named Salvatore. It amused her that he was dating Sheriff Forbes although she could have sworn there was some sort of tension between him and Dr. Fell.

There were more people coming later that night. Alexandra's sister and sister in law and another witch. Another Bennett Witch. Maybe she could help Bonnie, or at least be family for her. She'd tried talking Damon into undoing his compulsion. His response wasn't worth repeating.

"You look lost." Stefan said as he stroked her hair.

She smiled. "Just thinking about all the changes, all the people living here now. "

"Its going to be a full house. " Stefan nodded. "Witches, vampires and a necromancer."

"And Josh." Elena said. "So what are your new brothers like?"

"Hard to say. Marco is pretty badly wounded. I couldn't tell you much about him really. He was a little defensive. Not that I blame him. "

"Is he a vampire hater?"

"He's not happy that Damon and I were turned but I don't know his attitude about vampires in general." Stefan said, not sure how he felt about the necromancers either. "Cassander is... I don't know... protective of his brother I guess. He was worried that we were going to hurt him even though he didn't say it we could tell. So I guess we're the family equivalent of pit bulls or something."

"Big loveable puppies with a dangerous rep and a potential for violence? Okay Damon I can see as a pit bull but not you."

"I think you like to forget my less than appealing traits." Stefan smiled as he spoke. "Not sure how I feel about you thinking Damon is a big loveable puppy though." He teased.

Elena swatted him playfully. "you know exactly what to think about that." She smiled as she snuggled in closer.

"Yes I do." Stefan said. He trusted Elena. He trusted Damon now that he was in love with someone else and not staring longingly after Elena. He'd been right all along. Damon's fixation with Elena was because he had held on to the hope and illusion of Katherine for so long. Not that he was truly over Katherine, Stefan felt that he was over Elena too.

He hoped.

"What are we going to do?" she asked turning to face her fiance'.

"I don't know." He said. "Part of me wants to pack the car and take you as far away from here as we can go. But we can't leave everyone here to face whatever it is my mother is up to."

"WHat if they're right and she's figured out a way to enthrall every vampire out there?" Elena doubted everyone would be as lucky as Damon had been.

"Then we'll stop her. Ruin her plans some how. We'll think of something." He said, hoping to reassure her. He couldn't promise though.

"Okay. We'll," She took a deep breath and let it out "We'll find a way to stop them. " She said with a conviction she didn't yet feel. "I just feel like this whole situation is out of our hands."

"Right now it is. It won't always be. We haven't always come out on top but we've always come through. That's not going to change."

* * *

Katherine bundled up in the hotel bathrobe and towel dried her hair. The soul stone hung on its chain around her neck where it would stay, only removable by magic. "you had me worried you know."

Sephira shrugged. "It had to look good. You don't cross a Sauveterre and a Salvatore in the same breath. Not if you want to take the next one."

"Come morning I'll be out of your hair and you can go back to doing whatever it was you were planning to do."

"If you're not at the rendezvous point, I'll summon that little bauble you have around your neck until it pops your head off trying to get to me." Sephira said bluntly.

Katherine glared at her. "What makes you think that I won't just kill you in your sleep to avoid that fate?" WHy did everyone forget she was actually a powerful vampire?

"Because if you do then you'll spend all of eternity with Klaus dangling from your neck. It will become the one thing you can't hide or hide from. The one constant in your never ending existence will be Klaus Mikaelson."

"You're a bitch, you know that." Katherine said flopping down in the nearest chair. "Fine I'll be at your rendezvous point. I still think its a bad idea but okay."

"Its not a bad idea. Its the only idea that will keep anyone from sacrificing Klaus to the ritual."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Fine but you better keep up your end of the bargain too or none of this is going to work."

"It'll work. "

* * *

Tyler entered his mothers home without knocking. He might have moved out but it was still his home. He still had a room there and more of his things resided within than at the boarding house. "Mom?" he called out.

"In here honey." She called from the living room, and continued speaking in a quieter voice that he couldn't understand.

"What?" He asked as he followed the sound of her voice into the parlor, stopping short at the door, dark eyes widening.

"Tyler honey, come here. I'd like you to meet Mrs. Andreassi. Lena this is my son Tyler."

Madelena held out her hand to Tyler and smiled. "Its nice to meet you." She said, letting the italian accent of her youth color her words .

There was a moments hesitation before his hand reached hers to shake it. "Yeah I guess." He said, looking between the woman and his mother.

"Tyler," Carol said.

"Sorry... I ahm... need to get a few things out of my room." he said.

"I apologize Lena, you'll have to forgive my son. " Carol said laughing. "I'll go get that for you. I won't be but a minute." she followed her son up the stairs. "WHat has gotten into you?" She asked him quietly.

"WHy is she here?" He asked.

"She's doing research. Italian families in the old south. We have a few things in the historical societies archives for her. The Savatores aren't the only italian family in the region at the time. "

"So she's not asking about the Salvatores or any artifacts?" Tyler asked, pausing at his bedroom door.

"No honey, she's not. Don't worry. I know what to look out for." She said. "She's just looking into some old photographs and journals. Nothing of a paranormal nature."

"okay. Just be careful."

Carol caresse her son's dark hair. "Don't run off just yet. I want you to take the box down stairs and out to her car for her. "

"Yeah alright. I'll be here when you need me." He said, brow furrowing. Tyler went into his room and sat down on his bed. He took out his cell phone and stared at it. He pulled up his contacts and Caroline's information and stared at the picture there, his thumb caressing her face. He sighed and pressed call.

He closed his eyes and sighed once more as the phone went to voice mail. "Hey, its me. I'm gonna stay here at Mom's for a few days. She's still pretty shaken up by it all. She shouldn't be alone right now. I'll be home in a few days. YOu go ahead and stay there. I love you."

"Tyler?"

"Coming, Mom." He stepped out into the hall and took the box from his mother's hands.

"THank you. Where's Caroline?" She asked.

"She's back at the boarding house. I'm staying here for a few days." Tyler said as they walked down the stairs.

"Is everything okay with the two of you?"

He nodded. "We're great, Mom. I just don't like the thought of leaving you alone with everything going on."

"You don't have to do that, but I'm grateful that you are." Carol said.

Madelena waited at the bottom of the stairs, looking up expectantly. "I do appreciate this, Carol. It will aid my research immensely." She smiled at Tyler. "Would you mind walking that out to my car?"

"I can do that." He said, knowing there was no choice. He didn't know if she was there to actually get what ever the junk was in this box or if she was there to prove that she could walk into his mothers home any time she wanted.

"Thank you," Carol told her son and continued down the stairs and into the parlor.

Tyler didn't say anything as he led the way outside and toward the car. As he had expected there was a driver waiting. Probably one of the men that had invaded the Founders Ball.

"Just remember how important it is that you say nothing about who I am or what I'm doing." Madelena said.

The driver got out and opened the trunk for Tyler.

He sighed. "I said I'd keep my mouth shut." he grumbled. "What is all of this anyway?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Madelena said, "Is my son recovering well?" She asked.

"What do you care?" Tyler asked after putting the box in the trunk and stepping away from. "No, he's not. He's Damon. He'll survive. He'll eat someone and eventually get over it. ."


End file.
